Snow and Fire
by Kamzil118
Summary: Winter Schnee discovers another world beyond Remnant and learns of the people who live there. As this discovery is slowly brought to light, Artyom finds himself where the fate of Remnant and Earth rest on his shoulders. With a war brewing on both worlds, the Ice Queen and the Knight of the Apocalypse now find themselves on a course they must face together.
1. Chapter 1

In an elevator, the top military commander of the Atlas Military and his white-haired specialist bodyguard stood there before the elevator doors slid open. Soon after they both stepped out as they were met with four rows of computers and scientists awaiting the general.

However, he stopped when one of the scientists at the fourth end had come to meet him. "General Ironwood, it's the first time we have seen an anomaly like this." He said. "I am not sure if the creature is even a creature of Grimm."

General Ironwood, placed his hands behind his back as he gave a confused eyebrow. "Doctor, you didn't tell me there was a creature involved with this."

"No I did not." He said. "However, the creature appeared just after I told you about the anomaly."

"I see. Get security out just in case if this is a new form of Grimm." He ordered.

The scientist began to make his way to his station. "Security, get me platoon one through five, immediately."

Ironwood watched as he noted the past the fourth row of computers and scientists, a door on his left opened up as Atlas soldiers began marching out with their assault rifles. "Doctor, open the blast doors." He ordered.

"But sir-"

"I said, open the blast doors. We'll be ready in case it attacks." Ironwood explained.

"Of course, sir." The scientist looked at his console as he pressed the button that activated the doors once more.

Like the elevator, the doors began to split in two as they slowly moved to the side and reveal a circular project that Atlas was working on. There was a ramp which lead up into the circular opening that revealed nothing, but blackness. However, it was not what General Ironwood had expected.

There was a creature standing between the Atlesian personnel and the portal machine. The humanoid was skinny, but it was tall while its arms were long for reaching. Despite of its dark look, the creature gave no indication that it was a creature of Grimm. In fact, it screamed the opposite. The creature did not speak nor did it make any movements. It just stood there before it raised its left hand towards the general.

Because of its slight movements, the Atlas soldiers readied their weapons.

To Ironwood's surprise, it spoke. However, it's voiced echoed in his mind. He comes to destroy us…

The general was quick to ask. "Who comes to destroy?"

There was no response as the creature's hand formed into a fist. Although it looked harmless, General Ironwood did not see what was coming.

From behind his back, he heard someone cry out to him. "General!" After he looked over his shoulder, he saw the specialist bodyguard flying towards the creature.

"Winter!" He cried out as he pulled out his sidearm. "Let her go!"

However, the creature did not listen as it spoke once more. She will make him see reason… The creature looked back to the black hole on the other side, only to watch Winter make contact with the blackness and disappear from reality. Then it walked back to the black hole in reality.

The creature was quickly struck by a gunshot as it dropped to its knees. Then it looked back, only to see General Ironwood standing with his pistol smoking.

Anger, that was the word the general would use to describe what had happened. "Open fire." He ordered as his Atlas soldiers pulled their triggers.

. . .

Where Winter Schnee found herself, she did not know. She looked around, only to find herself in a wasteland. She thought about what had happened to her and why that creature decided to throw her into the portal. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself, but just as she opened her mouth she couldn't breathe.

Toxic air began to fill into her mouth as she chocked on the air. Despite her best efforts in trying to stay alive, she could not find a way to breathe. She dropped on her knees as her eyes looked up, only to see a muscled figure carrying a bag.

The man began to sprint towards her as she fell to the side as her vision slowly faded away from the world she was thrown to. However, the person reached her and began to unzip his bag. "Don't die on me, girl!" He shouted from beneath his gas mask.

The last thing, that Winter saw was the eyes of the last person to see her.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Schnee opened her eyes as only to gasp for air, but this time she could breathe. Unlike her previous moment, she found herself wearing a mask over her face.

When she regained consciousness, Winter noticed that she was not alone as a heavily armored man looked down at her. "You're lucky that I found you." The stranger began with an unheard accent. "Though, I do want to know what the hell are you doing on the surface without a gas mask."

Winter shook her head. "Where am I?"

"I'm sorry to say, but you are in the ruins of Moscow." The stranger answered as he looked around. Then they both heard a storm off in the distance. "Follow me, it is not safe here." The stranger turned his back on her as he grabbed a bag into his arm before he looked to Winter. "We better head underground and we can talk there once we get into safety." Then he gave out his hand to her. "I go by many names, but you may call me Hunter. What's your name?"

The specialist took his hand as he pulled her up from the ground. "Winter, my name is Winter Schnee." She answered coldly.

"A fitting name, I should say." Hunter replied before he noticed a detail about her. "You carry a sword with you?" Her acquaintance wondered.

"Yes, I carry a sword with me. I am a specialist."

Hunter nodded his head to her right as he carried the bag with him. "Interesting, might be helpful in the confines of the Metro." Commented as he started to make his way. Winter was quick to follow him as she noticed that she was going through a remains of what was once known as a park. "If you start chocking on your gas mask, grab my shoulder. It means the air filter is out. I need to tell you about that since it only has roughly around two minutes left until I change it."

"What happened to this place?" Winter asked with curiosity as she bypassed the destroyed cars.

"Have you been living under a rock?" He asked. "The bombs fell."

"You might not believe me, but I am not from around here."

Hunter stopped at the top of a set of escalators before he turned to the specialist. "I can already tell."

"How?" She wondered. "I was only there for a few minutes."

"No one, not even the foolish, would go on the surface without a gas mask." He explained. "You would die in less than a few minutes because of the lack of air."

"How do I put it delicately?" Winter wondered to herself. "I was from another world and was brought to this place against my will."

"Huh, that's a new one for the books." Hunter commented. "I'm sure the Order and Polis will have a field day once I present them to you."

Hunter's comment only brought Winter some confusion. "Present me? What do you plan to do to me?"

"Let's just say, the scientists are going to want to have a good look at someone who is from another world. Trust me, it is nothing more than a simple talk with them. After all, you're not a mutant trying to eat them at every turn."

"Oh, I never expected someone to describe me as such."

Hunter shrugged his shoulder. "Welcome to the Metro, miss. It's a way of life to say the least." He added before he turned to the escalators and walked down its steps.

A question occurred to Winter's mind as she continued to follow the heavily armored trooper down the unrepaired stairs. "Where are we going?"

"Exhibition, it's a station on the northern frontier, I wanted to pass by to a few friends." He answered as they both reached the bottom of the escalators. "If anyone asks where you are from, just tell them you're from Smolenskaya, it would explain that voice of yours."

"My voice, what does my voice have to do with anything?" She demanded.

"You don't have a Russian accent, meaning you are a non-Russian. Good thing the people in other stations can't tell the difference between you and the non-Russians."

The two companions walked up to the giant door that lay in front of them. How Winter thought it was going to be opened was a mystery. However, she noticed Hunter dropping the bag as he knocked on the door three times.

A person's voice could be heard on the other side. "Open the damned gate, a mutant wouldn't knock on the door." Just like that, the door slowly began to split into two as Winter was surprised to see that was all that was required to open the gates.

As the doors slide open, she was caught off-guard by the sight of the people guarding the entrance. There were no dressed soldiers in uniforms, there was no defensible position, and there were no signs of cleanliness amongst the people. In other words, Specialist Schnee was looking at a militia.

Hunter kicked his belongings into the entrance of the room as he glanced over his shoulder and gave her a slight nod to follow him.

Winter followed him into the unclean place as she noticed some of the guards smiling at her.

However, they quickly took heed of her companion's words. "Close your gate." He said as the gates behind her began to slide back into place. Once it was done, she watched him raise his mask over his face before Hunter breathed in the air.

Realizing the room was fine, Winter took the straps from the back of her head and began to slide her gas mask off her face.

Then she quickly noticed her rescuer turn towards the door on the other side of the room. It swung open as a man wearing a trench coat began to make his way into the room while a younger man followed. Despite the guards being militia, they all stood at attention at his presence. The older man dismissed them back into their duties before he expressed a smile to Hunter. "It's been a long time my friend." He began as the soldier and he hugged each other.

Once they were finished, Hunter took a step back and returned the greeting. "Alex, I was just passing by and I heard you distress signal. Mind if we talk about it?" He asked.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind it to be here?" Questioned Alex. "I don't' want any prying ears on our conversation."

"Of course."

The two began to make their way to sit down besides the makeshift campfire in the middle of the room as they both looked to the younger man who accompanied Alex.

Hunter went for his pockets as he began to pull out a postcard and hand it over to him. "Artyom, I know you like to have a collection of postcards so I found one about the US Liberty." He stated.

Artyom, the young man, was very timid as he reached for the postcard and returned a smile back to him. "Thank you, Hunter. I hope you can find more along the way."

"Don't worry, Artyom. I'm a Ranger. I'll be fine." He assured him.

When Winter heard him mention he was a Ranger, she found it odd that a man like him would have such a title.

"Artyom, why don't you talk over to my friend I rescued?" He asked. "She is from Smolenskaya."

The young man raised an eyebrow as he turned his gaze towards her. He walked up to her as me gave off a small smile.

Winter understood he was nervous and she didn't need to talk to these strange people, but what was she to do when that creature put her into a world such as this.

Artyom approached her as he began to stumble around. "Hello." He said before he brought out his hand. "My name is Artyom."

Truthfully, she didn't care about him. However, she noted that she owed her life to the very man who gave him that postcard. It was best she didn't leave a bad impression on this world. Then she shook his hand, but gave him the infamous cold glare. "Winter Schnee, good to meet you." She replied.

The young man looked back to Hunter as he spoke up. "Hunter, do you want some tea?" He asked.

She noticed that the Ranger didn't seem to mind the offer as he agreed with a simple nod. "Of course, how can I not get Exhibition's famous mushroom tea?" He asked. "You're the only ones who make the rest of the Metro actually live for something."

He quickly turned to Winter as he brought the same question as well. "Do you want some tea?" Artyom asked.

Winter was about to decline the option, but then she realized how parched her throat was. Rather than being dehydrated, she knew she needed something to comfort her throat after she was exposed to the toxic air. "Yes please." It was polite request, but it didn't offend anyone.

On the other side of the room, she watched Artyom walk over to a stove with a hot pot being heated up.

The specialist began to stand straight and tall as she overheard the conversation between Hunter and Alex.

Hunter was the first to speak up. "Alex, you know my Order's motto. If it is hostile, kill it. What needs to be killed? Do you have a Nosalis nesting problem?"

Alex was quick to dismiss his questions. "No, none of the tunnel trash we usually fight. Normally I wouldn't bother the Order about this, but after what happened to ten of my men. I need to inform you about this."

"What is it?"

"New creatures were sighted in the Botanical Gardens." He explained. "I was hoping they wouldn't be much of an issue and we might handle them like the rest of the mutants, but no. They were none of those."

"What's so special about them that you need the Order's help?"

"My ten men, both their bodies and their minds were broken. They went absolutely insane and it didn't even take much effort."

"Don't worry, I'll see to it that your mutant problem doesn't get any much worse than that. I will guarantee that to you." Hunter assured the man. "Have there been any other casualties as of late?"

"Yes, a few days ago men from a nearby caravan were attacked by Nosalis. The doctors are doing their best to keep them alive, but you know how those odds go."

Their conversation piqued her interest. It was like a villager back on Remnant talking about the Grimm, only that these people didn't have huntsmen or huntresses to fight the said creatures. Her focus on the conversation was interrupted when Artyom jumped when the pot began to whistle.

Alex looked over his shoulder to see Artyom. "Son, are you okay?"

The young man gave a small smile. "Yes father, I'm just a bit jumpy at the moment."

However, Hunter was quick to comment. "I don't blame you, mutant traffic on the surface has been more noticeable than usual."

Then the situation grew grim for Winter when she heard the blaring alarms scream into the room and the flashing red lights appear in the corners. Then a woman called out to them. "Alert, they're coming from ventilations!"

Alex began to realize the cause. "Oh no, they smell the blood in the hospital. They're coming to get them."

Hunter was quick to snatch a weapon off from his person as he loaded the rounds in. "Don't worry, I think we can take them as long as they don't get through that door."

"Men, protect the wounded and make sure they don't get into the other side!" Then he stood up and began to open a box attached to the wall. "Artyom, grab a gun." He ordered as he pulled out an assault rifle from the small box.

Winter began to walk to the door on the other side as she noticed Artyom walk past her and grabbed the small revolver on the bottom along with the few clips of bullets.

However, she heard Hunter grab her attention. "Winter, I suggest that you go with the rest of Alex's men. You don't have a gun with you."

Despite of his warning, the specialist pulled out her sword from the side of her belt. "I still have my sword."

"Last chance if you don't want to fight."

"I will fight, I will not back down from such beasts."

Hunter's eyes switched from her and to the men behind the doorway. "Lock the door and make ready." The Ranger ordered as he cocked his assault rifle.

To Winter's surprise, she noticed that Artyom was quickly loading his sidearm despite of her first impressions of his timid nature. She stood in front of the door with her sword ready as Artyom stood beside her and began to pull the hammer back.

Everyone in the room remained silent while the alarms continued to blare continuously; however, they were off-guard when a vent in the center of the ceiling had been smashed open.

Hunter was caught off-guard when a four-legged creature jumped down from the vent and began to charge towards him. However, the Ranger allowed the creature to grab hold of him before he knocked it off with his rifle and began to put his barrel into the back of his head. He pulled the trigger as blood splurged out and landed all over the floor. "Artyom, watch out for the other vents!"

Just on time, Winter watched as the vents on the higher sides of the wall were filled with mutants trying to break into the room. However, she noticed that the defenders were already firing upon them. Even Artyom was quickly firing his revolver at the mutants in quick succession before reloading. Of all things, she didn't expect him to do much in a fight.

The specialist noticed another Nosalis jump down from the same vent, but she was the only one who took notice of it. Rather than letting Alex or Hunter be surprised, she charged forth and ran her sword through the creature. It cried out in pain as she swiftly pulled her sword back and struck it in the head without hesitation. However, Winter noticed that unlike the creatures of Grimm back on Remnant, these creatures bled and her white uniform was covered in blood.

She overheard Hunter make a comment about her deed. "What do you know? I was right. A sword is useful down here."

Winter watched as one of the locked vents was smashed open and it was coming towards Artyom as he reloaded his pistol. Realizing it was the only way, she rushed forth, but was surprised when the very same man killed the creature in the head. "Artyom, has anyone told you that you are a good shot?" She asked.

Artyom replied with a smile. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Then Hunter began to assess the situation. "Alex, this is just the usual tunnel trash. I highly doubt that the creatures you are talking about are here."

The father of Artyom also brought another concern. "These creatures use fear to make the mutants come after us." He explained, but his additional words discouraged the specialist from afar. "Ever heard survival of the fittest, we lost. They're the new humans of the apocalypse and we're their sacrificial lambs."

"You're just going to give up. Earlier, you were positive that I would help you end your problem with these creatures. Fuck, what are they called anyways?!"

"They are called Dark Ones." Alex answered. "That's what the men are calling them during their sentry duties."

Winter was quick to step into the conversation. "Why don't we eliminate the issue before it get out of hand?"

Hunter nodded in approval. "Hell, even the girl from Smolenskaya knows better than to die like a dog. What the hell has happened to you?"

The old friend replied. "What those creatures did to my men is beyond what we can do against them."

After he had finished with his sentence, the door to the room swung open as an armed guard was breathing heavily as he leaned against the doorway. "Alex, they attacked the guard post! You need to come, quick!"

"Shit, that is where most of my men are stationed." Commented Alex as he followed the militia soldier down the room.

Hunter and Artyom quickly followed after Alex as Winter joined out of curiosity and of fear of what these creatures were.

When Winter had finally arrived at the guard post with her new companions, the aftermath of the scene was destructive, both physically and psychologically. She watched as Alex was distraught at the sight of so many bodies strewn around. The specialist even noted how there were a few alive victims in the post, but they were beyond being helped.

Then she noticed how Artyom followed Hunter towards a tunnel on the left side of the guard post. His weapon was drawn as he spoke up. "This is beyond the work of any simple mutant." He began. "It is a beginning of something. This is a threat that must be eliminated-eliminated!" Hunter repeated the last word before he glanced over to Artyom and the specialist. "Winter, this is where we part ways. What you are going to do with your life, is up to you." He began before he pulled his dogtags from his neck and handed it to the young man. "Artyom, Polis Station and the Order need to know about this threat immediately. If I do not return by tomorrow, set off to Polis and find a man named Colonel Miller. He will help your station if I do not."

The Ranger turned away from the two as he stormed off into the darkness of the tunnel.

However, Winter grew worried for the man. "Hunter, I have many questions that need answering?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "I suggest that you join Artyom and go to Polis." He answered. "That is a place where all your questions can be answered." Soon after, he continued walking into the darkness as Winter watched him disappear until his silhouette was no longer there.

Beside her, Artyom looked at Hunter's dogtag before he too saw his friend disappear into the blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Although the events of yesterday had an effect on her, Winter didn't see the full impact of Hunter's disappearance compared to what she noticed about Artyom. Where she became indifferent about the man, he was worried. Despite the massive differences between the two, the Atlesian Specialist noticed the sparkle in his eyes when he looked up to Hunter. A trait she noticed from her siblings.

However, she was surprised to know that Alex was in fact the head of the entire station. A leader who was worried about his station's well-being. Among those people, she was considered part of the station as his son was somewhat of an heir in a manner of speaking.

In her quarters, she was rubbing her shoulders before she looked to the doorway on her left. Alex was standing there with a bundle of clothes in his arms. "Winter Schnee, I hope I am not interrupting."

She was quick to shake her head.

"I don't know how you managed to survive the surface along with Hunter, but here are some clothes to keep you warm and get rid of your shirt." At first, Winter didn't understand what he meant until she realized that her white Atlas uniform was covered in blood. "If you continue wearing that, you'll get an infection and your chances of survival are going to be short." He continued.

Winter gave out her hand to him. "Thank you for providing me a place to stay." She began. It was a perfect way to not anger or upset the person who took her in this strange place.

Alex smiled as he handed the bundle to him. "So you are from Smolenskaya?" He asked. "What is it like there? I heard that they've been on Hansa's pay roll for quite some time."

"I can say that living there is quite better than here." She answered from her bed. Hopefully, he could take that excuse.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I figured that part out. Hansa has enough bullets to pay for the loyalty of that station."

She was confused. "They have them at gunpoint."

"No, not at all. They pay them bullets so they can keep their standard of living while Hansa always have the rounds to flow back to them. Besides, Smolenskaya relies basically relies on them to survive." Alex explained to her before. "I'm going to be honest, I thought you knew that, but you're not from around the Metro, are you?"

The specialist was quick to shake her head. "No, not at all, but how did you know that?"

"No one wears that much white in the Metro." He answered. "Not only do the demons easily see you, but you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"Demons, you have spiritual creatures lurking above."

"No, nothing like that. I'm referring to the flying demons. If you ever go up on the surface and find a demon, may God help you. You're on the bottom of the food chain."

"Thank you for the advice." She said before she was about to get into her clothes.

"Your welcome, but I need to ask you something? Where are you actually from?"

Winter looked at his weary gaze as she found a suitable answer. "I'm from a place called Remnant."

"A fitting name I should say." He replied. "After the bombs, I don't think we would have thought of something like that. Though I do have one more piece of advice that might help you understand the Metro more than anything else. You should go to Polis station."

The specialist raised an eyebrow. "You're encouraging me to leave."

"It's for your own protection." Alex explained. "With someone of your beauty, you are a piece of ass to anyone here, but there are worse things that might happen. If the Red Line, the Reich, or Hansa tries to attack our Commonwealth and take control of it. They might see you differently if they start asking questions. You're tall and that doesn't go with Reich specifications and so you will be shot, the Reds are likely to suspect you to be a spy, and Hansa would make a profit out of you in some terrible ways."

"Why Polis?" She asked. "Why that place of all places?"

Alex sighed. "The Polis Rangers are the only good force that represents humanity in the Metro. The Nazis, Hansa, and the Reds will not touch you if you are Polis." He answered. "Besides, I think people over there are more welcoming to all stations and they bring out the oddities of the Metro."

"You think I would simply go there because of Hunter?" She asked. "Can I do something in your station?"

"Unless you want to chop shrooms with that sword of yours, I don't mind, but you don't look like someone who would want to stay here." He noted. "I'm a commander of Exhibition, but I know people long enough."

"If I am going to Polis, wouldn't your son be coming with me?"

Alex shook his head. "No, I don't want to lose him to the tunnels of the Metro. Whether it be humans or mutants, I just can't see him going on the dangerous road that Hunter placed for him." Then he glanced back to her. "If you want to leave Exhibition early, I would look for Artyom and go on the trolley that is heading towards Riga. That is your only chance to get to Polis with an armed escort." He explained. "Once you are there, you are on your own."

As the leader of Exhibition left the room, Winter began to take her shirt off.

. . .

Despite the uncomfortable itching the clothes gave off to her skin, Winter Schnee her body was warm in the cold tunnels of the Metro. The only distinct part of her that remained was her snow-white hair which only brought attention upon herself as she made her way towards Alex's office. She would notice the men around her try to get her attention and some even whistled for her attention, but she ignored their calls.

When she arrived at the doorway, she was surprised to find Artyom standing there with his weapons hanging from his person. He turned around as Alex was sitting across the table from his son. The armed man expressed a smile and waved his hand. "Good morning, Winter." Artyom greeted.

Alex nodded as he gestured Winter to come over to his table. "Young lady, I don't want to show any favor, but you don't have much to start off in the Metro." He began. "Rather than convincing the bullet exchangers, here is something to start off with." The leader checked for his pockets as he brought out seven magazines of shining bullets and placed them on a desk. Then he brought out a bag from behind his desk.

This only confused Winter even further. "You guys use bullets?" She asked. "Has your society degraded so terribly?"

"Yes. In the old world, paper money was the currency." He continued. "When the nuclear bombs were launched and destroyed the surface, our paper money lost its value." Then he brought out his assault rifle and pulled out a bullet from his magazine. "If you want to tell the difference between the dirty and the military grade rounds, this is it." He displayed the magazines of the same caliber, but only difference was that one of the rounds was "dirty" while the other was polished. "I take that you don't use bullets as currency where you come from."

Winter shook her head. "No." She replied. "Back on Remnant, we use this currency called Lien. Hopefully, I can pay my way for a safe travel to Polis."

"I'm going to be honest, I have never heard of a currency called Lien." He stated. "Though its probably better than what we're going with in the Metro." Then he handed the military grade ammo to Winter. "While that idea might be useful sometimes, I would rather that you spent your MGRs on weapons and air filters. This is for your own protection in case you come across bandits, mutants, or worse, Nazis." Alex explained. "Plus, it can intimidate a man when there is a woman walking around with three different guns."

She accepted his suggestions with a nod. "I see, where is your armory?" Winter asked.

Alex glanced to his son. "Artyom, you can show her. You still have plenty of time before the railcar departs."

The young man nodded before he looked over to Winter. "Follow me."

. . .

It was strange to see these people confined to tunnels of a Metro system as she looked across the entire path before her to see people gathering to watch a man standing on a platform above him. "People of Exhibition, due to the increasing numbers of mutant attacks on our station we have formed an alliance with Riga in order to increase the amount of patrols and the protection of our home. Although they are newcomers to our station, you will treat them with the same respect as you do to our home guard."

They both turned to the right as she saw a brightly-lit room on the other side of the path. However, she heard Artyom speak. "Winter, how do you like Exhibition?" He asked. "While I know that you're not from around the Metro, I am a bit curious."

She looked back to the young man. "Despite of its flaws, I wonder how you have managed to create order."

"Mutants." He gave one word. "While the bigger factions are fighting for the control of the Metro, stations like ours just make sure the mutants don't break into the iron doors and kill everyone here. God knows how many stations fell because mutants broke into the stations." Once they had arrived at the armory, Artyom stood besides the doorway. "The armorer is inside, he'll give you a quick rundown on the equipment you need to survive in Moscow."

Heeding his words the specialist walked into the room, only to be met by a middle-aged man with glasses. He glanced over to see her as he expressed his surprise when she forgot she still had her weapon. "My goodness, is that a genuine sword?" He asked.

Looking down to her belt, she noticed her blade gleaming in the room's light. "Yes." She answered. "Yes it is."

"Huh, you'll survive more than the men. I would pity the poor bastard who gets on your bad side." He replied before he got to the point. "Alright, you're new here. So I guess that you'll be needing the necessary equipment just like the rest of the militia." He pulled a weapon off the rack from behind his back. "Here is a Bastard gun, it has poor accuracy and overheats like hell. Just shoot in short bursts and the bullets will hit your target, trust me using this thing is a goddamn nightmare." The armorer explained.

When she inspected the weapon into her own hand she was puzzled. "It's made out of trash."

The armorer shrugged his shoulder. "Unless you can get me high-quality materials with high-quality tools to make these weapons, this is all you're going to get. Besides, we don't have the same luxury as the other factions in the Metro." Then he brought out five magazines of ammo for the weapon. "Here are your bullets."

Winter quickly snatched her ammo as she placed them in a bag that Alex gave to her. "Thank you."

"No problem, but you need a few more things to survive in the Metro." He stated as he brought out a gas mask with three cylinders that could connect to the mask. "Here is your gasmask and your air filters. If you go up to the surface, hopefully you won't, these are the things you need to survive. However, I must give a piece of advice. If your gasmask is broken and you find one that is in pristine condition, take it. It helps you on the long way."

"Okay, thank you for that." She replied as she loaded her Bastard gun in front of the armorer. "Does it go like that?" She asked as she inserted the weapon into place.

"Almost, you forgot about one thing." The armorer said as he nodded to her to give it back to him.

When she did, she observed how he did adjusted the magazine in the right place before landing his fist on the top of the weapon. "Is that how you load it?"

He nodded. "Yes, now let's get to a few more." After he handed the Bastard back to the specialist, he brought out a small orange case on the desk. "This here is a medical kit. They always come in these nifty little bags. You can only store five at a time, but use them for complete emergencies." He advised before he handed out one last item. "Last, but not least, the battery charger. You are going to need this to power up certain power stations and your flashlight. Good luck."

As Winter walked out of the armory room, she found Artyom looking at his watch. "We better get going, the trolley is going to leave soon." He said before he led the way.

After going around corners just to find the trolley, she was convinced there would be more men to join her. However, the trolley before her was filled with three people and only two of them were armed.

One of the three was older than the rest. He glanced over to Artyom with a smile. "Artyom, right on time. We were just about to leave." Then he glanced over to Winter. "Looks like you brought a lady friend."

However, the other armed man smiled as he noticed Artyom's presence. "Artyom, come take a seat by me. Whose your friend?"

As Artyom and Winter began to walk into the trolley, the young man sat besides him. "Eugine, this is Winter." He introduced to his friend. "She's not from around the Metro."

This immediately garnered attention from the older armed man. "Really, that's quite a story to tell. Once we get to Riga, you can tell us along the way." He began as he gave out his hand to the woman.

She immediately shook his hand to be polite. "And you are?"

"Boris, I'm the man who travels from Exhibition and makes sure the tunnels are safe for passengers."

The first thing that Winter thought of was the hunstmen and huntresses of Remnant. They went around and protected people from the creatures of the Grimm. 'I guess he would be considered the equivalent.'

Boris looked over to the civilian who was sitting besides him. "So, where are you from?" He asked the young man before he began to grab the pulley between the group and push down on it.

He shrugged his shoulder. "I'm a bullet merchant from Riga." He began. "I buy materials for bullets all across the Metro."

Then Eugine was quick to ask a question. "So you've been around the Metro for quite some time?"

"Yeah, though the tunnels to Polis are getting harder by the day and are even worse thanks to the fighting between the factions. While Hansa is tightening security over in their stations, the Reds and the Nazis are really going at it." He explained. "They're fighting for the control of several stations and if they're not fighting everyone else they're fighting each other."

A question occurred to Winter. "Are there any more factions in the Metro?" She asked.

"Of course, there is Polis station where the Order and the Council are located. It's neutral ground for everyone. Hell, not even the Nazis would cross the line with the Rangers."

"What's so special about them?"

"Have you been living under a rock. The Rangers and the Order are actually what keeps the Reds and the Nazis from getting too far. They remind all of the factions that the safety of humanity comes first and if they get in their way, the Council will give them hell."

Boris stopped pushing down the pulley before he glanced over to the merchant. "Hey, it's your turn."

"Okay." The Riga merchant replied before he began to push down on the pulley.

As the small caravan began to leave the confines of Exhibition, Winter noticed various patrol groups of armed men gathering passing by the trolley. There were several cases of civilians and even children walking around, but that was under the supervision of the adults. Once they set off from Exhibition, Winter noticed how calm the tunnels were.

Then she heard Boris comment on the party's situation. "I think we'll all make it. Five should be good enough to keep the mutants back if they do try and attack." The trolley continued to move into the darkness as they passed the outer outpost.


	4. Chapter 4

After she adjusted to the lighting of the tunnels, the conversation continued, but it was now focused on her. "Winter, I have to ask. Why is your hair white?" Eugine asked. "Are you old?"

His question quickly garnered a cold glare and a slap to his hands by Boris. "Eugine, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Then he glanced over to the odd one of the caravan. "Pardon my friend's rudeness."

Winter expressed a smile. "No, it's fine." She replied. "I know that my hair isn't exactly… normal."

"Did you dye your hair that way?"

The specialist shook her head. "It's part of my family."

"By god, that must be rare for someone to have." He said. "Though, if you are going to be traveling in the Metro, it's best that you avoid the Nazi stations. If they see you as 'genetically impure', they will not hesitate to kill you. Trust me, I have some friends who have been sent to an early grave because of this."

"I'll take that advice to heart."

Boris nodded in approval. "Okay, we're coming towards the edge of our station. Artyom, I know you can't wait to leave your home for the first time. Though, I noticed that you've been troubled by something. What is it?"

Winter looked over to her companion as she noticed his hand holding the very dogtags of Hunter.

Artyom raised his head and replied with a smile. "Well, a friend of mine wanted me to go to Polis, but I'm worried about how my father would take it if I went there behind his back."

However, Boris began to comfort the young man. "You're Alex's son. While you may not be of his blood, you have good head on your shoulders. I can see you getting to Polis if you listen to that."

Then the Riga merchant made a comment. "Just a fair bit of warning, getting to Polis is going to be a bit more dangerous. Expect some bandits along with a few military patrols from the Nazis and the Reds. Trust my word on it, they're always prowling the tunnels."

Winter began to bring out the military side of herself. "Artyom, just be very cautious in your surroundings."

"Say, do you have hostile creatures trying to kill you where you are from?" The merchant asked her.

Now that he mentioned it, Winter was reminded of the Grimm back on Remnant. While they were easily frozen thanks to the weather back home, it was almost similar to the creatures that she fought in Exhibition… almost. "Yes, but they're much more larger."

"Shit, that is something I don't want to hear about our mutants."

Then Boris joined in. "Depends, if you go on the surface there are rumors that giant mutated bears roam places that even regular mutants would not go to." He commented. "Hell, even the demons won't fuck with them." Soon after, his head piqued at the activity in front of the trolley car. He tapped the merchant's shoulder before he continued. "Slow down, I think somethings up."

Winter looked to the front of the trolley, only to see three armed men standing in the middle of the tunnel. "Who are they?" She asked.

"One of the outer patrols." He answered and as they got closer, he grabbed their attention. "Peter, is that you?"

The armed man waved his hand. "Of course it is. Boris, my friend, it's good to see you." Then him and his men began to move aside as the trolley passed by. "Where are you heading off to?"

"We're heading to Riga. I heard that they needed more guards."

"I need to give you the heads up." Peter began. "The military convoy reported in and said there was a cave in on their end. You'll have to use the alternate route tunnel to get there."

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Once the trolley was out of range of the armed patrol, he swore. "Shit, I never liked this tunnel."

However, Eugine began to ask a question. "Hey, what's wrong with the tunnel?"

"About a month ago, I used this tunnel. The least I can say is that I just had a bad feeling about it." Boris answered.

"If that's the case, maybe if we got there quicker we don't have to worry about that."

"Are you going to volunteer to push the trolley?"

"Hell, if you say there is something off about the place I'm with you." Then Eugine began to stand up and push down on the pulley."

Then Boris turned his gaze onto Winter and Artyom as he grabbed his Kalash. "Winter, Artyom, check the front." He ordered. "If we do stumble upon something, I want to be prepared for anything that comes at us."

As he loaded his rifle, Winter noticed Artyom turn on his flashlight as he aimed the bright light in the direction of the unknown. She quickly followed his lead and did turned on her flashlight before the railroad. However, she noticed that her light was dimmer than Artyom's. "I think my lights old."

"Check your battery charger and pump the handle." Commetned Boris. "It'll charge up your flashlight."

Listening to the more experienced man of the group, Winter brought out her battery charger before she noticed the handle was quite different. She quickly pumped it like he said, only to see the changes in her flashlight. This time, her light was on the same brightness as Artyom's.

"Okay, I think we better hurry it up before the shadows start getting to us."

This quickly piqued her interest. "Shadows? What are you talking about?"

"You don't see the shadows?" Boris asked.

Just before she could continue the conversation, she looked to the front and saw a shadow of a creature standing before the light. However, there was no body there. "What is going on?"

A crackling sound was coming from behind as Winter looked over her shoulder, only to see a small, but bright light that zapped the surrounding area. Then an ear-piercing scream entered her mind before she noticed her party was beginning to fall asleep in their seats. She tried to fight her tiredness, but she succumbed to it.

. . .

The world was shaded in blue as Winter found herself laying on the ground, she looked around, only to find herself besides Artyom looking at a man standing in front of them. "Both of you, get up." He said.

When Winter looked up from the ground, she saw Hunter standing there with his assault rifle. However, something had brought his attention.

"Damn it, a Dark One is here." He began before he fired his weapon towards their right. Suddenly, he was caught by surprise when a familiar figure stood in front of them.

Winter looked up and recognized the creature with its lithe, but tall form. It was very menacing when it brought both of its hands and surrounded Hunter's body with its hands. Just as the creature did something to it, she watched in horror as the man who rescued her had fallen to the ground. "No." She said to herself. "Hunter!" She wanted him to get back from the ground, but his body showed no signs of movement.

Then she looked back to the creature, a Dark One, to be precise. It did the same thing to both Artyom and herself, but it felt like it was trying to speak with her.

Voices echoed into her mind; however, she heard a voice call out to her. "Save… us…" It said, before it turned away from her and began to walk.

Despite Winter's view of the creature, she could not understand what it was trying to do. Why she was the one who sent to this strange world beyond her own. However, she was surprised when three shots rang out and the Dark One fell…

Another voice called out, but this time it came from Artyom. "Wake up…"

. . .

"…wake up!"

Winter was awake as she began to look around, only to find herself back in the very place she was sitting. She was tired, but she knew that those creatures were capable of doing those things. Then she her armed was tapped on her right.

"Winter, are you awake?"

When she turned to see Artyom, she nodded as she noticed his concern about her. "Yes. I'm awake." She answered as she began to rub her eyes. "What was that?"

However, she heard a groan coming from Eugine on the far right side of the trolley. "Ugh, what the fuck just happened?" He loudly asked. When he was fully awake, Eugine began to look around and noticed the two men across from them were sound asleep. "Hey, Boris, what the hell? Why are you sleeping?" No response came back to him before he looked back to the other members of the party. "Artyom, do you know what is going on?"

The young man shook his head. "No, I don't know what is going on to be really honest." He answered.

The trio had quickly perked their heads up, only to hear a roar in the distance cry out in the tunnel.

"Eugine, I think you better start pushing the trolley." Artyom began. "They're coming at us from behind. If we get started, we can get to Riga without the mutants getting to us."

Eugine was quick to grab the handle on his side as he began to push. "Okay, just cover me." He replied. "I don't want them to get on my backs." Then he glanced over to Winter. "Young lady, get your gun out. I think you are going to need it just in case." When he looked to the back of the trolley, his eyes blinked in surprise. "Winter, Artyom, they're here."

Artyom rose to his feet and tapped her shoulder. "Winter, get your flashlight on." He began as he looked.

The specialist quickly took his request as she turned on her flashlight and put it on to maximum. However, she was surprised when she saw four-legged creatures slowly creep up on the trolley. Despite their cautiousness, one of the Nosalises had decided to take a step forward and rush the trolley.

"Shit!" The young man cried out as he fired his Bastard gun.

The gun began to eat away at his magazine, but Winter saw the damage done when the creature died to its wounds and dropped itself on the ground. Soon after, more of the Nosalises began to follow its first brethren and take advantage of the trolley.

"Winter, shoot!" Artyom shouted as he began to open fire.

When Winter pulled the trigger, her gun ate her rounds, but she noticed the damage done on the mutated creatures. Bullets peppered the tracks as she began to notice one of the Nosalises had leaped from the ground and took hold of the railing.

Then she heard Eugine cry out of pure fear. "Ah, it's going to get me!" He shouted as he began to push himself away from the mutant and into Artyom.

Artyom switched his sights to the mutant on the right, which was trying to attack Eugine, but was killed when its body was soaked in blood. "Are you all right?!" He asked.

Eugine shook his head as he handed his weapon to Winter's companion. "Here, take my shotgun, you need it more than I do." He said before continuing the caravan's speed.

Once Artyom had gotten ahold of the makeshift double-barrel shotgun, he aimed it at a flying mutant that almost tried to land on Boris body. When he fired a shot off, pellets flew from his barrel and smashed into the organic body of the Nosalis before it flew back and crashed into the rest of the pack.

"Okay, we got some more time. I'll get to it."

When her weapon grew empty, she remembered how the armorer told her how to load the weapon. Pulling out the mag, she began to search into her bag for her fresh case of ammunition, but Winter noticed one of the mutants grabbing onto the rail. This time, it was deciding which victim to choose.

The creature's eyes focused on the merchant, who was still asleep, and began to bring out its claws.

Winter was quick to forget about loading the Bastard before she reached down for her sword. Then she began to swipe at the back of the creature, risking its head out to the edge of the blade.

When it noticed her weapon, it was already too late when it's head was removed from its shoulder. Blood began to pour onto the tracks as the merchant woke up to the blast of the shotgun.

He sat up as he looked around in the chaos. "Ugh, what the hell is going on?!" The merchant asked. Then he looked over his shoulder, only to see the sheer numbers of the mutants following them. "Oh god!"

Eugine was quick to bring him back to group. "You, push the trolley! We'll outrun them if they do!"

"Okay." He said to himself as he began to push the trolley on his side of the trolley. "God have mercy on us!"

Eugine began to look up at the walls, only to see a mutant climbing on the side with ease. "Shit! Artyom, look out!"

As Artyom was reloading his shotgun, he raised his head, only to be jumped by the mutant. When it landed onto his body, he fought against it as he brought out his knife and began to stab at it's skull without mercy. However, he leaned over the pulley as he began to land between the merchant and the awakening Boris.

The older man of the group began to sit up straight as he noticed the gunfire. "What the fuck?!"

Eugine was quick to tell him. "Boris, you're awake! Help us against these mutants!"

"Damn it, I hate it when I'm right." He shouted to himself as he brought out his assault rifle and began to open fire on the mutants. Then he glanced over to Artyom. "Kid, are you alright?"

Artyom turned his head over to Boris with a smile. "Yes, I'm glad that everyone is awake."

Then a moment of horror had come to Winter when she saw a mutant reach out for him and snatch him off the trolley. Everyone heard Artyom scream out loud in surprise before Boris tried to reach for him.

"No, Artyom!"

As the trolley continued to continue, Artyom fell upon the tracks before the sea of monsters came closer.

It terrified Winter that one of her companions was yanked away from her in such a short manner in her life. Despite the loss, there was still a chance that she could salvage him. At least, for Alex. "Cover me, I'm going to get him!" She said, dropping her Bastard while she tightened the grip on her sword. Then she leapt from her seat and began to jump off the edge of the seats.

"No – wait, it's suicide!" Boris shouted.

It was at this moment, Winter found herself in her element.

Her feet found themselves in the air, before she landed on something that was not on the ground. A smile fell upon her feet as noticed a line of glyphs appear in front of her. This did not only terrify the mutants, but it also stopped them in their tracks. "Good to know that this is part of me." Soon after she landed, the specialist left off from her first glyph to another. Winter quickly sprinted as she forced the mutants to run in the opposite direction, only to see a body lying on the ground with the arms covering his face. "Artyom!" She called out to him.

The body looked out from underneath his bodily protection, only to be awed by her very power. "Winter, what are you doing?"

"I can tell you later, just take a hold of my hand." She said as she reached out for him. A mutant's cry came from behind as she looked over her shoulder, only to see it flying towards her.

Just when it was about to make the landing, a shotgun blast was enough to fly into another direction.

Winter turned back to Artyom, who was hugging his shotgun as he brought out his hand. "Thank you." He said as Winter pulled him onto a glyph.

However, she noticed the mutants terrified awe of her stop as they began to go after her. "Follow the glyphs, they'll help you get going faster." She advised before she created more towards the rest of the caravan. "Now, run!"

They both set off from their place in the tunnel as Winter made the occasional look to see Artyom keeping up with her. It was a good deed she had done for the day as she began to see a light on the other end of the tunnel. This time, she could see her crew and dozens of other armed guards with their weapons.

However, she heard her companions pleading with the guards. "Wait, give them a chance!"

Then she heard one of the guards cry out. "Prepare the flamethrower!"

As Artyom and Winter arrived at the guard post, she noticed everyone awed by her presence.

One of the guards was quick to bring them back to reality. "Burn the bitches!" He ordered.

When the order was given everyone watched with satisfaction, including Winter, and the flamethrower spewed out into the tunnel they came from. A sea of fire was unleashed upon the waves of mutants, who tried to penetrate the defenses. However, it was all in vain as the rest of the creatures fled from the fire.

Then Boris sighed with relief before he brought attention on himself. "I think I need a drink after this."


	5. Chapter 5

Winter found herself surprised when the caravan she came with had immediately walked into the bar. After she began to follow Artyom and his companions into the bar, she was quick to take a seat beside her party members at a small round table.

Boris, the man who led the party to their destination, was met by an old man who carried a plate of cups. "Ivan, my friend. You're already putting out the drinks for all of us. You didn't even have to do that."

The old man laughed. "Ha, you're still going to pay me." The old man replied. "You'll pay for regular, just like everyone else, but I'll be getting out the good stuff." However, Ivan glanced over to the only person who was still sitting. "Evgeny, I didn't think you would be part of this guy's group. Are you going to take a drink with them?"

The Riga merchant shook his head. "Nyet, I'm just going to thank one of the people who saved my life and I'll get out. Okay?"

"Okay, just don't take too much of my time." Answered Ivan as he placed a bottle and four white cups on the table. "You boys have fun." Then he began to walk back behind the bar and man his station.

Evgeny walked over to Winter as she noticed his attention. "Miss since you saved my life, I've got something neat for you." He began as he pulled out ten giant Winter had not expected. "In case you come across a Preved, you could have a decent amount of sniper ammo."

Winter placed her reward into her bag as she smiled back at the man she saved. "I take that it's a sniper rifle."

"Oh yes, it's a big one." He replied. "Well, I better get going. I got some ammunition to make. Thanks for the ride, Boris." He waved his hand off to the experienced man, only to be given a wave back.

Once Evgeny left the bar, she focused her attention onto the table as she noticed Boris stand up and raise his drink. "I give a toast to Artyom, the young man who saved a caravan from being overtaken by anomalies and mutants alike." Boris began. "To Artyom." He grabbed his cup and drank its contents, only to be joined by Eugene and herself. When she drank the contents, it was not the sweet wine she once drank at Atlas. Instead, she felt the sensation of beer burning her throat.

She put down her drink and began coughing as Boris was quick to move beside her and tapped her back. "I take it's your first time drinking mushroom vodka?" He asked.

Winter nodded her head as she continued coughing. Once she cleared her throat, she found herself smiling. You guys drink this stuff?"

He laughed with an answer. "It's vodka, of course we do!"

She heard a burp on her right, only to grab her attention as she found Artyom showing mixed feelings about his drink.

"Ha, even it kicks his ass." Then he ran through his pockets as he placed a case of MGRs on the table besides Artyom. "Since you were the one who was awake when we were all knocked out by those anomalies, I think it deserve it."

Eugene was quick to comment on the recent events. "Artyom, are you immune to that shit?" Their companion asked. "It looks that way."

The young Russian took his compliments as he smiled back with joy. "I don't know what to say. I think so, but I haven't left my home station so that doesn't make any sense."

"Still, you should drink to the fact that you recovered faster than the rest of us." He stated. "It's something to be happy about."

As Winter was still dealing with the alcohol in her system, she was quickly brought in the center of attention as Boris spoke about her. "So, do you mind telling me what the hell you just did?" The older man asked. "I've seen some shit in my life, but I don't think I've seen anything you just did."

Now that she thought about it, she found it hard to explain the situation to him. He might not have understood the kind of power she had. Even though she was a specialist, it was still classified as the power of a huntress as she awkwardly smiled back to her companions. "I don't know where to begin."

"Ah fuck it, I think we should both drink to the fact that she saved Artyom's life when we thought they were both going to die." Then Boris snatched his cup and looked over to his fellow men. "Friends, one more drink to honor our lovely young lady before we all go our separate ways."

It was weird how the old man didn't even take the opportunity to ask her any questions, but Winter accepted it. At least it didn't obtain any more questions as she looked down to her trusty sword before she noticed Artyom taking another sip of his drink. Then she tugged him by the shoulder as she brought his full attention. "Artyom, we need to talk outside in private."

The young man was surprised, but was quick enough to realize its importance as she rose from her seat.

"Pardon me, but Artyom and I need to talk outside." She said to Boris and Eugene.

When Artyom rose from his seat, they both heard Eugene speak up. "Artyom, if you're out with her too long I'll understand." He said before he took another sip of his vodka.

After Artyom snatched his reward from Boris, he followed Winter down the steps as she groaned at the drink. "Uh, I have a feeling I might puke."

Despite his comment, Winter grabbed his attention when they arrived at the base of the stairs. "Artyom, when are we going to Polis?" She asked him.

He raised an eyebrow as he scratched his unshaved chin. "As soon as the station finished with its lockdown. We're not leaving until they lift it, but we'll leave as soon as possible."

"Why would they put the station on lockdown?" Winter asked. "We didn't do anything wrong."

Then Artyom began to explain to her. "From what my father told me, they're on lockdown because the guards want to see if the mutants will decide to leave the station alone." He reasoned. "Depending on how much of the threat, it might take a few hours to a few days. Even then, they warn against going. If we decide to go by ourselves, they might hold us for a few days. Even if they do, those who are important will get to leave first."

"Artyom, I need to ask some questions in Polis, but staying here in a few days is not something I'm going to stand for. I will not stay in this place for a while just so I could be safe."

"You're not the first person to tell that to the guards. I overheard some of the people trying to leave, but even those who don't care about their safety are just told by the guards no."

Winter shook her head. "Well, we should get ahold of some extra ammo and ammunition." She said. "It wouldn't hurt if we did."

After she finished her sentence, a small little boy ran up to him, and grabbed Winter's pants. "Hey lady, someone wants to talk to you and your friend to the Black Street. I'll lead you there for one bullet."

Her hand swatted the boy away from her. "Don't you have any manners. It's rude to grab someone by the pants." Winter stated to the boy.

Then he pointed his finger at her with an accusing moment. "You're so mean!" The nameless boy cried out.

Despite his attitude, Artyom laughed at him. "Okay, you go lead the way." He said before he pulled out a military grade bullet from his pocket and handed it to him.

"Okay, follow me. I know where he is."

. . .

When the small boy had arrived at their destination, he stopped in his tracks and looked back to the people he was leading. Then he pointed to a small area on his left. "He's right over there." Soon after, he left the two to their own devices.

As Artyom and Winter arrived at the small area, they saw a man who was slightly older than Artyom. However, his face expressed some degree of grim experience as he was not laughing when his words weighed something. "Both of you take a seat, I have a proposition for both of you." The two took their seats in two empty chairs across from him after he ate a spoonful of his goulash. "Riga has put the station on lockdown and I want to get out and get somewhere and I know both of you have places to be. Are you in?" He asked.

Then Artyom was quick to ask. "Excuse me, but who are you? It just feels weird that a stranger was so interested in our conversation."

"I'm Bourbon. Yes, its named after a drink, but that's not the point. I overheard that both of you want to go to Polis and I want to get the hell out of this station. I think we can help each other out."

Then Winter asked her question. "What makes you think we're so willing to trust you?"

"Because I heard both of you are capable of being immune to such bullshit when your friends started giving you a toast." Bourbon replied. "I know a set of tunnels where we can get our separate ways." Then he glanced over to the young man. "I'll give you my Kalash if you do so." Then he returned his gaze onto Winter. "As for you, I'll give you some shotgun shells. Though, I managed to come across some incendiary shells if that interests."

His rewards piqued her attention. "You have special ammunition? Where did you get your hands on that?"

"I stumbled upon an abandoned Ranger's hideout and they were what I managed to get from there. Everything else was empty before I left. So, are you going with this deal or not?"

Then Artyom spoke up. "We'll take your offer. I'll take the risk."

"Good, here is your initial payment for both of you." He brought out a magazine of MGRs onto the table. "That way, you can trust that we do have a way out of here. Now follow me. There is a small path we can take." Bourbon rose from his seat and began to lead the way. "Try not to get the attention of the guards." Then he pulled out a black mask from his pocket. "Girl, where we're going you are going to need this."

After the mask was presented, Winter was surprised by his concern. "Do you want me to wear it?"

"Yes, we're going to a set of tunnels that might have some dangerous people. If they discover that you're a woman. God help you." He explained.


	6. Chapter 6

After going through a maze of hallways, Artyom and Winter found themselves following their new guide out of the station.

Bourbon had begun to push a crate out from being in the way of the doorway as he glanced over to the two. "The guards blocked this area off since there are rumors of weird shit going on in here. I don't believe in it, but that is why both of you are with me."

Of the many problems Winter disliked about the man, the way he worded was enough to catch him by surprise. "Is that what you think of us?" She inquired. "Are we some simple tool for you?" The specialist of Atlas stopped in her tracks as Bourbon glanced over his shoulder and chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"You are not from around here." He answered. "I have heard stories of entire caravans of men who went mad because of the things that go in these tunnels." Bourbon shook his head at the thoughts. "While I still never believed they were real, there are some things that say otherwise."

Bourbon and Winter heard the youngest member of their party yelp in surprise as he stomped the ground.

"Artyom, what's wrong?" He turned on his flashlight as he saw a rat scurry away from his feet. Despite the young man's size over the rodents, Bourbon noticed his expression. "What the hell? Are you afraid of rats?"

The scared man raised his head and slowly nodded his head.

"You fucking baby, you scared the shit out of me."

However, Winter was quick to step into the conversation from going any further. "If Artyom is scared of rats, what is wrong with it?"

"I don't know about you, but a man who is so easily scared of rats has been living the good life in the Metro." Bourbon told her. "In these tunnels, the presence of rats are a sign that people are present. It leads to the present danger of mutants, but that is normal. Not seeing rats every now and then is a bad sign of things to come." Then he stormed into the darkness with his flashlight on. "Now let's go, we don't have time to waste." He said, leading the duo. "And keep up, we don't want to be alone and be met by a lurker."

Winter glanced to her companion from Exhibition as she tapped his shoulder. "You heard him, we better go." She stated as the two followed their guide into the darkness of the world.

Artyom pressed his Bastard closer to his chest as the light on his head was enough to illuminate the area around. Then he stood by her side as he struggled to speak up. "You are probably laughing at me for being afraid of rats by now." He began. "I'm not much of a man if I can't have the strength to overcome that fear."

"You fear rats?" She asked. "What could these rodents do? They're harmless and more of a nuisance."

The young man shook his head. "Don't underestimate them. Those creatures were small, but when they come in swarms the rats have no mercy and will eat you alive… My mother was one of their victims when I was a boy." Artyom lowered his head at the mention of his emotionally tragic past. "Now I am just some simple orphan in the care of the administrator."

The Atlesian specialist was taken aback by Artyom's explanation of his fear. One that she saw in his eyes as he continued to follow Bourbon into the darkness. The idea of a child seeing their own mother eaten alive was not something she would want on anyone, not even the people who deserved it. The fact that this existed and the way that Bourbon disregarded his fear was enough to tell the tale of things to come.

"Hold up." Bourbon ordered as he raised his fist up in the air. "Ah shit, this was a caravan." The older man was quick to inspect the bodies as he shook his head. "Damn, this is the work of bandits. Hansa said they got rid of these guys."

Winter assessed the situation, but placed a hand over her mouth as she saw the bodies of men and women strewn about. The flesh smelled and attracted the flies, who feed themselves on the decaying carcasses of the deceased.

"From the way I see it, the bandits are going to be nearby if they're capable of doing this." Then he walked over to one of the bodies and yanked out metal rod out of the chest of a man. "Artyom, take these." He said before giving his hand out to the man.

The young man was quick to step forward as he took hold of the small metal rod in his hands. "What's this?"

"Ammunition." Bourbon replied. "If you ever come across a Helsing, you will need the ammo. Buying the ammunition at the exchange is not worth your bullets. It's not worth it."

Bourbon's knowledge piqued Winter's curiosity. "You seem to know more than you let on." She commented. "How do you know this?"

"Bah, I once 'obtained' a Helsing from a stash that once belonged to the Rangers. When I returned back from the surface, I was just about to buy stacks of arrows. It was not worth my money, I could get more for my worth out of bullets than arrows. They're more common unlike the arrows. That and also making the arrows requires plenty of effort."

"I see."

Bourbon glanced over to a hallway on their right as they heard shouting coming out from the other side. The guide and Artyom had readied their weapons as a man swung the door open and began to cry out to the newcomers.

The stranger screamed to the top of his lungs as his hands was pressed against his ears. Once he had reached the opening of the hallway, he dropped to his legs and turned his gaze to Bourbon. "I'm dead." He said.

"Of course, we're armed." He stated.

However, the party watched as the bandit meant his words in a literal sense as his body slumped to his right and slammed onto the ground.

"What the fuck?"

Winter did the sensible thing by raising her Bastard up at the door on the other side of the hallway. In that room, she heard the cries of men and the gunfire erupting from the shadows. However, the chaos was quickly silenced after the sound of a single gunshot. "What's going on?" She looked over to Bourbon, only to see him checking the pulse of the man.

He shook his head as he rose up from the body. "I do not know what the hell is going on, but we better get going unless we end up like them." Then Bourbon began to leave the hallway and continued the journey from there as Artyom followed.

She stood there for a moment as she saw a cloud of darkness pass by the door as she heard a scream cry out for help. Despite all of the creatures of Grimm and the sheer amount of training she received at the Atlas Military, she had never been afraid like a child ever since she was a little girl.

A voice cried out to her, grabbing her attention. "Winter, come on!"

The young lady looked over to see Bourbon and Artyom gesturing their hands to come over as she was quick to follow them and depart from the scene she saw. The sheer amount of fear she felt at that moment was enough to tell her that there some things worse than the physical. No, it was the feeling that she was in the presence of something psychic, something that was not part of this world.

. . .

Winter was thankful that Artyom had a watch on his wrist. Ever since she accompanied him, he seemed to have the necessities in order to survive as he glanced over to her.

"It's been three hours since we left Riga station." Artyom answered.

A chuckled escaped from their leader's lips as he continued jogging. "Three hours? That is shorter than what I expected. Hell, if we get there I will give both of you a share of three cartridges and my Kalash. What do you say?"

"I'm fine with that deal."

"Good, we're almost there. I recognize the door already."

After the conversation wrapped up, Winter found herself looking at steel wall of the door. Its gears and machinery were showing signs of wear, but was still capable of doing its duty as a door. Bourbon was quick to knock on the door before a man shouted from a small doorway on their left. It was safe to assume it was a barrier of protection as a figure came to his station. "Motherfuckers, who the hell thinks it's a good idea to piss me off." The guard demanded.

His headlight shined onto their bodies as the trio raised their hands to shield their eyes.

"Bourbon, is that you?"

A chuckle escaped from the man's lips as he waved his hands. "Yes, it's me. I've come back to do a bit of a favors and repay you after last time." He answered.

"Well then, it's good to see you. Who are the other two?" He asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Risk takers just like me. Open the gate, I got some business to attend to."

The guard nodded his head, accepting Bourbon's words. "Will do. Wait a minute."

When the guard had left his post, Bourbon turned around and began to talk to a member of their party. "Winter, put on your mask. It's for your own good."

The specialist was taken aback. "Why do I need to wear it right now?"

"If you want to keep those fuckers from getting between your legs, I would do it right now. I owe these guards money and bringing a woman with me would make them happy."

"You wouldn't dare?"

Bourbon shook his head. "I may be a cutthroat, but I have morals. Now do as I say." He demanded as the doors creaked open.

Winter was quick to snatch her face mask as her hair caused nothing, but problems to him. As her mouth was covered, she could hardly breath in it.

Then Artyom walked over to her as he adjusted her mask for him. It was almost as if he knew something about perfection and knowing the details about perfection.

"How do I look?" She asked.

Artyom did not speak a word as he looked over to the man in charge. Bourbon chuckled as he gave a quick glance at her mask. "You'll hide well under that." He said. "You look just like a boy."

The doors opened as Winter saw a bright light shine in their faces. A figure of a man began walking towards them with the light behind his back. When Winter could finally see the man, he took the cigarette out and took a moment to release the air within him. "Bourbon, it's good to see you. Pay up." He said.

Bourbon brought out two cartridges from his pocket as he handed it to the man of the gate. "Here are your cartridges." He replied. "I hope that's enough."

"You still owe me, Bourbon. However, I'm curious to know who are your two companions."

"They're travelers passing by. Turns out that they wanted to leave the station's lockdown and I provided them a way to get out."

The guard scoffed at his explanation. "Hopefully you could pay them as well as us." Then Winter felt his eyes look at him. "Welcome to Market Station. If you are passing by, spend some of your bullets here. We'd appreciate it."

Winter sighed, feeling relieved that the guard had not discovered what she was.

As the trio began to enter through the defenses of the station, the guard held up his hand and stopped her. Had he grown suspicious of her already? "You have a sword." He commented. "That's a perfect weapon against mutants. Well, have fun."

After they walked past the checkpoint, she found Artyom waiting for her. "Winter, what did the guard say?"

"He was just commenting on my sword." She replied. "He doesn't know."

"Good." Replied Bourbon, not looking back at his two companions. "That means I can get you two to your destination without a worry."

"You know where we're going?"

The man stopped in his tracks as he turned around with his back facing to the station's buzzing activity. "Of course, an old friend of mine told me." He answered. "Am I right, Khan?"

Winter and Artyom were taken aback as an old man walked into their conversation from the corner. He wore a red bandana as his facial hair resembled that of the old people living in Mistral. Yet, she sensed there was something more to him than meets the eye. "Who are you?" The woman asked.

The old man smiled as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Just an old man named Khan. As to what reasons I have to be here, let's just say that Hunter contacted me through a particular method." He answered. "However, I know what both of you are seeking, Artyom of Exhibition and Winter Schnee of the Atlas Miltiary."


	7. Chapter 7

It was strange to know that there were strangers who were willing to help out along the way. Winter did not mind it, but she was curious to know why this old man was concerned with Artyom's mission to defend his home station. Yet, she remained quiet as Khan spoke with the young man in the far end of the room. However, she could not understand how Khan was able to know about her. She gripped onto the handle of her sword and gritted her teeth underneath the mask of hers.

The mask Bourbon handed her was quite perfect at hiding her own identity, but it was stuffy enough to make it difficult for her to breath. Maybe it was meant to be that way for those who preferred stealth in these tunnels. The specialist glanced around as Bourbon stood beside her with a cup of Vodka in his hands. "It's been awhile since I took a drink from this station. Though, it might be my last."

Then Winter had a question to ask from him. "Bourbon, do you know what Artyom is talking about with him? They've been there for quite some time."

"It's none of my business, but rumor has it that Khan is a magician of sorts. Not the kind with those cheap tricks who go on stage to surprise people, but the kind that do things on the go. I've heard rumors about him going through some places no man nor beast ever goes to. All I know is that he is immune to plenty of bullshit that lurks in the tunnels."

"A mystical man, that sounds like nonsense."

Bourbon scoffed at her reply. "Girl, I've been with this man for quite some time. Allow me to inform you, very few walk through the most dangerous tunnels alone. Most of all, he has saved my life because he is immune to those ghosts and shit that few people might stumble upon. I like to think he is since he senses when something is off and it goes wrong."

She crossed her arms with skepticism. "He's and old man. Why would you put your faith in him?"

"Winter, there is more to Khan than meets the eye. Trust me on this one, being with Khan assures you that he'll get you out safely if you listen to him. I've heard tales of entire stations not listening to him and somehow go missing and die. The worse part to this is when people start searching for those missing survivors, there is no evidence of their bodies. If you don't think he is anything special, fine by me. But at least think of him as a man who has more experience than the rest of us Stalkers. After all, he is one of the few who have survived and lived to tell the tale." Then he took a sip of his Vodka. The Atlesian could see that the drink could help relieve his shoulders.

The old man and Artyom rose up from their stools as they came over to the two and confronted them. Khan handed the young man a booklet of a kind, but Winter could not see the details about what the booklet was. However, the old man was no focusing his attention on her. "Strange to see someone from a different world here." He began. "Though, I welcome the sight of newcomers, even if they do not understand the Metro. You have something to say?"

The specialist nodded her head. "How do you know where I am from?" She asked. "I don't even know how I got here and why I'm not living in this world. What does this mean to you?"

Khan shook his head. "It means nothing to me. Your presence intrigued me really. However, this I not a safe place for someone like yourself. The Metro is always filled with predators and prey, whether it be mutant or man."

"I am not someone to be taken lightly." Winter began. "If you think you are better than me than why ask me these questions."

He raised his hand. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to offend you. I was stating how dangerous the Metro is from an… observer's standpoint. It is not safe for you here. Although you have your powers from your world, it would serve no purpose other than having a target on your back. The Nazis would call you a subhuman, the Reds would see you as some sort of spy, and Bourbon already explained Hansa so I have no issue with that." Khan stated. "Though, I would like to know what you plan to do?"

"Why does that matter to you? You seem so interested in knowing my purpose being here."

Then Artyom was quick to talk to her. "Winter, Khan can take us directly to Polis Station and you can talk to the Rangers there." He said. "Every step of the way, we now have a clear path to go to."

However, Khan corrected him. "I didn't say I could go through a direct route to Polis. I do know how to get there, but we are going to have to take the long way out of here." He said. "If we leave the station, the Hansa guards will stop us for having a notorious drinker in our company."

Winter joined in when all eyes were focused on Bourbon taking a sip at his Vodka.

When he finished, he took a quick look at his companions. "What?"

Then Khan brought their attention back on himself. "Despite having our friend around, we do have a good chance of leaving the station through another method."

"You're serious, you are going to let us go through the surface. You know those odds with these two around."

"I know." He answered. "However, it is the best option to go. You two get some filters, I will see to it that I convince the guards to allow us through."

Bourbon didn't seem convinced at his planning. "Khan, how are going to easily let us through?"

A smile fell upon the old man's face. "The head of the surface guards happens to have a knack for knives. I know a man here who makes a good name by making high-quality knives. Trust me, it will convince him to let us through. After all, those cartridges could have been used to bribe him."

When the group had arrived at the station's surface entrance, Winter felt her backpack to be much heavier than before. Was those air filters worth carrying them around? She wanted to ask, but to these people it might be a stupid question and so she remained silent. The specialist observed Artyom as he walked up to her with a watch. "What is this?" She asked.

Artyom expressed a smile as he handed her the watch. "A watch." He answered. "I bought it, but you might find it useful since it'll help tell you how much air you have left until you have to switch it out."

She accepted his gift to her as she wore it around her left wrist. It was strange that small items like these were now valuable and were given a slightly different use than what they once were originally made to do. Supposedly, watches were meant to take care of time for people who did not desire to bring a clock with them. However, she did not mind it as she synched the time.

Khan looked over to his companions as he smiled at them. "Are all of you ready?" He asked.

Everyone was quick to nod at him.

"Good, get ready. I'll see if I can bribe the guard." The old man walked forth and confronted the fat guard. Unlike the rest of his men, he was much more equipped than usual as he looked down on him. "I heard you enjoy knives." Then Khan pulled the blade out from his knapsack. "I hope you won't mind this gift if you allowed us to pass."

The serious fat man's expression had changed. He accepted the gift as he inspected the knife itself. "This is quite a knife and you bought this for me?" He asked.

"Yes." Khan said as he nodded his head. "I heard there was a specialist who designs high-quality knifes within the station. He's quite a professional I hear."

The guard captain leaned forward. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's in the platform area near the edge. Once your shift is over, you'll find him using a grinding the blades."

A smile fell upon his face as he heard this very news. "Very good then. You and your friends can go through." Then he looked to five other men near the entrance. "Open the gates, these four may pass."

One of the guards began to shout. "Get ready men, we're opening the gates!"

Winter heard one of the men complain. "God, I hate this." Then she remained silent as the guards opened the metal gates open. She felt the cold air seep into the station as the guards readied their weapons. Some made out of junk and while other weapons seemed to be designed, but worn down over time.

Once the gates were fully opened, the captain walked out of the gates with his shotgun as he scanned the entire area. "Clear, you four get going!"

As the group of four were passing by the guards, Bourbon's presence earned a reminder from one of them.

"Bourbon, remember what you owe me."

The drinker chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll pay you when I get back." Then he followed Khan and Artyom out the door as the doors closed behind Winter.

She found herself looking back at the place where she arrived at, the surface.

Khan lead the way as the others followed him up the escalators. She followed his lead as she took off her face mask. As she did, oxygen was slowly getting harder to obtain.

The old man was quick to alert the three. "Gas masks on!"

Once more, Winter found herself back in the dangerous situation as she wrapped her head within the only confines of safety that allowed her to breath.

Then she heard Bourbon's comment. "This is the Dead City. Welcome home, Artyom."

As she reached the top, the sunlight shined itself on her gasmask.


	8. Chapter 8

Winter Schnee could have never feel so vulnerable at this very moment. Here, she saw how far humanity could fall when they tried to reach for their dreams in the sky. Man, was now fighting for scraps on the ground like rats in the tunnels. What made it worse was the fact that the only difference between living and choking to death was the glass between her face and the rest of the surface world.

The specialist and her companions were now walking within the remains of the decaying train station. Bodies, both fresh and old, were strewn about with broken gas masks on their silent faces or the frozen pools of blood besides their carcasses. She wondered what this city would have looked like before its miserable descent into emptiness.

Bourbon led the party as he stumbled upon the bodies. Then he dropped to a single knee and inspected dead man. "Check the bodies for anything valuable. They might have some extra ammunition and air filters with them." Then his hand pulled two belts of pistol ammo from the body along with two air filters. "Thank you, friend." Khan and Artyom followed Bourbon's example as they went through the bodies of the deceased.

When Winter found one of the bodies in front of her, she was surprised to see a frozen man holding on to his weapon. She picked the shotgun shells off of his belt as Bourbon came over to her.

"Kid, take the Shambler." He began. "He's not going to need it."

She took ahold of the dead man's weapon as she glanced over to him. "Isn't stealing from the dead looked down upon?" The specialist didn't like what she was doing here. Taking the valuables from the dead felt wrong at the first time she pulled it off his body.

"They're stalkers." Bourbon answered. "It's a way of life on the surface and it's the only way for them to make money back in their home stations. They would do the same if they found your body. Without doing this, life in the Metros would be much harder." The older person looked over his shoulder to find Khan and Artyom standing near the entrance of these great wooden doors. They peeked outside as Bourbon tapped him by the solder. "The least you can do is take it from them, any stalker would understand why you looted off their bodies."

"I don't know." Winter replied. "It feels wrong, even when I have the weapon."

"Then leave it, but here is something you also need to understand, Winter. We are now standing on the surface. Here, every single step could be your last." Then he walked over to the old man as he began talking. "Khan, where do you think we should go to?"

Khan turned his head away from the small creak in the giant doors before he glanced over to Bourbon. "We're going to pass through a Ranger's hideout and see if anyone is there. If not, we take our supplies from there and begin to pass by through the Black Station."

"The Black Station, isn't that place infested with Nazis. It would be a death trap if we go there." Bourbon mentioned. "I think we should pass by to the Armory."

The old man shook his head in disbelief. "We would have to go through the Reds and somehow get past through the frontlines." Despite of his gas mask covering his face, Winter could somehow feel his expression. "The Black Station would be a good place to go to since I recall something about some Polis Rangers raiding the Nazis."

"They're fighting with the Nazis?" Artyom asked. "I thought they were neutral."

Khan turned over to the young man. "In the Metro, they are neutral to some degree. However, the occasionally interfere with the Reds and the Reich if they don't follow certain guidelines when fighting each other. However, the surface is a different matter and that the stations of the underground and the Council have no power here. After all, the only rule on the surface is the strongest survives."

After Winter had departed from the body with her new weapon at hand, she began to rejoin the party as they slowly opened the great doors and found the former streets cracked in two. The underground sewage system was now a river full of chemicals and uncleansed water that split the street in two. Then there were the many destroyed and wrecked cars and trucks that lay abandoned ever since the bombs fell.

The specialist was in both awe and fear as this place was once a city, no more. She noticed small little rodent mutants flying up into the skies as they escaped the disturbance that was also known as the humans. The sun was at its highest as Khan tapped Bourbon by the shoulder and gestured him to follow.

When Khan lead the group to the left of the road, there was this bridge that was built upon the wrecks of the cars. Then he took a running leap and jumped over the small river and landed onto the other side. "Come, we can't stay here any longer." He began before an explanation followed. "We only have enough filters for about fifteen minutes. Just hope that we don't get spotted by other forms of mutants. Particularly the demons."

Then Winter heard Bourbon laugh with optimism. "Oh yes, the fucking bitches. Let's get going before they come around."

"Demons?" She asked. "Are they-"

"No, they're not literal demons. It's a nickname we gave them. They're mutants with wings, but don't let that get the better of you. Bullets are not enough to kill them and trust me, I know." Bourbon quickly followed the same steps as Khan when he jumped over the small river and landed on his feet on the other side of the jump. "Alright, who's next."

The young, but quiet man raised his hands. "I'll go." Then Artyom tried to repeat the same actions as Bourbon and Khan, but his jump was not enough. When he landed on the other side, only the upper part of his torso had landed on the hood as he tried to reach out for Bourbon's hand.

"Hang on, Artyom. Uncle Bourbon got you covered." When the older man tried to reach his hand out to him, the car Artyom held on to had slowly tipped into the river. "Fuck." He swore from his lips as he leaned over the edge to see the river.

Winter was quick to do the same as she looked down into the river and began to see Artyom drenched in the river water. However, he managed to get out of the water and get ahold of the path of snow that lead to her side.

"Damn it, Khan how are they going to get across?" He asked.

The old man joined him and began to assess the situation. "There is nothing we can do and we can't waste any time whatsoever." Then he looked to a building behind his back and noticed the connection to the building. There were various paths that lead to gate front. "Okay, Artyom, Winter, we'll meet up to the gated building and see where we will go from there. You two stay close to each other and if you meet a demon, find the nearest crevice you can find. They'll usually break away as soon as you do that."

Then a bestial cry had alerted the group of a new threat that came for them.

"Shit, demons. We got to run. Good luck to both of you!"

Winter looked at the sky and saw two winged beasts descend from the skies as Bourbon and Khan were quick to sprint away from the two.

When Artyom had finally arrived with Winter, he brought up his Bastard gun and fired upon one of the demons flying down towards him. Yet, he was caught off-guard when he saw Winter leap up from the ground as she pulled her sword off her belt. "Woah." He began as Artyom watched the specialist make contact with the demon face to face.

Thanks to the glyphs, the specialist accelerated forward as she took a hard grip on her sabre. The beast roared at her as its wings tightened together for a dive towards her. However, she had fought bigger beasts than this one. When they both were moments away from each other, she struck down the winged mutant with a single swing before she descended back down to the ground. Soon after, the body landed behind her.

When she saw Artyom standing across from her, she could see that he was beyond surprised. He was in pure awe of her presence as he let down his guard for once. "I think I'll be safe if I accompany you." He followed that up with a slight chuckle.

Yet, Winter saw a demon flying towards them with Artyom's back turned towards it. She felt the urge to run at this moment and decided not to take any chances with fate as Winter grabbed the young man's arm and sprinted towards the building across from the train station.

The demon slowed down and landed on the area where Winter and Artyom were moments ago; however, it cried out in anger as it stood its ground. Once the two had entered the lobby, Winter brought up her newly acquired Shambler as she began to load the shells inside of the weapon. She had seen Bourbon do something like this at one point, but that didn't matter as she waited for the demon to come after them.

As if the creature didn't want to go through the trouble, it began to leave the area and fly elsewhere. Then she lowered her weapon and checked her companion. "Artyom, are you okay?" He was breathing heavily, but he gave her a thumb up as reached over to her with a large hug.

"Winter, thank you for saving my life."

At this moment, she was taken aback by this awkward moment, but at the same time she appreciated rescuing the young man a second time. She returned with a hug before the two released their hold on each other and looked around. "You're welcome. We should get going, I have a feeling something off is in this building."

Then they heard a growling within the building.

"Artyom, we have company."


	9. Chapter 9

Artyom reloaded his Bastard gun as he slammed the top down on his cartridge. "Damn it, watchmen!" In the lobby of the former building, he stood behind Winter as a dozen beasts had started to run towards them.

When he was about to pull the trigger, but Winter sprinted towards the mutants with her bloodied sword of hers. He hesitated to shoot since she was in the way, but watched as a bystander when the young woman made her first three kills with fluent sword slashes. The watchmen pack was taken aback by her skill with a sword that they kept themselves back and confronted her. They snarled at her presence, but she remained unmoving and unafraid of their number.

The young man could not believe what he was seeing. Creatures of the surface were afraid of a human ever since the fire was set alight. If Artyom told this to Alex, he wouldn't believe him even though he was his adopted son. No one would believe him for what he was seeing. This woman had a fighting chance against demons and could single-handily fight off a pack of watchmen all by herself.

Then he heard their voice as she faced the creatures. "Artyom, be careful. They might get past me." She was correct in pointing that out as three of the mutants departed from their pack. It was possible that they were looking for another route to flank the two. Such was the way of the mutants.

One of the watchmen had the courage to leap at Winter, but she ran her sword into the mutant's throat before she tossed it aside. The next three did the same as she took a step back and swung her sword above the exposed neck of her first attacker. The second mutant was about to take the opportunity, but Winter summoned her glyph to speedily back away from being touched.

Artyom mustered the courage to fire his makeshift machine gun as his cartridge slowly shifted the magazine for the next dirty bullets to follow. His weapon's inaccuracy was enough to fly his sights off his targets and in some cases, kill the watchmen that remained in the back. However, he killed Winter's third attacker.

He then felt a terrible moment in his body as his mind heard a stranger's voice echo into his soul. "Danger… above…" Artyom felt his eyes irritated, causing him to blink his eyes, but he felt like he was seeing a different kind of vision. The mutants were slowly colored in red as Winter was identified in green. How he got ahold of this power was beyond him, but then he noticed two red silhouettes of watchmen a floor above him and were looking straight at him.

His Bastard gun was brought to the ceiling as he opened fire upon them. The strange vision slowly faded away from his eyes as he saw a small opening large enough for the mutants to come through. However, he managed to kill one of them in the process. Yet, he was not done when the second one leaped for him, but as he pulled hard on the trigger he heard his weapon click.

The watchman slammed into his body as the mutant began snapping its jaws. Then its paw had tossed his weapon aside before it was about to make a swipe.

Then he was surprised when Winter came to his rescue. "Artyom!" Her sword had removed the watchman's raised paw as blood spilled onto the floor. She was quick to stab it into the abdomen and kick the bleeding creature off his body.

As Artyom swiped the blood off his gas mask, he looked beyond the woman and saw the rest of the watchmen run towards their only opportunity. His hand reached for his double-barreled shotgun and brought it to bear. Then two blasts were enough to kill two of the mutants, leaving another two contend with.

"You will not touch him!" She shouted as she readied her sword to face them. Then another one of her glyphs appeared, but this was entirely different. A white wolf flew out and laid its teeth onto a watchman's neck. With a single snap, the mutant was dead and slumped to the ground.

The last mutant, displayed signs of fear as it slowly backed away from the white wolf. It began to back away before turning the other direction and escaping through a collapsed wall. After the successful engagement, the summoned wolf and the glyphs disappeared, leaving the two humans alone.

Winter glanced over to him and reached her hand out to him. "Artyom, are you okay?"

The young man simply nodded as he slowly breathed hard behind his gas mask. "Yes, I'm fine." After Winter pulled him off the ground, they both took a good look into each other before Artyom noticed her concern. "What's wrong?"

"Your gas mask, it looks like it got damaged. You need to fix it?" Winter asked.

He shook his head at her suggestion. "No we don't have time to find anyone to help fix my gas mask. I heard that Stalkers take the masks off the dead since it's quicker."

"Quicker, isn't looting off a person's body a bad thing around these parts."

Artyom turned away from his rescuer and set his gaze upon the collapsed wall. "I've heard tales from Stalkers who went to the surface, but they always gave my friends and I some advice to steal off the dead. It's the only way to live here."

"Hopefully we can find you a new gas mask." She replied. "I would hate to lose someone who watched my back."

"You need me to watch your back?" He asked. "I don't know about you, but you seem good with that sword and could handle yourself against a pack of watchmen."

"But you did take out those creatures on the second floor." Then her watch beeped as the strange young woman took a quick glance at the time. "Artyom, I know this is a bad time to ask, but how do I change my gas mask without breathing to death?"

"How do you not know that?"

"Remember, I'm not from around here."

The Russian relaxed his shoulders as he grabbed a spare air filter and made a quick change between filters. As he slowly tightened the only source of air, he could hear her breathing slowly and fade once her lungs were refilled with her own air.

"Thank you, Artyom, I thought something might have happened in the moment."

After reloading his shotgun and reclaiming his Bastard gun, Artyom and Winter began to walk through the small hallway where the last mutant retreated. As they came closer to the other side of the building, there was a small park filled with frozen ground and relics of a long-forgotten era.

Then he noticed Winter stop in her tracks. "This looks like it used to be a playground." She commented as she continued to walk towards the remains of the playsets. Artyom followed as he gripped onto his militia weapon. When she came closer, he noticed her body taken aback by the skeletons of children whose frames lay unburied with the remains of their clothes frozen with their bones. "Who would do something so horrible to children?" She asked, but Artyom heard a strain in her voice. When her knees fell to the snow-covered grown, he heard Winter from the constraints of her gas mask. It seemed to be that there was more to her than meets the eye. However, he could understand her reaction to something so horrific and painful to seeing the skeletons of children.

Artyom walked beside her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Winter, you can't do that here. We have to move."

The young woman shook her head. "Why, why would someone do something that terrible?"

"I don't know, Winter, but we have to move."

Before they could move, Artyom noticed three red dots shinning on him and his companion as he looked around. As he looked for the origin of the light, he saw about dozens of men clad in black. However, the young man was horrified when he recognized their infamous markings.

"The Fourth Reich." He gasped as silhouettes appeared on the other side of the playground and were coming out of a collapsed brick wall.

One of the Reich soldiers was quick to shout at him. "Hands up, sub-humans!" A man shouted as he raised his Kalash at him.

The two individuals were surrounded as the Fourth Reich soldiers kept their sights on them. However, a man in a peaked cap stepped forward with his hands behind his back. "What do we have here?" He began. "Two mutants skulking around on the surface where they shouldn't have."

Artyom spoke up. "Let us go. We have no quarrel against the Fourth Reich."

"We're going to bring both of you in at the Black Station for questioning and seeing if you are true Russians and untainted humans."

Winter rose from her knees. "Untainted humans, what is this about?"

The Nazi officer glanced through his gas mask as he looked to the female. "A woman? What brings you to the surface?"

"None of your business."

"We'll see about that. Once we check you out for not being sub-human, maybe you can accompany one of us to our beds." His men quickly laughed after he finished.

Then her hand reached for her sword handle. "I won't let that happen."

"A sword, quite a fine weapon for an officer such as myself."

"Over my dead body."

The officer shrugged his shoulder. "Such a pity, I wonder what you would have been like in bed." Then his tone changed. "Ready men! Aim! F-"

A single gunshot echoed at the playground, but the officer's body slumped to the ground in front of Winter and Artyom. "Artyom, what's going on?"

Then a cry screamed out from around the Fourth Reich soldiers as they looked up to see the decaying departments. "Kill these sub-humans and find that sniper." After he said those words, another body dropped to a gunshot.

It was to Artyom's surprise that someone had the opportunity to ambush these men, these infamous soldiers who held little mercy. "Glory to the Red Line, long live Comrade Moskvin!" Soon after that statement, dozens of men cried out a battle cry which had turned the dozens of Nazis away from their outnumbered travelers.

He looked up and found windows filled with light brown uniforms appearing at the windows and the broken doorways. Their Kalashs and rifles rained down on the vulnerable Nazis before he too took the opportunity to save himself from the firefight. "Winter, let's have at them." He said, causing the woman to pull out her sabre and sprint towards the nearest man who was looking at nearby apartment windows.

When she had slashed his body aside, the man dropped to the ground and groaned in pain. "Fuck, I'm going to kill that bitch!" A bullet flew into his head as blood was whipped out and landed across the snow.

Bringing his Bastard gun to bear, he fired his machine gun in three short bursts aiming at the men across the playground. Two men dropped to the bursts while a third man had shrugged the rounds thanks to his plated armor. Unlike the others, who were equipped with Kalashs, he carried a heavy weapon that was infamous in the Metro and was known to be given to the most notorious squads of the Fourth Reich, Heavy Squads.

The heavy spun up his barrels as hundreds of bullets were flying in Artyom's direction, forcing him to slide behind a mailbox for cover. The bullets peppered the blue mailbox as the metal rang loudly at the impact. The young man cried out in terror as he tightened his grip on his Bastard gun. "Die, you mutant fuck!"

Artyom glanced up to see a figure of a Red Line soldier carrying a rifle in his hands before he saw a bullet casing eject out of the barrel. His eyes gazed into his soul before he gave him a thumb up. This made Artyom curious as he glanced over to his right and saw the heavily-plated Nazi lying on the floor. Whoever that stranger was, he should thank him for saving his life. He glanced back to the window and saw it empty.

He joined the firefight by laying on the snow beside the mailbox as he reloaded his Bastard for a fresh magazine, but in this fight he saw Winter flying past the Nazis while she made steps onto the glyphs of hers. It was a strange power the woman had; however, he was curious if a young man like him could achieve such power.

When the shooting ceased, Artyom rose from the ground and looked around at the windows of the nearby apartments. Dozens of Red Line soldiers were leaving the scene, all except one. Looking at the window across from him at the third floor. "If you ever want to know who we are, inform your friends and ladies that we are the communist revolutionaries who work for the Red Line." He began. "I cannot stay long, but I am happy to keep both of you alive." Artyom recognized the man, only to see his uniform covered in various scarves and a leather jacket. It was the sniper who saved him. The mysterious stranger immediately bowed before joining his brothers to their destination on the surface.

Winter sat beside the bodies as she began to stumble to the ground and cry once more. "I killed them, why don't I feel ashamed of that." He sword was stuck in the ground as she used its handle to keep herself from falling into the blood-covered snow.

"Winter?" He asked, curious about his companion as he walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay." She replied. "I just killed another person… with my own sword."

"We couldn't avoid it."

"For some odd reason, I feel like you're right. Their deaths couldn't have been avoided."

The young Russian sat beside her as he held onto her hand on the sword's handle. "Winter, we have to go. We don't have much time." He watched silently as she lowered her head and abhorred at the idea of killing another person. Artyom couldn't blame here, she was not ready to take a life after her experience of being from another place. Then she pulled herself off the snow and stopped sniffling at her previous actions.

"Artyom, where do you think we could go?"

"I don't know, but maybe those Reds could help us with directions. Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Winter and Artyom found themselves lost as they slowly walked through the remains of an apartment. They remained quiet as the specialist led the way. Her flashlight lit the way as she continued to walk towards the half-standing building. "Artyom, I think there is a way through here." She said.

The young lady climbed up the rubble as she noticed an opening through a broken wall. Then she immediately pulled out her battery charger and improved her flashlight's power. When she raised her head, there was a chair placed in the room as a shadow of a man was hanging from the ceiling.

"My god." The specialist cried out.

Artyom arrived on the scene beside the woman as he too noticed the strange sight. "That definitely should not be there." He commented. Then he made a slow step forward.

However, Winter grabbed him by the hand. "Artyom, I think we should find another way."

"I don't think we have much of a choice. We don't want to waste our air filters if we do this." The young man explained. "Besides, I think that is the only way we can get our directions."

She shook her head. "This doesn't feel right at all. There shouldn't be a shadow here if there isn't a body."

"Look there is a door on the other side. Let's go around it."

"Okay."

Winter brought her Bastard gun to bear as she and Artyom skirted around the shadow. Once they were through the door, the duo heard an eerie laughter echo from a room on the far left. Yet, there was no one signs of a person living here. "Did you hear that?" Artyom asked.

"Yes." She replied, but her tone expressed how much she was afraid. The specialist was taught to not show fear against the creatures of Grimm, but this was something beyond her. There was something beyond the Grimm that she could not comprehend as she followed Artyom through the hallway.

When they finally reached the other side, Artyom began to pull the door open back with whatever strength he had. As he continued to pull, Winter felt a presence that was watching her. She slowly turned her head towards the room that once laughed, only to jump back in shock.

"Artyom, look."

The young man turned his head as he too joined her with a similar expression. They both remained frozen with silence as their gazes were focused on two children standing in front of them. However, these were not children of the Metro.

Winter took a closer inspection and noticed that these two children were not wearing any winter clothing. However, they were not also wearing a gas mask for an environment that could kill them. These children didn't do anything except look at them with expressionless faces. Never had something so innocent terrified her.

Then just like magic, they disappeared.

She took one step into the room as she noticed the lack of evidence where they had gone to. "Artyom, I think you should open that door now."

As soon as the door was pulled open, Winter returned to the young man and entered a flight of stairs. The duo immediately descended from the floor as they left the apartment through a service door. Never had she encountered something so paranormal in her life. It was not simply that they were children, but the fact that ghosts exists still terrified her.

After they exited the apartment, Artyom looked to his surroundings. However, Winter noticed that he seemed to be frustrated. "I don't want to say, but I think we're lost."

Was it all in vain? Was looking for another way to rendezvous with Bourbon and Khan worthless? She wanted to think about it, but another thought scared her. Their air filters were very limited and if they remained on the surface there was a chance that the specialist and her friend could behind their gas masks. "Artyom, if we can't find those people. Let's see if we find some shelter and hopefully find someone who has air filters."

The young man calmed down and nodded at the thought. "Okay then." Artyom spoke to himself. Maybe we find some small station or an opening that leads back into the Metro. Now depending on where that opening is located on the map we might find a nearby station and get some shelter there for some time."

"That sounds like a plan. Do you know any nearby entrances?"

She noticed his gaze when he looked at her. "No, I don't." He replied. "I don't have the experience of a Stalker so no. We won't be able to find one unless we're desperate and find an entrance to the Metro by pure accident. That is if we don't count the mutants that we might come across and the limit of our air filters." Then he glanced at his sub-machine gun. "So, we better get moving if we want a better chance."

Winter smiled at the man's thinking. When he was faced with an obstacle, he somehow managed to think of something hopeful to keep him going. Even if there was some level of danger involved, he was taking the risk to do it. Then she thought of the man who gave him his task, Hunter. Did Artyom really look up to the man to continue this adventure of what remained of humanity on this world?

Artyom took point as he led her across the street. With his weapon in hand, there was a sense of determination. "Come, we have to survive. I don't want to die here."

"My head, I don't feel so good." She replied. The woman sensed there was something wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then she stumbled to her knees as Artyom ran over to her aid.

"Winter, are you okay?" He asked.

She looked up to him and shook her head. "No, my head isn't feeling so fine."

"It might be your air filter, let me change it."

"Artyom, it's not that. My breathing is fine."

There was a presence, a strange one which she couldn't put her finger on. However, it was almost similar her moment in the apartment. Then she recognized something violated her mind and she was helpless to stop it. _You refuse to stop death…_ The voice stated. _You side with him…_

What was this being talking about? Then she remembered her first time she laid eyes on the portal project. It was also the day she met those creatures that spoke just like this.

 _Now you remember… eliminate him…_

Who was 'him'? That was a question in her mind until she looked up to Artyom. These creatures, these Dark Ones wanted her to kill him. Why?

 _She questions… remove her…_

Behind Artyom, Winter saw a dark figure appear out of thin air. The creature was tall and skinny, but she recognized it. The mutant was here to get rid of her. "Behind you!" She cried out. He looked over his shoulder and saw the Dark One extend its hand towards. However, the mutant flash stepped forward and past the young man's view. Never had she felt so vulnerable when she was looking at the gaze of its eyes made of the void. She was taken aback when it touched her cheek with its hand.

There was something strange about its touch, but it affected her mind as reality faded away and Winter found herself standing in darkness. She looked around, afraid of the possible danger the specialist faced. Then she found a body…

"What is going on?" She asked.

Out from the darkness, Winter heard a cry for help. It was not some random person who asking for it, because the specialist knew her voice. Her baby little sister was in distress.

When she went over towards the body, fear overtook the young lady as she recognized the dress her younger sister wore. "Weiss, are you okay?" She turned the body, but it was already too late. Winter cried out in horror when she saw her sister's lifeless expression within the darkness. Filled with grief, she didn't notice the pair of boots standing across her sister's body.

A voice had spoken, but Winter recognized Hunter's voice. "Winter, look at me." As she hesitantly looked away from the body, the specialist looked up to the man who saved her when she arrived. "I am going to make this quick because I don't have much time to talk. The Dark Ones are messing with your head. You need to realize this."

"How do you know this?"

"I am now one of their victims, but know this. If you realize that the Dark Ones are messing with your mind, their power is limited." He said while he pulled out a revolver from his holster and gave the weapon to her. "Now that you know this, you must confront their tricks yourself."

After she took this weapon from his hand, Winter was puzzled by. "What do you expect me to do with this?"

A smile came upon the man's lips. "Shoot it. Remember this, if its hostile, kill it." Then he pointed behind her back. "The creature is here."

Turning around, Winter saw a Dark One walking towards her. She couldn't explain if it was an aura or not, but the creature expressed its danger through a menacing red glow. _Remove her…_ She lined up the sights of the pistol and fired. A loud bang echoed around, but the effect was clear when the Dark One stumbled back. Then Winter pulled the trigger once more and this time she saw it fall onto one knee.

When the third shot was fired, the Dark One fell onto its back.

 _You have doomed us all…_

She heard Hunter's spiritual chuckle behind her shoulder. "Very good." He began. "However, I have one more thing to tell you."

"What is it?" Questioned Winter.

"You no longer in Moscow. Farewell Winter, you're back home."

* * *

Bourbon hated how Khan had disappeared from his company. The man was a good shot and had a knack for getting him out of harsh situations. As he turned around the corner, he recognized Artyom on his knees in the middle of the street. "What the hell?" The Stalker asked himself. "Artyom!"

He ran over to the young man, only to see him looking down at the bag full of bullets.

"I see you found one hell of a stash of cartridges, now get out of the open. It's not safe here."

The older man heard a small voice coming out from Artyom's lips. "This was Winter's bag. She's gone."

At that moment, Bourbon dropped to one knee and remained beside Artyom. "Hey kid, I'm sorry for your loss." He was not someone to look up to, but he knew that there was a relationship between Artyom and Winter. Whether they were close was up for debate, but he didn't want the young man to do something stupid over the loss of his friend. He placed his hand on Artyom's shoulder. "Artyom, we better get going. There is a station nearby and maybe… maybe we can get a drink in her honor."

Then he noticed Artyom lower his head. "Okay." Replied the young man as he carried the bag over his shoulders. "I'm sorry Winter, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Then Artyom looked over to Bourbon's face. 'Will it lead to Polis?"

"Yes." He answered. "It's a direct path to Polis Station. Trust me, I've been through that part of the Metro."

"Good, I need to get this message to Polis. For Winter."


	11. Chapter 11

_Beep…_

It was almost a dream, almost. Winter groaned in her state and she felt like a truck rammed into her, but she remembered what had happened before. The dead city she traveled through, the hardened people, and the violent creatures that dared to kill anything human. However, she remembered what happened before.

Then she heard the sky crack as the winds howled.

Awakened by the cries of jet engines, the specialist sat up and looked around to find herself in a much familiar place. Then she recognized the Atlesian designs within her quarters, it lacked color, but it made up for it with utility.

A door on her right had slid open as the imposing figure revealed himself into the room with his white uniform. "Specialist Schnee, I see you're already awake."

The woman straightened her back and saluted her superior, but was taken aback by his entrance. "General Ironwood!"

"At ease specialist, you have been missing for quite some time." He replied as his hands remained behind his back.

"Sir, what were you doing while I was away?"

The older man smiled. "After you were taken away, I was trying my best to find you until the project held abnormal power levels. For a moment, I feared the worst about what happened to you."

"General, you will not believe me if I told you what happened when I was gone. It's quite hard to accept that there is a new world on the other side." Winter explained. "Though I think we should be grateful that Remnant is not in a terrible state as those people."

"I've noticed your appearance was different from the last time I saw you. What happened to you?"

The young lady lowered her head as she recalled her moments with Artyom. From the tunnel fighting against the mutants to the firefight against the Nazis, she couldn't stop thinking that the Dark Ones sent her to eliminate her friend in the other world. Even though their time together was limited, Artyom's personality turned him out to be nicer than many of the people she met within the Metro. "In that other world, the surface was destroyed by some kind of great war where the air was unbreathable. I don't know how to explain it, but the world is almost similar to ours, but devastated so much that it's hardly unlivable."

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

Winter answered with a nod. "I would say so. Their entire economy is based around bullets just so they could exchange it for whatever necessities they needed. As for threats, they don't have any creatures of Grimm, but there are smaller versions."

"I see. Specialist Schnee, thank you for telling this to me." The general said as he smiled. "You deserve a long rest after all of the things you have been through." Then he turned away and headed for the door with his disciplined stride.

"General, before you leave, I have one more thing to say."

"Due tell."

"I finally found out who those creatures referred as _him_."

Ironwood stopped at the doorway and glanced over his shoulder. "You have? Do you know who he is?"

A small smile came on her lips. "A young man trying to defend his home."

"Winter, thank you for telling me. I finally understand."

* * *

After Bourbon and Artyom had bypassed through a nearby station, the two found themselves occupying a former service room on their way to Polis. Both men needed time to rest and recover from their time on the surface before they continued. While Bourbon was sound asleep in his bunk, Artyom held a clip of MGRs in his hand. One of these clips was given by his stepfather to be given to Winter.

When Artyom recalled his time with the woman, he remembered his first time when Hunter arrived with her at his side. She was one of the few people who carried a sword, but also held a power unlike any other. Was it magic or something born from the fires of the apocalypse? Artyom knew there was never an easy answer. Then the young man could not forget how she took the time to rescue him when she had every chance to leave him for dead. Her death did little to comfort him as he thought about her soft side when she reacted to the remains of the Dead City.

He knew better than to take someone's stuff without permission, but Artyom's limited interaction with the woman suggested she would be fine with him. After all, it was his stepfather who provided for her. The young man felt that Winter was special, someone who could not be deemed normal. While the Metro had its own people who were "special", they remained reclusive and worried about themselves.

Artyom closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He would have never said it up-front to her, but he liked her white hair. It held no color, but it was simply beautiful like the white lilies he once saw in his books. "Goodnight Winter, wherever you are."

He was relatively comfortable until a hand was placed on his mouth.

"What the-" He turned on his flashlight and found Bourbon standing over him.

The older man's finger was near his lips before he moved his mouth. "Look Artyom, I hate to wake you up like this, but we have to go."

"Go where? Bourbon, what's going on?"

"Apparently, we've been leaving a trail for the Nazis." Bourbon answered quietly. "Get your shit together, we have to move immediately. They won't dare chase us if we get into the Polis Station."

Artyom headed his words as he gathered his pack and bags while his Bastard gun was brought to his side. "Okay, I'm ready." When he walked out of the temporary bunk room, Artyom found Bourbon standing in the middle of the tracks as he gestured towards the right.

"Come on kid, we might end up run-" A gunshot echoed from within the tunnel as the guide dropped to the ground. "Son of a bitch!" He swore. "Fucking sniper." Despite the gun wound he received, the older man dragged himself off the tracks and besides the door.

The young man pulled out his orange case as he flipped the cover open. "Hold on Bourbon, stay still."

Yet, the notorious man took a quick glance at him. "Artyom, I doubt that is going to help. The Nazis have a heavy squad after us and I doubt a single man would be enough to hold them back."

"Don't worry, I think we can take them." Artyom said with optimism.

Despite his attitude, Bourbon grabbed him by the collar and talked to him face-to-face. "You need to give Hunter's message to Polis. You don't need me to guide you the rest of the way."

"You're hurt."

"I know I'm hurt, I took a fucking bullet. Look, I appreciate what you are doing, but you cannot stop on my behalf. Artyom, are you listening?!" He demanded with annoyance.

It was hard for Artyom could not stop looking at his wound.

"Artyom, listen to me, I'm dead weight to you. The Nazis will catch up to us even if you carry me."

"But Bourbon…

The man with the alcoholic name chuckled. "Don't worry about me, Uncle Bourbon can take care of himself." Then he pulled his Kalash out from over his shoulder. "Hand me your bastard, you need my Kalash more than you need that piece of junk." He stated, referring to the makeshift weapon of the Metro.

"Why are you doing this?" Artyom asked, but afraid of what may happen next.

Then a smile fell on his face. "You're a good kid and I know you wouldn't leave some SOB like me behind, but there are times you cannot save everyone." Bourbon released his grip on the man's collar as he readied his gun. "Run, I'll cover you."

A loud shot echoed in the tunnel, ringing to those confined to these walls.

"I said run!"

Afraid of gaining Bourbon's wrath, Artyom turned away with his traded weapon as he sprinted towards the path in the darkness. Never did he look back as the Nazis and Bourbon exchanged gunfire between one-another. The cries of men shouted between the single man and the mad men.

However, Artyom could not forget the man's final words from the man who lead him to his destination. "Come to Uncle Bourbon, I will make you all my bitches!"

A great explosion erupted as the force of nature flew throughout the train tunnel. The young man found himself flying off his feet before he returned to the ground.

* * *

A private channel was set up for General Ironwood as he straightened out his tie to make himself look presentable. His eyes focused on the display screen as it was powered to life by the electricity that flowed throughout Atlas. On the other side of the screen, he found the gaze of an older gentlemen in his white civilian attire looking back at him. "Mr. Schnee, I have great news for you."

The old man scoffed at his sentence/ "General, I am not in the mood for pleasantries. It has been days since Winter has disappeared from my family. Do you understand how much PR would be ruined if this continues?"

Ironwood's expression changed to a serious one when he brought up a related topic. "Do not worry about that, your daughter has been found and she is making a swift recover."

"You found her?" Mr. Schnee asked, sounding content with the response. "Very good, perhaps I am being paranoid about this matter, but you should know that my father-in-law was expecting her arrival earlier."

"My apologies, sir. However, you must also understand that between defending travel lines between the kingdoms and fighting the Grimm, it is difficult to find a single person."

Mr. Schnee straightened his back with his head held tall. "Well, thank you general, I owe you for finding my daughter."

Ironwood smiled. "Worry not, Jacques, your daughter is safe."

* * *

Artyom opened his eyes when he found a light shining in his face. "Look at this boys, we found ourselves the fucker who killed that patrol."

After the light was removed from his face, the young man found himself surrounded by five armored soldiers clad in black. However, he recognized the infamous symbol of the Fourth Reich thanks to their patches on their shoulders and one of them was standing beside him.

"He's finally awake." The stranger beside him commented as his revolver was in his hand. "We've been trying to find you and your friend for killing our kameraden, but we don't have to worry about him anymore." The barrel of his pistol was aimed at his face. "We'd love to torture you, but we wouldn't want to disturb the Polis guards." Then the Nazi cocked his revolver at the ready. "Pray to whatever fucking god you believe in, sub-human."

Was this the end? When he was so close to getting Hunter's message through, he fell so short of escaping. Now the Nazis caught up to him with their weapons at the ready. There was nothing he could do short of killing his executioner. However, Artyom knew the others would kill him on the spot. Would he become the same as his guide?

A green dot appeared on the Nazis gas mask, but it was bright enough to catch his attention. "What the hell?"

Bullets zipped through the air as Artyom witnessed the Nazi soldiers slump to the ground. One-by-one, their blood splattered on the ground as he remained still.

Then a voice spoke from behind his back. "Fucking Nazis, always picking on some poor guy." A man commented.

Artyom turned around, only to see the green beams of lasers attached to their weapons, but he also saw the green pairs of eyes looking at him. However, one of them removed these green away as he knelt before the man with his own eyes. "Who are you?"

"You're rescuers." The mysterious stranger said. "However, you may know us as the Polis Rangers. Now, what brings you to these parts of the Metro you seem to be a bit young to do a bit of traveling?"

These men were Polis Rangers, the guardians of the Metro who protected humanity from outside threats, the men who both the Red Line and the Fourth Reich _feared._ However, they were also the organization that Hunter was part of. The thought made Artyom reach for the man's dogtags out from his pocket as he showed it to the man who seemed to be talking.

"Holy shit, that is Hunter's. Alright kid, we are going to bring you into Polis and have a nice chat with Colonel Miller, but you better have a good explanation."


	12. Chapter 12

**One Year Later**

Artyom laid in his bunk, tired, but awake. He couldn't sleep because of the nightmares of what happened on that day the bombs were used, not against man, but against a new race of mutants that threatened Exhibition. Why did he consider himself guilty of defending his home? Why? It felt as if destroying the Dark Ones had still left him unsatisfied in how it ended. Why was he saddened by killing such creatures of the surface?

Ever since the destruction of the Dark Ones, Artyom knew the man he was a long time ago was very different compared to right now. Back then, he was a timid man who knew little of the world outside of traders, books kept by Alex, and the news brought to him by Hunter. At the thought of Hunter, Artyom knew he was the person who caused him to leave his home and take up his quest.

It felt strange to him. He was thrusted into the harsh world and became part of one of the most well-respected organizations in the Metro, the Polis Rangers. Artyom kept reminding himself on how he admired the Rangers for being the knights that fought against the waves of mutants who dared to extinguish the remaining life of humanity. Such a transition reminded him of the tale of King Arthur and his Order of Knights. Artyom was sure that Alex would disapprove of his involvement with the Polis Ranger, but there was a sense of worthiness than being the timid young man who used to work the mushroom plots.

The Ranger sat up in his bunk as he reached for his journal beside his bed. There were few things left in this bunker to do for enjoyment, but he didn't mind that. He flipped through the pages and began to reread the passages of his experience ever since he left his home in that small handcart.

Artyom could remember the people he met across his time throughout the Metro and remember their fates. There were some who died at the hands of another or at the hands of mutants. Although Colonel Miller told him not to write about the events of D6, a bunker-complex, in his journal, he felt obligated to have it written anyway. It was to honor the Rangers who joined the search party, but had died at the hands of the mutants. One of them, died to protect him and it felt disgraceful to simply forget about that man despite his short time with him.

A distinct growl echoed from his stomach as he chuckled at the first thought that came into mind. "I better eat." The Ranger commented.

* * *

The mess hall was large enough to hold a dozen or more men, but the cooks hoped that they didn't have to worry about that issue so long as everyone was not lining up to ask them for food. After Artyom was given his mushroom soup mixed with some chunks of well-prepared rat meat, he looked to the cook across the table with a smile. "Thank you, Kutuzov"

A smile greeted back from the bald man. "No problem, Artyom. You found D6, I think you earned a bit more than the usual."

"But that was a year ago. You don't have to treat me any better."

"Kid, finding this place saved most of my problems. I say otherwise." Kutuzov replied. "Now you go have a fine lunch."

Artyom departed from the table as he took his seat at an empty table in the middle of the room. Even though it was set beside the windows to watch people pass by, there was enough space for everyone. The Ranger looked in his bowl and found the irony behind the situation of the rodent meat floating beside his mushrooms. Rats were the rodents that killed his mother. Was this poetic justice from god to allow him a chance at vengeance? Artyom wouldn't ask that question, but the thought never left his mind as he placed his spoon into bowl.

When he had begun to let the soup of mushroom and rat meat fill into his mouth, it felt like pure heaven. The cooks of the Polis Rangers claimed to be the best at filling the mouths of a dozen soldiers with a few key ingredients that only they know. He couldn't blame them for being so secretive about preserving humanity without dealing with starvation.

While he continued to eat into his bowl, he withdrew his journal from his satchel and began to flip through the pages of his life once more. This time, he wasn't looking for an epic moment where he killed both Nazis and Reds before he arrived at D6. It was something he couldn't forget when she disappeared. Artyom could recall her face despite his short time with her as he turned the page one more time.

His eyes fell upon his own drawing that had earned its own page. It was a drawing of Winter, but with the clothes she wore of the Metro. Drawing those details was quite easier compared to the other set of clothes. She was pretty despite her serious expression.

A hand reached to his journal and was pulled out of his hand. "Oh boy, look what we have here?" A man commented behind his back. "Someone has been drawing a picture of quite a lovely young woman."

Artyom rose from his seat and began to confront the fresh-shaven man looking at his journal. "Give it back."

The man's eyes were focused on the drawing itself instead of the owner. "Sorry, I just have to admire how much I'd like to fuck someone like her." Then he turned his gaze onto the young man in front of him. "Oh, it's you Artyom." The Ranger commented. "I didn't know you."

He tried to reach for it, but the man kept it out of reach with his superior height.

"Maybe I should have some time to admire this myself. Would you mind if I take this one?"

Then a complaint was given, not by Artyom, but by Kutuzov. "Christ's sakes, Boris, give the kid back his journal."

Boris turned his full gaze onto the cook. "Why should I? It took me years to be from a cadet to end up as a Ranger and somehow this piece of shit gets a free pass."

Artyom smiled at the situation as he recognized a familiar face when the entrance to the mess hall was opened. It was Uhlman, the man who recognized Hunter's tags when he finally found his way to the Rangers. Everyone knew him as the bad joker, but he expressed a degree of seriousness that he once saw in Colonel Miller. The senior Ranger began to step into the situation and caught Boris off-guard. "What the hell is this shit?!" He demanded.

Boris turned around and began to smile in his presence. "Uhlman, good to see you. What brings you here?"

"I noticed something was going on in the mess hall from the fitness room." Uhlman's eyes were like a hawk, but they tightened when his gaze recognized the journal. "Why do you have Artyom's journal? Leave him be."

He was distracted with his conversation with Uhlman and it was time to take back what was his as he snatched his journal back from the Ranger. "What the hell?" Of course, Boris was angry at this deceptive decision.

"Boris, don't bother Artyom. He's been through enough."

"Enough?" Wondered the Ranger as he turned his full attention on Uhlman, who had just crossed his arms. "Artyom does not deserve to be a Ranger, he should not be here eating among us. He's still a goddamn boy. What makes him so different from us?"

"Hunter trusted him, he trusted Artyom with enough that he gave his own tags to him just to warn Polis and Colonel Miller of the situation. This 'boy' has saved the Metro from the threat of the Dark Ones and most of all, he was with me, Miller, and Vladimir when we discovered D6. The Order, Polis, and the Council owes him for allowing us to be even allowed to walk in these very rooms." Uhlman answered in a vindictive manner. "If you have a problem with him, then go shit up a rope."

Taken aback by the lengthy reply, Boris lowered his head as he began to walk out of the mess hall in shame and he deserved it. Artyom had heard a few rumors about Uhlman being ruthless when someone disrespected another who earned respect, but he was sure they were true to a degree. Uhlman began to join Artyom at his table without a bowl.

"Artyom, you seem to be doing fine." Of course, it was a sarcastic comment about the situation that just happened earlier as he too noticed Artyom's drawing of Winter. "Say kid, whose she?" Unlike the Ranger named Boris, Uhlman's tone was like a concerned sibling if not an uncle.

Artyom took another spoonful into his mouth savoring the seasoning and the well-cooked food into his stomach. Then he glanced over to the picture feeling saddened by the events that had just transpired at that moment. "She was a friend who helped me out when I left my home to warn you guys about the Dark Ones." He replied. "Winter, that was her name."

"Say, what happened to her?" Uhlman asked as Artyom handed his journal to him. "Why wasn't she there when I found you?"

"The Dark Ones took her. One second I wasn't paying attention and next she was gone." Artyom felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked at the friend across the table.

"For all its worth, I'm sorry to hear that. I guess this Winter a good friend to you, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was sometimes serious, but I could say she was pretty."

"Well, you better finish up. Colonel Miller is getting a team of Rangers up on the surface to fight a mutant and you're going with them." Uhlman said as he handed the journal back to the younger man.

"Let me finish my meal."

"Don't worry, take your time."

* * *

When Artyom had entered the briefing room, he found Uhlman standing on his side of the room with two other Rangers. They were waiting for him as Colonel Miller crossed his arms. "Artyom, your finally here. Are you ready?" The older man asked as he scratched his beard.

The young man nodded his head to him. "Yes sir, I have no excuse for taking too much time."

"Excuse noted, Artyom, but it's time to get serious about this." The colonel began. "This morning at 8:03 AM we found a mutated bear running around the entrances to D6."

Artyom looked to his left and noticed that one of the Rangers was a woman. "A bear?" She asked. "What's a bear doing here?"

"I don't know, Anna, but you four need to get to the surface and kill that bear before we lose a Ranger there."

Then Uhlman began to speak his mind. "Colonel, aren't we dealing with Nazis patrolling the surface? Wouldn't it be nice to let it stay there and deal with anyone who tries to look for an entrance?"

"As much as I want to keep the Nazis and the Reds out, the Order needs direct access surface in case the line to Polis is shut down. Having to deal with that bear is not something I want to deal with if something happens." Colonel Miller replied as he turned his full attention onto the fourth person in the group. "Lesnitsky, you haven't said a single word. Do you want to speak your mind on the mission?"

Artyom took notice of the man keeping his hands behind his back and standing tall in the presence of the colonel. "Colonel, my concern about this mission is that we might encounter some Nazi Stalkers. If we do contact them, what is are orders?"

Miller nodded in approval. "Good question, Lesnitsky. If you find a Nazi patrol, you stay the fuck away from them at all costs. We don't want to trade any gunfire with those men if you can help it. If you have no other choice, then eliminate them and don't let anyone escape. Any more questions?"

Then Artyom took the opportunity to speak his mind. "Sir, where was the beast last sighted?"

The colonel's expression changed with concern for the young man. "The Botanical Gardens, it's where you killed the Dark Ones."


	13. Chapter 13

The party stepped out of a sealed door and turned to the right. Ever since they had left the bunker-complex, Uhlman could not stop talking despite his mission to find a beast and kill it. One could not blame his attitude, the new world was bleak and it was to lighten up the mood and gloomy life the group lived in. "Oh look, we're walking in the sewers. Good thing we have our gasmasks."

Lesnitsky growledin irritation as he loaded a case of ammunition in his assault rifle. "Uhlman, the bear is going to hear you if you don't shut up." He commented as his flashlight lit the way forward.

"I don't know, maybe my talking might scare it away." The Ranger said jokingly. "What do you think, Anna?"

The female sniper groaned in complaint after she raised her arm. "Not the time, Uhlman. Look there, the ladder to the surface." When she pointed her finger, the group notice the rusted handles that lead up to the surface. However, it seemed to be that she recognized the water dripping onto the handles. "Be careful, it's raining tonight." She commented.

"No worries, it's not like a little rain is going to hurt us."

When Uhlman and Lesnitsky had begun to climb towards the surface, Anna turned around and met Artyom's face. "Artyom, aren't you coming?" She asked.

The young man was cranking his weapon's battery power to the max. "Yeah, I'm just getting my Hellbreath ready." When the dial had told him the battery supply was at its max, he slung his weapon around his shoulder. He heard the boots clanking on the handle bars as he immediately followed the three veteran Rangers into the surface.

Artyom looked ahead of the ladder and saw Uhlman reach the top and slide the cover out of his way as he left the top to make room for the rest. "Does everyone have nightvision?" He asked.

Everyone else, including Artyom complied a "Yes" in reply.

"Good, eyes out. The bear could be anywhere."

When Lesnitsky reached the top, he slung his assault rifle off his shoulder and began to scan the area. "I don't see any movement. Are you sure it's here?"

"Yes. Miller told us it was going to be here and we will find it." Uhlman answered. "Just watch out for watchmen and demons. It's the last thing we need to worry about."

After the remaining two joined their comrades, Artyom swung his Kalash over his shoulder as he looked around the remain of the Botanical Gardens. He looked forward and saw the crumbling ruins of the old world monuments and recognized the strange sight in front of him. It was where the Dark Ones lived when he designated the nuclear missiles into their way. No longer where the Dark Ones killing his people in his home. "We're close to Exhibition." Artyom commented, catching the attention of Uhlman, who was leading the group.

"Ah yes, we're close to your home. I wonder if we can pass by and get a good drink with that mushroom tea those people are so fond of making." Uhlman's eyes behind his gasmask noticed the glares from both Anna and Lesnitsky. "Okay, we can head there _after_ we kill the bear." Then he gestured his fingers to advance forward as he took point.

Artyom followed them with his Kalash at the ready, the weapon he kept after Bourbon forced him to leave. Strange that he was now carrying the man's weapon in his hands when he could have chosen a far better weapon that Lesnitsky carried.

The group passed through the remains of the world, going through pockets of puddles, and disturbing the small winged creatures of this living hell. The land looked different compared to what he remembered a year ago. The weather was slowly eliminating the remains of what Artyom could consider his home, but it did not matter. There was a degree of beauty that he could admire if he didn't have to deal with the watchmen or the demons that lurked on the surface.

He heard an echo enter his ear, but he noticed his companions were not aware of any echo coming from nowhere. Maybe it was just him hearing strange things on the world. As he followed his fellow Rangers into a lower plateau, the strange echo returned, but into his mind. "Be careful…" The voice said.

The young man stopped in his tracks and looked around. Although his gasmask had problems when it came to lighting, he could still see the world on the ground. Was he going crazy?

Then a child's voice had spoken. "Look, if you see red then it means bad."

Artyom could not understand what was the voice saying, but he looked to his companions advancing forward. He didn't know what was going on until his vision slowly changed. The Rangers were painted in green, showing their friendly colors to him, but there was a large menacing color that caught his attention. To the left, there was a large vegetation of bushes flanked the group. However, there was a large figure of red painting a beast.

He reached into his radio and began to report the threat to Uhlman. "Uhlman, the bear is on the left flank. It's behind the bushes." He stated as he watched Uhlman reach into his radio.

"Artyom, are you sure. Those bushes don't seem to look like it can hold a bear."

There was no time for bullshit when his friends were in danger. "Uhlman, I can see it from here. It's watching us."

Uhlman turned to his left and readied his assault rifle. "Ah shit, everyone open up on the bushes!" He ordered. He and Lesnistky drawn their assault rifles and began to open fire on the bushes as Anna retreated behind the Rangers. "Anna, find a high point and put a bullet in the bastard."

Artyom was hopeful for the bear to come out, but it wasn't coming out. It was as if it didn't want to lose the element of surprise despite taking the gunfire. His vision slowly returned to normal as he shook his head from this headache of his. "Damn it." He swore to himself as he cocked his Kalash. "Uhlman, I'm going to draw it out." Then Artyom began to run towards the bushes.

"No, don't do it."

It was too late, Artyom found himself running towards the creature as he pulled a grenade off his of his chest. It would be annoyed if a grenade was used. As he pulled out his lighter, he lit the grenade and threw it over behind the bushes. He waited for the explosion to come as he aimed his assault rifle downrange.

The ground shook and the explosion had wrecked the bushes while a cloud of dirt had erupted. As the debris and smoke began to clear, a dark figure had crept forth with its menacing red eyes glaring at the Rangers that had disturbed its pen. The stormy night showed its true appearance when the lightning cracked the sky and displayed the monster's bony-like back. Beside the black bear, there were two corpses of bear cubs that laid beside it's claws with blood seeping out of their stomachs.

Lesnitsky made a comment. "No bear would kill its cubs. That is simply too cruel for a mother bear."

After the black bear had gazed its terrifying eyes, it turned its full attention on Artyom, who was the closest to the creature. Then it roared, making its bestial cry to intimidate its newfound prey. However, Artyom made the decision to hold his ground.

The young Ranger pulled the trigger as his assault rifle began to pepper the beast with his dirty bullets. He watched in horror as the creature soaked up his firepower. "Shit." Artyom swore to himself and sprinted away from the monster as he heard the ground rumble behind him.

A loud shot rang out from behind Uhlman and Lesnitsky as he saw Anna's barrel smoking. Then he heard her speak on the radio. "Artyom keep running, I'll see what I can do." She said before cocking the bolt back.

Artyom glanced over his shoulder and noticed the dark-skinned monster still following him. "Hit it in the head." He demanded as he tripped over a broken branch and splashed into the water.

"Get out of there!" Anna cried as she fired off another shot from her sniper rifle.

He watched in horror as the black-skinned bear with its bony features descend upon him. It stood on its hind legs and simply flew towards the young man below it. However, it's mouth was about to make another victim in its teeth.

Another echo whispered into his mind. "You will be safe."

Artyom closed his eyes as he raised his arms to prevent his inevitable death. He could try to reach for his Kalash, but he would be dead by the time he tried. There was no point to make a stand if he was going to die.

On the radio, he heard Lesnitsky's voice. "Holy shit!"

There was a bestial roar that caught the fallen Ranger's attention as he looked over his arms and saw a brown bear slam its weight into his predator. Artyom watched in awe as the two began to turn on each other. The beasts swung their claws into each other, but the brown bear was not fighting like a natural predator. No, it was filled with rage as its savage swings had begun to tear into its foe.

Then he found the reason as to why the brown bear was fighting so savagely as he turned away from the fight and looked past them. The cubs were covered in blood and Artyom realized the brown bear was not his rescuer, but an enraged mother.

Another cry from the radio had reached into his ears. "Artyom, get away from them." Heading Uhlman's advice, he began to rise from the ground and join the Rangers in killing the black bear.

Artyom swapped out his Kalash as he drew his Hellbreath from his shoulder. "Everyone focus fire on the black one." He commented.

"Mind telling us why?" Uhlman asked.

"The mother bear is angry." He didn't continue as he pulled the trigger of his railgun. The round balls flew downrange and through the raining waters as the projectiles landed on the black bear.

The mother bear had taken a swipe on its left side, tearing into its fur, but it growled back at its foe in defiance. Enraged by the wound, it jumped into black bear's head and slammed its face into the ground. Then its claws began to tear away at its opponent without remorse, giving in to its vindictive desire.

The black bear no longer moved and remained lifeless while its body was at the mercy of the mother. Unlike the many creatures Artyom had witnessed, he had never seen the body of a mutated creature evaporate from reality. "That is not a normal creature."

Then Uhlman had spoken. "Rangers, stand down. I think we've completed our mission."

"Are you sure we are not supposed to kill that bear."

"Artyom, I don't want to be around a pissed off mother bear if we shoot it." He replied. "Let's go back to D6 and inform Miller what just happened."

Once again, Artyom heard the strange voice echo inside of his mind. "You killed them." The child-like voice said. "Why?"

He remembered the guilt days after he killed the Dark Ones. The fact he condemned an entire race to their deaths just to protect his home was a hard decision and one he wished he could take back. However, the people he knew at Exhibition were dying every time they fought to defend his home. There were neighbors who were killed trying to protect people like him from the harsh world. "I had no choice." He whispered quietly.

The thunder in the night had crackled and flashed, blinding the group of Rangers on the surface. This was unlike anything Artyom had experienced in his life as he dropped to the ground. The lightning struck the ground and forced the enormous brown bear flee from the area. As he looked around he heard his radio flaring to life. "We need to get back to the sewers." Uhlman suggested as he rose from the ground. "Everyone, we need to move." Then he glanced over to his eyes. "Artyom!"

A flash of light had touched his body as he became helpless to the weather. The child-like voice spoke to him. "I will forgive you… if you can redeem yourself." Then Artyom opened his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

The halls of the communist station brought a feeling of friendliness in the air; however, the artificial euphoria was created to keep the civilians in check. Everyone in the Red Line knew there was no friendliness in their stations, just fear from the people in authority. No one had a voice to cry out against the Reds for forcing their iron boot onto its population. Those who did, were executed as those who refused to accept the ideals of the revolution. There were survivors of these purges, but they reluctantly accepted the people who spoke of "order" amongst the remaining Russian people.

There were some who believed being underneath the communist rule was a better alternative compared to the Fourth Reich. Pavel could not blame them for choosing a pragmatic decision. Yes, neighbors would be spying on each other if they held any "suspicious" activities or were secretly making religious sermons behind the Red Line's back. However, he knew the Red Line was the only people in the Metro that could win the hearts of the people if the Nazis halted their propaganda machines against his people. If only he was given a mission against them instead of the Polis Rangers.

Pavel found himself standing in front of a red door as he sighed at the events soon to come. General Korbut of intelligence had called on him to go on a mission to find creatures the Spartan Order wanted to kill a year ago, the Dark Ones. Ever since the news of their introduction from Exhibition to their destruction confirmed by Polis Station, the Metro found itself under threat by the creatures who threatened humanity's existence. However, Pavel learned from his superior that the Dark Ones could be the key to controlling the Metro and eliminating the Nazis and the merchants of Hansa.

He knocked on the door, knowing he was going to have a mission in capturing one.

There were sounds of locks clicking and unraveling as the red door swung open, only to reveal an older man staring looking down on him. It was hard for Pavel not to keep his eyes off him since his he had a disfiguring scar over his right eye. The general of intelligence had a reputation for being merciless and that scar was evidence when someone dared to question it. "Ah, Major Morozov. I see you have come here for a briefing."

Pavel took the opportunity to salute him. "Yes, general. I'm ready and awaiting orders."

"Lock it," General Korbut said as he took his seat behind his desk. "whatever is said in this room must stay behind closed doors. Do I make myself clear?"

The major quickly nodded and locked the door soon after as he straightened his composure before the general's presence.

"Major Morozov, I have a mission for you that requires your expertise. This one requires you to capture the Dark One that has been sighted at the Botanical Gardens."

The shaved officer knew what he was being asked to do. "Sir, there have been reports that the Nazis patrols have been sighted along with a few Polis Rangers present. What should be done if my forces contacted these patrols?"

"Eliminate them and leave none alive. The Nazis and the Polis Ranger must not know about your mission in the gardens, understood?"

"Yes sir." Pavel answered with enthusiasm. "Should radio contact be establish as soon as the target is captured?"

"No, unless it is an emergency that requires my full attention. You and your men will be ordered for radio silence and must not attract any attention from the Spartan Order in D6. Is that all?"

The major was quick to answer with a nod. "Yes sir. I'll spare you the details of the mission."

"Good, do not leave me disappointed major. I did not promote you for no reason, dismissed."

When General Korbut had said those words, Pavel was quick to exit the room and leave the office of the general to the man himself. As soon as the door was closed behind his back, he felt relief knowing he was not under the eagle eye of a man who could easily replace him with another.

He had to gather a Stalker team as soon as possible and capture the Dark One before the Rangers find it and kill it. The question was, why was General Korbut so interested in capturing a Dark One?

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin sat quietly in his seat as he took a sip from his coffee. He would be meeting with his circle of friends about the matters of Remnant, particularly about the threats that crept from the shadows. There was a moment of silence in his office, but he knew better than to simply disregard the silence. It did not mean that he was the only one here. "I know you're there." The headmaster began.

Across his desk and on the other side of the room, a figure stepped out from behind a pillar. He was an old man, but his outfit and his packs suggested that he was a traveler. His beard almost resembled the people who lived in the Kingdom of Mistral to the untrained eye. However, Ozpin knew he was not from Mistral. "It's been a long time." The old man said with a thick accent. "When was the last time we talked? I cannot recall."

Ozpin rose from his seat as he walked halfway across the room. "The era of the Great War. It's been quite some time since we last spoken. I remember how you said farewell to Remnant after that conflict. Now what brings you back to this world?" He said while he leaned on his cane. "You said it would be the last time you would see the world you created."

The old bearded man chuckled. "I said that. How could you remember that?" He wondered. "It's been literal ages since we've least met."

"You forget, I don't. Now Khan, why are you here?"

Khan smiled at the man's memory. "I'm here to tell you about the future of Remnant and it's intertwining fate with another world."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. The old gods of Remnant have never told him the plans of the worlds ever since he spoke with them from the beginning. "How can I be sure you are speaking the truth? You never told anyone about the future and the fate of the world. It's rather strange that you would be doing this with me."

"It's complicated. Very complicated." The old man replied. "A war is coming and it's not from the enemy you are familiar with. Remnant will be caught up in it."

"Is there a way to prevent?"

Khan shook his head. "I can tell the future, but I cannot change it. That decision belongs in a man who is not from Remnant."

"How large is this war going to go?" Ozpin questioned.

"It will affect your school, my friend. However, you should be able to find him since the Grimm accidentally brought him out."

"Tell me, Khan. Who is this special person?"

Then the old man simply chuckled. "You'll know who he is."

The headmaster smiled. "So then, what have you been doing all this time?"

"When my brother and I left Remnant, we explored a new world unlike this one. Never had I enjoyed a life beyond the world of Remnant."

"I can see that you enjoyed your time in that world." Ozpin commented. "What could possibly go wrong with that world for fate to include Remnant?"

Khan's expression changed. Unlike the happiness he brought into the room, he expressed very little emotions to the headmaster. "The people who lived in that world had brought destruction among themselves and my brother and I found ourselves stuck in the dirt alongside them. It's not something I wish for Remnant to deal with once Remnant and Earth collide."

Ozpin was quick to be concerned about the matter itself. "Who would destroy a world?"

"No one, but idiots and fearful men." Khan explained. "Remnant has not dealt with intercontinental weapons aimed at each kingdom. Though, you shouldn't be worried with such matters."

"Shouldn't worried?" The headmaster asked. "I should be. The safety of the school relies on my ability to protect it and now you tell me that there will be a war coming."

"Forgive me, that world's attitude has… been rubbing off on me."

"Khan, I have one more question. Will you help me?"

The old man smiled once more. "Of course. You're still my friend." Khan quickly walked behind the pillar.

Ozpin chased after him, only to learn he was not there. It was the work of a man who knew how to use shadows or rather a god who went as he pleased. "Good to see you again, Khan."

* * *

It had been a year since the incident with the Atlesian Project. The world Winter lived in made her wonder what could have happened if she remained there, even if it was temporary. She informed General Ironwood about what she saw on the other side of the portal and he seemed interested if not intrigued at the possibility. However, the general grew very concerned about the possibility of losing his best specialist in the field. The items she brought back from that dead world was enough evidence to prove that the world on the other side existed. This was also enough to allow Specialist Schnee to be an "active" specialist despite some criticism from some members of the military.

The specialist walked into the hanger as she began to walk over to the nearest transport on her right. General Ironwood was already on academy grounds, discussing private matters with the headmaster with Beacon Academy. As she found a seat in the transport, she found herself in the presence of four inactive Atlas Knights. It was strange to find herself back in the world of Remnant after what she had seen over in the dead city of Moscow. How could she stand living with herself after seeing humanity fighting over whatever leftovers remained from a devastating war?

Winter could not stop thinking about that world. Those people had it worse than anyone on Remnant had. Even those who lived outside of the main kingdoms were better off than the Russians. If only the people of Remnant saw what she saw on that side of the world, she would be comforted to know that on this world would try to show some concern for these people.

Then she could not help, but remind herself of the young man who was born in that dead world. Artyom, it was the only reminder of him aside of the gas mask and the Bastard gun she brought with her. Those tools and weapons were simple tokens to remember the good man who was simply trying to protect his home. The possibility of Artyom's fate did little to comfort her since she knew he would go through dangers just to get a message through destructive forces, whether it be man or beast.

When the transport left the hanger, she heard someone dispatch a transmission. "To all Atlas servicemen on the ground, we had an event in development. Vacate civilians from the premises, I repeat, vacate the area. Possible threat is present. Be advised, we also have an unconscious man on the field."

Specialist Schnee looked through the windows and noticed the front lawn of the academy grounds. The sight surprised her when she noticed the dozens of civilians fleeing from the scene while a bear was present. However, it was not an ordinary bear and Winter knew it. Its size was unnatural for any bear, but she also knew it was no Grimm creature she had ever come across. It held no traits to be considered a Grimm, but there was a strange feeling that she somehow knew about its origins.

Her mind recognized the voice that quietly whispered into her head. Once more, Hunter was there to guide her. "Artyom's here."

It had been ages ever since she heard Hunter's voice. "Hunter…"

"It's a long story. I'll talk to you about it after you help the kid out."

"How is he here?" She asked the voice in her head.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

* * *

Artyom opened his eyes.

He heard people screaming as his eyes began to see the world through the gas mask. There were dozens of people, without gas masks, fleeing from where he was. Artyom couldn't question why they were running away, but there must have been a mutant that threatened them. However, his first thoughts were concerned about how these people were breathing on the surface without gas masks unless this part of the surface was breathable.

Could it be that he found a place on Earth that had survived the bombs of the old world? He had to ask, but there was another matter that occurred in his mind. The Moscow Metro was not known for its hospital surface so either these were a different set of mutants, Artyom realized that he was not in the dead city. The question was how he managed to go from the Botanical Gardens.

Then he heard a long growl come from behind his back.

Artyom began to look over his shoulder as he saw the mother bear snarling at its surroundings; however, her eyes noticed him. The young man jumped to his feet as he felt the creature's immediate rage be directed towards him. As he brought his customized Kalash with him, he sprinted away from the mutated bear while he found himself on the green grass. He looked towards his explosive belt and dropped a claymore on his way back.

The thunderous charge of the bear was met with a blast that exploded behind his back.

He turned around with his Kalash at the ready, only to see the bear stunned by the explosive power of his claymore. Realizing his opportunity, Artyom lined up his assault rifle and began to open fire on the creature without remorse. Despite his weapon's firepower, the bullets did little than tickle the bear with bullets.

To fight this monster, it required a different kind of weapon. As Artyom swapped out his assault rifle for his Hellbreath, he noticed the bear shake its head and begin to run after him. However, the young man was quick to charge up his weapon's battery before loading the fifteen millimeter ball bearings. "Come on." Artyom whispered to himself.

When the case of ball bearings was finally set in place, his eye lined up his scope towards the monster. Artyom pulled the trigger as he heard the "zaps" every time his weapon discharged a shot. His scope jumped up after each shot, a recoil he had to compensate for.

The mutated bear closed the distance with its jaws snapping after him. However, Artyom was quick to jump to his right while the bear skidded across the ground. Then he looked back to his target and continued firing his weapon at the laid down monster. He was quick to check his battery supply, only to see the needle tell him he was at half supply. "Got to recharge it."

He looked back at the bear bring itself off the ground as it continued to charge after him. The creature was relentless in its ability to kill him. Artyom would have left it alone had the area not be surrounded by innocent people.

There was one additional weapon Artyom had with him that could possibly fight off this monster. As he swapped his Hellbreath out for his third weapon, the bear swung its hand into his body.

The young man was tossed aside, thanks to the forceful push of the monster attacking him. As he landed on the ground, he felt the glass on his gas mask shatter. Artyom closed his eyes for his own good as the glass began to fall out of place. Then he opened it once more, only to see the bear snap its jaws at him.

Artyom was quick to draw his automatic shotgun and pull the trigger. With each shot, a shotgun shell flew out of his gun before he pumped the weapon for the next shell to enter the chamber. He continued to fire his weapon without hesitation since he knew the odds of survival if he continued this fight against the monster. If he didn't kill it, Artyom realized he would be dead at its hands and be eaten as a result.

Little did the young man realize, he fired his last shotgun shell. "Shit." The Ranger swore to himself as he loaded his shotgun shells into the clamps of his automatic shotgun. There was little time to bring out his Kalash and his Hellbreath was empty. He would have to make do with his grenades.

Pulling out his yellow-green incendiaries capsules from his belt, the young man threw his ordnance at the oncoming beast causing both the ground and beast to be alit aflame. The carnivore continued its advances while the flames were still present. It was a tough beast that was for sure. He loaded his shotgun shells as he reached down for his grenades, only to learn he was out of incendiaries.

Artyom was knocked back from its headbutt as his body was once more tossed into the ground. He looked at the bear and saw it raise itself on its hind legs before bringing its full weight onto the ground. With the possibility of death, he rolled over while he loaded his shotgun to fill every clamp.

When the predator landed on the ground, he was met with its vicious face. The Ranger took the opportunity to shoot all six shotgun shells into the beast. As his weapon fell empty, he watched with horror when its mouth was about to snap onto his body. If he didn't flee from it, the bear would have killed him with its jaws.

To Artyom's surprise, there was a blur of red and black that came to his rescue. When the blur had finally cleared, he saw a man standing on the back of the bear with his sword in hand. Blood was drawn as Artyom noticed the sword embedded into the mutants back. The stranger wore a weary red cape, but could possibly be close to Uhlman's age if Artyom asked him. That didn't matter when the bear began roaring. "Hey kid," The stranger began. "you look like you could use some help."

That was an understatement for Artyom. He was fighting a giant bear mutated bear with everything he had in his disposal. However, he would appreciate the help. "T-Thank you." Artyom struggled underneath his gas mask. It was difficult to speak when there were shards of glass in the way.

"No problem." He replied before pulling his sword out of the bear's spine. "Let's end this before it gets out of hand."

Artyom rose from the ground as he swapped out his shotgun for his railgun. He could never agree more than ever. As the Ranger looked through his gasmask, he noticed the creature didn't make the effort to continue fighting. Maybe it was tired and weary from the burns he inflicted on its skin?

The bear made a slight puff from its nostril while the eyes were looking straight into its soul. No longer was he looking at the eyes of an enraged mother, but that of a dying creature. It accepted its fate as the stranger stood beside it. "Allow me."

The young man spoke in objection. "No, don't." Artyom stated with his hand raised at the middle-aged man with the giant sword. "Let me do this." He replaced the empty container of ball bearings and recharged his battery power as he aimed down the sights of the dying mother bear. The Ranger felt guilt in his heart, knowing he was putting down a mother bear that had just lost its cubs to a monster on the surface. He knew the creature was dying and there was no other way for it to live. "I'm sorry." He whispered to himself as he fired three shots into the bear's head.

There were veteran Rangers on the surface who gave him advice to shoot a mutant's head just to give it a swift death. It was case for this issue as Artyom lowered his Hellbreath as the mother bear lowered its head towards the ground and its eyes were closed. At the very least, he gave the mother bear a chance to see its cubs in the afterlife. _If_ the afterlife still existed.

A hand patted him on his back as he heard the Ranger's voice. "Damn, you did well for a guy who isn't a huntsman."

Artyom gave the stranger a quick glance, confused about what he just said. "Excuse me, I don't understand." He could smell the man's breath through the broken glass of the gasmask. The stranger almost reminded him of Bourbon, but this man didn't express it in his appearance.

"I was complementing you. You don't seem like you're from around here."

At the mention of those words, Artyom took the time to look around and noticed how the landscape contrasted to the buildings of the dead city. There were people thriving around, pavement that was not broken, and there were people standing on the surface without gasmasks. What kind of world did he find himself in?

There were four mechanical machines that approached him. They acted as if they were human, but their behavior said otherwise while they wielded weapons aimed at him. What kind of machines were these things? "Stranger, lay down your weapons or we will take you by force." They spoke in an unsympathetic voice. Artyom felt helpless knowing there were machines aiming weapons at him.

The stranger standing beside him began to step in between the Ranger and the four mechanical machines. "Hey look, this guy didn't do any harm. Why don't you lower your weapons and just talk this out?"

"Stranger has brought a weapon to the premises and has discharged shots at Beacon Academy, threatening the safety of civilians and students." The machine replied.

Artyom heard a voice speak out from behind the four human-like machines, but it was in a commanding tone. "Knights, stand down." The voice almost sounds as if Miller was a woman; however, there was some degree of familiarity. "Qrow, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sober before you walk around a public area?"

The man named Qrow, shrugged his shoulders despite the demand. "Turns out that there was a guy who needed help in fighting off a giant bear. Can you blame me for helping him out?"

"Stand aside, let me see this man."

Qrow did as he was told while the world froze for Artyom. It was impossible. After all this time, away from the Dead City, he was looking at the uniformed young lady with a sword beside her.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that look. Who are you?" She asked.

The Ranger knew better than to call Winter a young lady. "Winter, is that truly you?"

Her eyes expressed her shock as soon as he spoken. "Artyom?"

It was time that he revealed himself to her. The young man raised his armored slit and detached his gasmask from his face. "How long has it been since we last saw each other?" Artyom asked.


	15. Chapter 15

Within the confines of the D6 bunker-complex, Colonel Miller readied his Kalash 2012 in his arms. Two other Rangers had accompanied him in unlocking another door for the Order to use, but they were there in case a pack of mutants had decided to pour out the doors. As the tall doors had finally reached their end, the colonel was surprised to see another pair of doors laying in his wake. However, there was a door on the left side of the small space between the first and the second doorway. "Damn, I'm going to have to get another key." He whispered to himself. "Rangers, secure whatever is in that room. I don't want it to bite us in the ass as soon as I open the second door."

One of the Rangers was quick to reply. "Yes colonel." The two Rangers were quick to storm into the room with guns drawn before they were brought into the darkness.

It was another day at work and he wondered how Artyom's mission with clearing the surface was going. Then a familiar voice called out to him. "Colonel Miller, I need to talk with you."

Turning around, Miller found Uhlman walking up to him. The Ranger was still outfitted with his gas mask equipment, but he was quick to remove it from this conversation. "Uhlman, did you finish the mission?"

"Artyom is missing, sir."

Miller grew concerned about the news. "What happened to Artyom?" He demanded. "What happened to the boy?"

Uhlman's eyes were enough to describe that he had a hard time dealing with the news as well. "I don't know how it went. We went into the Botanical Gardens and began to hunt down the beast; however, the lightning fucked us over."

"Uhlman, what does the lightning have to do with this? Just get to the point and tell me where that boy got lost."

"Artyom was struck by lightning." He replied. "I went over to see if his body was still there, but something else happened and you won't like it. There was a baby Dark One."

Miller growled in anger. "You're telling me those things are still alive. I thought we wiped them off? They shouldn't be alive after we used those nuclear missiles. Do you know what this means? We have to kill it."

"Colonel, you don't have to explain how much of a threat the Dark Ones are. Artyom told me enough about his experience in Exhibition." Uhlman stated.

"The damn creature might have wanted one last piece of vengeance against Artyom after what he did at the tower." The colonel stared at his friend with honest eyes as he looked around. "The least we can do is try to avenge Artyom. Uhlman, you and your group better get some rest and wait until the weather stops." He ordered. "Once you have a clear opportunity at the Botanical Gardens, find the Dark One and kill it."

"Yes sir."

Behind Uhlman's back, Miller noticed a Ranger running to him in full gear as he saluted his presence. "Colonel Miller, we have a problem."

Surprised by the news, Miller walked past his friend to confront the Ranger. "Report."

"Sir, Lesnitsky stole a bioweapon container. He already escaped, but we're already sending a team after him." The Ranger stated.

"Good thinking, Ranger. Make sure there is a clean-up team in the arsenal room and close it down. No one should be allowed in there aside me and a few selected individuals." Ordered the colonel.

"Yes sir, I'll get to it." The man was quick to depart from the colonel as Miller began to scratch his beard.

There were so many questions as to why Lesnitsky would steal a biochemical weapon from the arsenal stores. He would have to interrogate the man himself, but it worried him about the possibility of the biochemical weapon being used and that did not sit well with the colonel. "Lesnitsky, what the hell are you doing?"

* * *

Winter found herself confronting not only her superior, but the headmaster of Beacon, his assistant, and his "agent" were also present as well. She straightened her composure as Artyom was standing beside her. He had been quiet after he revealed himself to her. It was strange to see the young man she followed with, wearing the uniform of the very order Hunter was in. Could it be that he followed in that man's footsteps over the past year?

Her eyes trailed away from the armed man as she found General Ironwood looking back at her. "Specialist Schnee, Qrow has told me that you recognize this man when you two finally made contact. Is this true?" He asked.

The young woman was quick nod her head. "Yes sir. However, it relates to a project that made me disappear for a few days. I do not wish to disclose it in front of everyone else." She replied.

One of the non-Atlesian personnel, Qrow, took a quick glance at the general. "Jimmy, do you mind telling us what this is all about."

How dare this ruffian speak to her superior in such a manner? "You will refer to him as general, Qrow."

The man took a quick glance at her with angry eyes. "Look kid, you shouldn't even be here, but Ironwood is here to vouch for you."

The man sitting in his seat, behind his desk had leaned forward. Was there a reason for the headmaster of Beacon Academy to be involved in military matters? "Both of you, enough. We should not have a heated debate in this very room." The silver-haired gentleman said to everyone in the room. "James, could you please speak about this project I have not heard of."

General Ironwood turned his full gaze onto the headmaster as he placed his hands behind his back. "A year ago, Atlas held a project that would allow people to travel between kingdoms not by foot, but by teleportation. We hoped that we would be able to complete the process and prevent lives from being lost to the Grimm."

"Something happen, didn't it." Commented Qrow as he crossed his arms. "What did you guys do to not get something like that working?"

Winter took the full opportunity to speak about the matter. "The teleporter brought a creature that was close to the Grimm. However, it sucked me into the teleporter and I was stuck in his world for a few days."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that you and James found another world by complete accident. Okay, how is it relevant to this kid being here?"

The specialist glanced over to her quiet companion before returning her full gaze towards the huntsman. "Apparently, the creatures said that Artyom was some sort of end to their kind."

Then the room fell quiet when someone spoke. "You've met the Dark Ones, haven't you?" Winter noticed all eyes focused on Artyom, who looked at everyone else in the room. He had just spoken in the presence of everyone in the room. Despite his accent, the young man's voice was clear. "Now I'm somehow related to this issue."

General Ironwood took a step closer to him, looking down with his height. "Yes. Yes, indeed. You appeared on Beacon grounds armed and fight a giant subspecies of a bear we have not seen before. I think it concerns us about your origins. Tell us, young man, why are you here?"

"I honestly have no explanation for that." Artyom answered. "A few hours ago, I was trying to kill a giant bear and now I'm standing here in the middle of nowhere. If you're trying to look for answers, I don't have any because I don't know any."

"Yet, you somehow know Specialist Schnee when you recognized her." The general commented. "How do you explain that?"

Artyom took a quick glance at the specialist in the room before returning his gaze towards Ironwood. "Her? She was someone who was accompanying a good friend of mine and she accompanied me on my journey to Polis Station just so I could kill the Dark Ones."

"Those very creatures told me that you were a threat to them when they came to Remnant. Then tell me, why did they say you wanted to destroy them?" He demanded. However, everyone was surprised when he earned a slap from a woman who remained quiet in the room. "Glynda, what was that for?"

If only she could smile in the presence of her general. "James, this is not an interrogation room. You should know better." Then she looked at the young man. "Do continue."

Winter heard Artyom express a chuckle before he followed the professor's request. "They were attacking my home." He replied. "My people and Exhibition tried to kill them, but we don't have enough ammunition to stop them. Worst of all, they're quick to wound plenty of my friends if not kill them."

"Could you not have talked to them?" The headmaster questioned.

Artyom's tone of voice changed, like that of an offended man. "You don't talk to mutants who kill your neighbors at first glance. No, there was no choice other than living in fear and expecting someone close to you to be dead on the spot." He said.

"I understand. So you're from another world, is that correct?"

Surprised by the change of the conversation, Artyom was quick to stumble in his words. "It would have to be, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here without a gasmask."

Then Qrow began to comment. "You mentioned that mask of yours, why were you wearing that earlier? Seems quite stuffy in there."

"Where I am from, we destroyed the surface of are world so much that we can't breathe on our own surface." He answered. "The only way to travel on the surface is to wear gasmasks and even then, it's only a limited time only unless it's broken. Seeing that everyone is standing here without a gasmask tells me you don't have that problem."

Winter noticed how everyone else were taken aback by the issue. Even Qrow's expression was changed. "Damn kid, life must be hard over there."

The young man lowered his head. "You have no idea."

"Well kid, you don't seem the type to cause much trouble."

General Ironwood spoke once more. "Young man, we will let you off the hook, but please introduce yourself to us. It would comfort all of us if you did."

"My name is Artyom, I am a Polis Ranger from the Spartan Order and I make good tea out of mushrooms."

"Was that a joke?"

The Ranger shook his head. "No, not at all. My home has earned a reputation as _the best_ sellers of mushroom tea. No one can beat us in that matter. Plus, the recipe is still in my head."

Qrow chuckled at the response. "That has to be the most overwhelming thing I've heard today."

"In the Metro, it pales compared to ghosts and anomalies."

Winter was quick to agree with him. "After spending a few days with him, I can attest to that."

Then the general changed the subject. "Quite interesting to hear. Seeing that you protected Beacon Academy from a giant bear, I believe I'll let you off the hook and enjoy yourself." He turned his attention onto his bodyguard. "Specialist Schnee, please escort Artyom during the festival and ensure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Yes sir." Winter brought the Ranger to follow towards the elevator. "Come with me, Artyom." As the doors began to close on them, looked back at the people holding a different conversation with themselves.

Among the four, Qrow brought himself at the center of attention. "James, Oz, I got some news for you…"

* * *

Colonel Miller had finally got the other keys to unlocking the secondary doors. From what his recon team told him, they learned there was a control room for a project on the other side of the door. Apparently, that needed to be hidden behind a second door and shrouded in darkness. It concerned him the most ever since the large radioactive biomass lived at the bottom of the elevator. Rather than having a token of Rangers secure the door, he now had a dozen armed men at the ready.

As the second doors began to open, Miller watched his men advance forward with their laser sights marking the cracks. It was not the first time they had to be this cautious, the last time he opened doors like these had three mutants attack the search party opening the doors. This time, the Order was prepared to eliminate any threat that dared to come out and attack him. Luckily, there were no signs of creatures coming out to attack him, only the darkness behind the doors.

There was friendly voice on the speakers, he as responsible for the electrical power for the rest of the bunker-complex. "Colonel, I'm putting some juice in the lights. Hold on for a moment."

Miller waited as he noticed the darkness presented had been violated by the dormant lights in the ceiling. It was good that D6 still had functional lights despite being decades after its previous use. A testament to Russian engineering by the standards of the old world. A smile fell upon his face, there better be good news as the lights spared no mercy on the dark corners. "Alright Rangers, secure the area." He ordered.

Without question, dozens of Rangers with their machine guns advanced into the room. Their weapons were drawn as they turned their lights off and began to pour inside of the room.

The colonel continued his way into the room and noticed the emptiness within. There were no crates of ammunition, no stores of food and water, and there was no stockpile of forgotten computer equipment. Instead, he saw a small platform placed at the center of the room with multiple wirings plugged into the machine placed at the center of the room. "Okay, what is this place?" Pondered to himself. "Someone search the control room, we might find a thing or two about this place."

* * *

Never had Artyom felt so naked without his weapons. Yes, he fought a giant mutated bear, but Winter had made the request to remove his weapons while she still retained hers. What was the reasoning behind it? Was he too dangerous with his weapons around or was it simply impractical to be so armed around the public. He looked around the grass and noticed how much space the vendors were given to sell their wares and their food to the young people coming to their merchandise. Artyom compared how lucky these people were unlike the stations like the Market. The spaces in the Metro were very closely spaced and plenty of space was given to the sellers just to present their weapons and needs of society.

A hand tapped his shoulder, grabbing Artyom's full attention as he looked at Winter standing behind beside him. "It's been a year Artyom, how have you been?" The specialist asked. "Now that we have time to ourselves, why don't we talk about what happened in between?"

The young man returned his attention to the vendors and people who passed by. "I've been busy." He answered. "I've managed to discover a bunker-complex and was given a place into the Spartan Order."

"You said you destroyed the Dark Ones? Were you able to save your home?"

A smile crept on his face. "At the very last minute." He replied. "One of the Hansa stations was just about to blow the route to Exhibition while everyone I knew was still there. Some of the Rangers and I were lucky enough to find a route to the Botanical Gardens and destroy the Dark Ones before they could continue the attacks." Then he glanced over to a woman paying a few pieces of paper to an old salesman. "When you left, you did leave plenty of cartridges for me."

"Ah yes, I left my money behind. What did you do with it?" She asked. "I know someone would have picked it up since it's so valuable in the Metro."

"Well, I invested it in some of the Hansa banks and managed to use the rest of for weapon attachments and better equipment." Artyom answered. "The rest was focused on air filters and a new gasmask." A moment of silence came between the two before he broke it. "So, this is what Remnant looks like?" He wondered. "Never had I thought I would be standing on the surface without a gasmask. If I came home, no one would have believed me."

"Yes, we don't have to worry about wearing a gas mask." Winter commented. "Say, are you hungry?"

Artyom glanced over to her. "Why yes, are you offering? It's been awhile since I ate something." Then he felt his stomach grumble. "Actually, I am hungry."

She laughed at his situation. "Don't worry, I'll be paying for it since no one uses cartridges to buy anything."

"They don't use MGRs. Your world is weird."

"I could say the same thing about the Metro." Then she began to lead the young man through the multiple vendors. "There is this one vendor that sells ramen noodles, I know you would enjoy that."

As Artyom followed her lead, he grew curious about this meal Winter was suggestion. "Ramen noodles? Never heard of them."

"It's a meal to die for." Winter explained. "Aside from the fancy meals I used to eat, ramen noodles are my guilty pleasure to have. You could mix them with anything and they'll still be good."

"Like mushrooms?"

"I don't know about that, but I do think mushrooms would go well with it." Her assuring tone suggested that she was unsure how such a combination should go, but was okay with the idea herself.

Then a cry escaped from the crowd when Artyom heard someone call his friend's name. "Winter, you're here!" The Ranger looked around for the person calling her out, but was surprised to find a white-haired girl rush to meet the young woman. However, he was shocked to see that she was close Winter in terms of colorful outfits.

"Weiss, I was just about to look for you. How is Beacon?" Winter asked.

The younger girl straightened her composure and bowed her head. "I have been doing fine. My grades are doing well and the academy is doing well for me."

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking about your grades in school, I was talking about your thoughts about this place. Were you able to make any friends?"

Weiss gave an immediate nod. "Yes, in fact I have already befriended my team members already." Then Artyom noticed her eyes looking at him. "Winter, who is this?"

"Artyom is a friend of mine from awhile back." The specialist was quick to introduce him to her. "Artyom, this is my baby sister, Weiss."

"I'm not your baby sister!" She replied.

"You still are to me."

As the two sisters began to converse with each other, Artyom noticed the skies scenery change. What was once a sunny sky was now filled with dark clouds; however, a storm followed with pouring rain. "I think we should get out of the rain." He suggested. "It's going to be pouring soon." What a pity, he was expecting to have a meal at this very moment. He observed as the people around him had begun to make their way inside while the vendors did their best to protect their stores.

"Let's get inside, Artyom." Winter commented as she took her younger sister with her.

"Of course." He replied. There was a terrible feeling going on. Why did this storm feel dangerous? Artyom couldn't put his finger on it, but it was a similar feeling he had when he fought another foe aside from the Dark Ones, Nazis, and the Red Line soldiers.

Lightning struck the ground, but he recognized the energies of the anomalies appearing amongst this strange world. He couldn't blame the people of this strange world to overreact against something so strange. However, the blue energies did not act natural as he thought they would. Normal anomalies would go after movement and fry anything that did move. Instead, the energies began to pulse for a few seconds. Suddenly, a body appeared when the pulse was finished. Yet, he recognized the infamous savages in their backwater clothing. Why were they here? "Glory to the Great Worm, death to the infidels!" The bald man cried out amongst the crowd as he pulled his pipe from his side. What made it worse was that the cultist brought more of his kin with him. Then they began to fire their needles at the nearest people they could find. What followed was the terror of an entire perimeter.

"Shit." Artyom swore to himself. "Winter, protect everyone from being taken. I'm going after them." He said as he lunged his hands into his pants. It was good idea to start holding more than a few weapons in the most uncomfortable of places. Out from his pants was a selection of throwing knives at his disposal as he charged towards the danger.

He heard Winter shout at him. "Artyom, what's going on?!"

"Cannibals!" He answered as he ran past the fleeing civilians and the paralyzed victims. As a man in front of him fell to the ground, one of the cannibals cheering in his victory recognized him. He pointed him out as he yelled to his fellow comrades. The target needed to be silent by his knives or his bare hands. He threw his first knife into the yelling cannibal and watched his body slump to the ground. Artyom knew his knifes were sharp and was told that hitting people in the organs was a perfect way to harm them.

Another cannibal, who appeared from the anomaly, noticed him. "It's the evil man. Kill him." After he said those words, the Ranger became the reaper.


	16. Chapter 16

Chaos ensued as Cardin Winchester swung his mace into the face of the savage. Blood was spilt, but one of these people managed to hit a man on his team with their pipes. Their appearance was enough to be disgusted at the sight of the person, who wore nothing, but rags and a loincloth. As he looked down at the hostile man, he noticed his pipe reaching for his lips. Cardin tried to jump away, but the man was quicker with his weapon.

When the dart dug into his skin, the young man couldn't control his body. The dart had punctured into his body and he couldn't move. He screamed to the top of his lungs as he fought the paralysis inside of his body. As his body fell back he watched his foe running getting up to his feet with a smug on his expression. Why was he smiling?

The savage man ran over to his body and grabbed him by the foot. "Glory to the Great Worm!" He said with glee. "You make good sacrifice."

Those words were enough to terrify him as he struggled to kick the man away from him. "No, I'm not going to go with you." He said.

"Quiet!" The bald man ordered as he dragged his body on the grass.

"Someone help me!" Cardin cried out.

To his surprise, a blonde man rushed to his aide with his shield at the ready. When he bashed into the assailant, Cardin recognized him.

"Jaune?" He wondered.

The huntsman-in-training drew his sword as he glanced down to him. "Cardin, are you okay?"

He nodded his head. "I can't move for some reason. Who are these guys?"

"I don't know." Jaune answered through the cries of screaming. "First, I'm going to get you out."

Cardin looked behind the student's back to see another one of those savages with his blowpipe at the ready. This time, he was aimed at Jaune. "Behind you!"

As the teen turned around, it was already too late as he too fell onto the grass. "Ah, I should have paid attention." He said.

Both students looked at their assailants and noticed five ragged men hold on to Jaune.

"Who are you people?" Jaune demanded.

A smile of fell on their lips. "Good people of the Great Worm." One of them spoke. "Bring him to the teacher. He will decide what to do with him."

"What about his weapons?" Another said, wondering about Jaune's sword and shield.

"Leave them, they are not created by the Great Worm." The savage replied.

"Then what shall we do about the other one?"

The savage leader shook his head. "Weighs too much. Kill him."

Cardin watched with horror as one of the savages pulled out his blowpipe from his ragged clothing. He pulled out a dart that was unlike anything he had ever seen, it's tip was covered in purple, but the contents were enough to suggest that this would kill him. It was terrifying to know that he was going to be killed by these wild people that attacked him. Then there was a sudden change in his executioner's eyes as he looked away from Cardin for a moment. "It's the evil one!" The stranger cried out.

Unable to turn his head, Cardin watched as his mysterious savior came to his rescue when a knife flew into his forehead. Whoever this person was, he would have to thank him. Then he heard one of the savages speak up. "Leave, we lost too much."

"What about the rest of the meat?"

"We leave."

"The teacher will punish us."

"Bring this Jaune with us. The teacher would be fine with this."

To their surprise, a purple dart flew into a savage who was carrying Jaune. However, he did not struggle with his body unlike himself. Cardin watched as the savage was scrambling to take out the dart from the skin, but it was too late. The savage began to drop to his knees as his mouth began foaming to the brim. Then there was a drastic change as his skin color turned blue. This was a terrifying sight to see for it could have been him who would have died.

Yet, he remained helpless as the remaining savages dragged Jaune away from him. However, he noticed those strange lights that occurred in the vending shops appear as the group quickened their pace towards them. He was surprised at the very least when they disappeared with the light exploding with an electric shockwave to follow it up.

* * *

When news reached Headmaster Ozpin, the older man watched with morbid expression on his face. The vendors and the students were attacked by an unknown force that came out of nowhere. Worst of all, the attackers came out and fired darts at their victims before his students tried to defend the people there. Even then, his students were caught by surprise of the rapid-firing darts from a group of savages.

There was a gut-wrenching feeling when he had heard news of the medical teams who got ahold of his students and the rest of the victims. Those darts were not meant to kill, but to paralyze people. It did little the comfort him when there were deaths involved.

His eyes scanned the scene, from the paralyzed to the broken vending shops, there was a messy situation his academy found itself in. Then he noticed the dozens of Atlesian Knights marching into the area, securing the perimeter from any further incursions by those strange lights and those people who declared war on him.

Little did Ozpin notice the rain in the first place.

The raindrops stopped peppering his head as he looked around his shoulder, only to see Professor Goodwitch accompany him with an umbrella. "You shouldn't be out here. You might get sick." She began. "I can't believe Beacon was attacked."

The headmaster shook his head. "I do." He said in a dead tone. "I expected there would be an attack, but not this."

"Do you think it could be from _her?_ " The professor asked.

"No, this was too unorganized to be from her. _She_ has pawns who have more finesse than what these people did." Ozpin replied. "Does Ironwood know who did this?"

"He's investigating that man who we talked to earlier. There is apparent evidence that the attackers recognized him as he fought them off."

The headmaster expressed his sadness in his eyes as he looked at the entire location in a mess. "The Council will not be fine with this at all. I am going to have to tell them about what happened along with Ironwood. However, we would have to talk with this Artyom."

"Before you go, I need to tell you about this problem with our students."

"A problem? What problem could that be?" Ozpin questioned.

"Few of our students are missing."

* * *

Alone and unarmed, Artyom found himself interrogated by a general himself as his mechanical minions guarded him. There was a sense of vulnerability in the Ranger. His fingers knotted around with each other as he lowered his head. The fact that he would encounter those cultists again had concerned him. Why were they here? They should have been content with the children of the Metro. Even that thought did not comfort him. Were these cannibals building up a force to consume the rest of the Metro with their nonsense.

No, it made little sense to him. If the cannibals tried to rise up, the Nazis, Hansa, and Reds would stop them with little effort. Those savages haven't used machines ever since he was captured by them before he destroyed the Dark Ones. He needed to tell Miller about this problem and kill their "teacher". Worst of all, they captured someone from this world and Artyom felt pain that he couldn't rescue him in time. That poor boy was going to be eaten or worst, indoctrinated into their cult through _that man._

His thoughts were cut off when the man across the table had spoken. "Young man, are you listening?" The man demanded of him. Artyom hesitantly complied, but for pragmatic reasons. "Artyom, how do those people know you?"

The man had no idea what they were. "I was captured by them." The disarmed Ranger answered. "In my world, they captured me and put me in a box as a… prisoner." It was a half-truth. Those cannibals wanted to beat him to death and roast him alive. That word was a nicer way of explaining his involvement with the cult.

"Did you somehow escape here and use everyone as a shield?" The general asked, but it felt more like an accusation against Artyom.

"No." Artyom replied. "I doubt they would send someone to hunt me down and no, I did not come here to put everyone at risk. If I did, I wouldn't even be here."

"How can I be so sure you are telling the truth? Those people accused you of being an evil one. It's quite hard to accept your truth when others have said otherwise."

What was this man insinuating? Artyom rose form his feet and leaned forward at the general. "General Ironwood, those people were cannibals. They paralyze the people they find and cook them for a morning meal. Worst of all, they are part of a cult whose leader brainwashes them to gain more power for himself then he accuses me of being an evil one to their cult because I know that their religion's entire existence is a complete lie?" If he had lowered his voice in the room, Artyom would have noticed the open doorway behind the general and the two machines raising their guns against him.

A man walked into his room with a cane, but Artyom recognized him. Headmaster Ozpin was his name. "James, what exactly are you doing?" He asked; however, his tone suggested that this was not the first time the general had done this.

Ironwood rose from his seat and met with the man. "Ozpin, I am simply trying to find out the cause for these people to attack us. In other words, to look for the truth about Artyom."

The older man with the cane shook his head. "Based on this young man's voice, I think he holds enough truth to have a defense." Ozpin replied. "However, I am here to ask you about a concerning matter had happened moments ago. Do you know who those people are?"

Artyom nodded. "Yes. I do." Came his answer. "Those people were cannibals of the Great Worm cult."

"A cult? How did you come across them?"

"They captured me when I was alone. It what they do to get food or indoctrinate children." He answered.

This was enough to get the general and the headmaster's attention. "Why?" Ironwood wondered.

"It's part of their religion and it's how they get new recruits."

"Then do you know why they attacked Beacon?"

Artyom shook his head. "No, I don't know. The Metro is filled with strange bullshit, but I can guess that their _teacher_ is behind this. I'll have to confront him personally."

"Personally? Do you know him?"

"I know little about him, but he fakes about his part in that damn religion he made up. None of the cannibals knows about this since his word his law."

A comment came from the headmaster's lips. "Quite an interesting development. Artyom, when was the last time you confronted them?"

"A year ago." The Ranger answered. "It was possibly a week after Winter returned to Remnant by the Dark Ones."

"I know have another question." Ozpin continued. "Would you help me get my students back?"

* * *

The headmaster and the general of the Atlas military found themselves walking through the hallways of the ship as Ironwood spoke. "Ozpin, what are you thinking?" He asked as the two stopped and confronted him. "This man is dangerous and you entrust him to a task. He's not someone like Qrow. We do not know much about him."

"True, I do not know much about him, but someone has advocated that he is someone to be trusted." Ozpin replied.

The general shook his head. "Someone I don't know. How can you be so sure?"

"Because the god of light told me himself. He goes by the name of Khan, but we are going to need Artyom's help in the future."

Ironwood expressed his skepticism. "The god of light? Didn't he and his brother leave Remnant a long time ago? How could they return after these years? As much as you are my friend and closest ally, this is so sudden."

Ozpin lowered his head as he looked at the ground. "The god of light left Remnant to Artyom's world and he's returned because it's destroyed beyond repair." He answered. "However, he also foreshadows a war that will come to us. One I think you need to know."

"A war. Who would want a war on Remnant? It won't benefit any kingdom at all."

"What concerns me is that this war will not start on Remnant at all. Instead, I believe it might come from that young man's world."

"Then how can we trust him if that is to happen."

To their surprise, there was a third person who stepped into their conversation. "General Ironwood, there is a lot you do not know about that young man." The stranger commented.

As Ozpin and Ironwood turned around, they saw an old Mistralian man wearing clothes unlike that of Remnant. Despite his clothing, the man's weapons almost reminded Ironwood of the weapons Artyom used against the bear. "Excuse me, but you shouldn't be on my ship."

The stranger chuckled. "Forgive me, but I need to do this since the lives of the headmaster's students are in danger. Considering that Artyom knows more about the cannibals, those students are in many dangers beyond cannibals." The man explained.

"How do you know this?" The general demanded as he reached down to his holster; however, Ozpin stayed his hand. "Ozpin!"

Then the headmaster calmed him down. "James, this is Khan. This is the god of light."

"How can you be sure?"

Khan was quick to reply. "The academies were built to hide the relics my brother and I left behind." The general was speechless at the revelation by this man. "Yes, I know this because I occasionally come back every now and then to see how well Remnant has gone without me. Now before you ask any additional questions, I need you to release Artyom and rearm him before a terrible fate occurs on those kids. They do not deserve what could possibly come."

"Of course, I'll see to it that he does so. However, I will send my specialist to help him rescue them. Though I do have a question, how will we get to send him back?"

"You will find your answer soon enough, General Ironwood."

* * *

Yang Xiao Long watched from the dorm windows, observing the mess that had followed from the attack. Since then, the military had the academy had to post-pone the Vytal Festival due to the response of the attacks. The first being a giant bear while the second attack being a bunch of savages who kidnapped two of her friends.

She heard the door behind her creak open as she recognized the familiar voice. "Yang, are you okay up here."

Turning away from the window, Yang noticed her half-sister slipping into the room. "Hey Rubes, how is everyone else? I heard they didn't take it too well when they heard Velvet and Jaune were taken away."

The younger girl lowered her head. "CFVY and JNPR are doing their best to cope with it. They're hoping that those two can be rescued as soon as possible."

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm sure someone can find them." Both sisters perked their heads up when the sounds of gunfire erupting outside of the dorm. Yang was quick to open the window and look down below. "Is it another attack?" She wondered before she heard bestial cries echo on the grown.

A blue light appeared at the epicenter of where the savages attacked. This time, there were six men clad in black armor. However, beneath their feet was the strewn bodies of creatures she had never seen before. "Okay, which one of you guys farted?" One of the soldiers said behind their masks as their torches flashed the surrounding area.

"None of us farted, I think someone forgot to take a shower."

"Not me."

"Hell no, I took a shower this morning. It had to be one of you idiots."

Honestly, it was funny to see six armed men having a banter with each other. Yang expressed a smile as the blue light zapped a seventh body into the field. "Uhlman, what the fuck are you doing? Are you taking a shit or what?"

"Maybe that's what caught the mutants' attention?" One man suggested as the rest of the men laughed behind their masked faces.

"You got to be kidding me, I'm surrounded by comedians. Come on my soldiers, get moving."

The man named Uhlman spoke once more. "Yes mom."

Then one of the men pointed up to her with his flashlight lit up at her. "What the fuck? Why isn't she wearing a gas mask?"


	17. Chapter 17

Winter followed her general as she recognized the familiar sight of the Polis Rangers. The armored and heavily armed soldiers stood at attention as Ironwood was escorted by a dozen of Atlas Knights. Seeing former soldiers now turned survivors of the apocalypse interested her about the matter of what Hunter's group was. Among the group of Rangers, she noticed a bearded man with his sleeves pulled up. The man's presence was almost similar as Ironwood's aura of command. Could it be that he was the leader?

The specialist straightened her composure while her eyes observed the heavily-equipped soldiers. Some of them were masked, others had their visors over their faces, and there were a few whose face was open for display. Yet, they all showed their eyes… tired weary eyes.

General Ironwood stepped forward and gave out his hand to the bearded man in the grey camouflaged uniform of his. "Hello, my name is General Ironwood. I am the commander of the Atlesian forces sent here. May I speak with your leader?" Ironwood questioned. To his surprise, the bearded man allowed a chuckle. "Excuse me?"

After the chuckle, he shook his hand. "You're looking at him." The older man answered. "I'm Colonel Miller, head of the Spartan Order and the Polis Rangers. I heard you held one of my men."

"Yes, a man who goes by the name of Artyom." The general replied.

Surprised by the name, the colonel's facial expression changed. "Well, it's good to know where he had gone while I was busy." Miller began. "So, where is he?"

"He's currently on my ship and my men are releasing him soon as possible. I mistook him for a threat when we first met; however, there is something I must speak with you in private about. This relates to Artyom, but it's best I don't talk to you in the open like this."

"Talk to me in private at the first meeting. I don't see a problem in that at all." The tone of his voice was enough to scream sarcasm to Winter. This man had the galls to talk to her superior in such tone. However, this man was also Artyom's superior.

"Colonel, a few students at this academy are missing and Artyom is being sent to rescue them. Are you familiar with people who follow a cult?"

Winter's watched Miller's eyebrows express his anger. "Oh, those fucks." Swearing, it was an improper way to speak to the general. "Yes, Artyom and I fought those guys, but sending him to rescue students is suicide."

"That is why I'm asking that we talk in private. Just so we can plan for these students to be rescued."

"Is it that urgent?"

"My friend is a headmaster of this school and I don't know much about your world other than what Artyom and Khan said about it."

Winter recognized the name. How was Khan here? However, the colonel's reaction was enough to tell that he also knew this man. "What the fuck? How the hell did Khan end up here?"

General Ironwood shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly have no idea. My friend didn't mention anything about him until the last minute."

"Huh, it reminds me of Khan. He has a tendency to do that as well. I don't know him that much, but that is how I managed to find Artyom."

"Then we both have something in common." He replied. Then he turned sideways and stretched his arm out. "Come with me, we have a lot to talk about." Then the general turned his full attention on the specialist. "Specialist Schnee, do keep Colonel Miller's men some… company."

When the two passed her, she nodded her head in acknowledgement to his orders. "Yes sir." She said firmly as she returned her full attention onto the group of Rangers.

After the presence of the general had faded, the specialist watched as one of the Rangers pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his vest and offered it to his peers. "Hey, does anyone want a smoke?" Three Rangers turned their back away from her as they converged on his position to the offer.

"Sure."

Yet, one of them was looking at her as he walked forward. "Somehow I recognize you." The Ranger commented as he confronted the specialist on the grass.

This stranger's questions did little to comfort her, but she had to talk. It would be outright strange to be silent while someone was trying to start a conversation. "I do not think we have met before." She commented. "Have we?"

The Ranger shook his head as he took off his gas mask. "No, we definitely have not. Artyom drew a picture about you. I thought he had a few screws loose, but seeing you in person tells me otherwise."

Artyom drew a picture about her? Why didn't he mention it to when they finally talked? Was he too embarrassed to talk about it?

"Say, how did you get to meet Artyom?" The stranger asked.

Now that was a simple question to answer. "When I was brought to your world against my will, I was with a man named Hunter." She began.

However, the stranger was quick to comment about the matter. "Wait a minute, you mean Hunter of the Polis Rangers?" He asked.

"You know him?"

"Of course, I know him, almost all of us know each other." He answered. "Hunter was the best of the Polis Rangers and was close friend of mine."

"Well, he saved my life when I was choking on the surface. Then we went into a nearby station and that was when I first met Artyom." Winter explained to him. "He wasn't much to look at, but he was a nice person."

"That I can believe about him." Then he gave out his hand. "Sorry for not introducing myself, name's Uhlman. I'm known as one of the few Rangers who knows how to take a joke." Uhlman chuckled. "I'm also someone Miller hates to deal with."

"Are you a friend of Artyom?"

"Yes, if we weren't I wouldn't be asking any questions."

For once, Winter smiled at Artyom's friend. "In case you are curious, I'm Specialist Schnee, but you can call me Winter. I prefer to be called that way."

Uhlman raised his eyebrows. "You don't want to use your last name?"

"Yes. Let's just say that my last name carries weight around Remnant. Some people respect it, others don't take kindly to my presence."

"If that is the case, I guess you can stick around with the Rangers. We're not assholes compared to the rest of the Metro, despite our attitude."

"Do you have any news in the Metro? It's been awhile since I last heard about anything that happens there?" Winter asked.

Uhlman's expression changed to a grim one. "Word is going around that the Nazis and the Reds are rearming for war. After they heard about our bunker-complex, both sides are about to kill each other just to take the first step into our headquarters. Thing is that the Council is doing their best to assure those two factions from trying risk the peace of the Metro."

Curious to know, Winter asked. "What is so special about this place?"

"Well… everything. D6 is rumored to have more weapons and ammunition compared to the rest of the Metro and above all, there are rumors about the place having enough medicine and food to last people for years. With rumors like that around, people want in on attacking us and destroying the peace for themselves. Somehow, I think Artyom and I shouldn't have found the place when we arrived there."

"I'm sorry to hear that you're going to war." She commented. "It just sounds so strange since Remnant doesn't have anything like the Great War. I can't recall anything in history about a war other than that."

Uhlman chuckled. "Then you should consider that a blessing." He said. "Before the war, I remember my textbooks talking about how there was always a war every now and then. Strange how we went from killing each other with swords to killing each other with guns… only to destroy each other with nuclear missiles…" His voice trailed off.

Winter couldn't blame the man. He was simply trying to live a life in an era where there was nothing to look forward except another day in life. Despite her time in the Metro, she truly could not understand the life and the destructive transition that had brought man deeper to the dirt.

"What a beautiful world we destroyed."

The whine of engines made itself known as Winter turned around. A dropship was making a landing as the ramp slowly opened its passenger compartment to the outside world. When the ramp had finally touched the ground, she recognized the man stepping down. However, he was struggling to stand up. It was funny to see Artyom shaking from his first time coming down from the Atlas flagship. A slight chuckle escaped from her, admiring the moment.

Then she heard Uhlman speak. "Artyom, it's good to see you again."

Artyom's head perked up as he waved his hand. "Uhlman, how did you get here?" He asked.

"Don't worry, you can ask Colonel Miller about it as soon as we get back to D6." The Ranger replied with enthusiasm. "Hell, I thought you were dead at the Botanical Gardens."

"I thought I was as well." Artyom replied as he turned away from the Ranger. "Winter, I see that you already got to meet with Uhlman. Don't encourage him to make jokes, they're bad."

Offended by that statement, the Ranger across from Artyom punched him on the shoulder. "Hey, it's not my fault that you and Miller don't have a sense of humor. Besides, you owe this young lady an explanation about that drawing you have of her."

The specialist notice Artyom's eyes shocked by his friend revealing something so secret to him. "I shouldn't have shown you my journal then."

"It's not my fault it caught some attention from others." Then Uhlman's radio sprang to life. "Well, I better go. Someone is calling me."

As the Ranger departed from the duo, Winter and Artyom found themselves alone. "Artyom…" She began. "I heard you had a drawing of me."

Artyom reached for his pocket, only to pull out a journal. "At the time, I thought you were dead." He replied. "Seeing that you were the only other person with me when we left Exhibition, I thought it was the decent thing for me to do."

"Honestly, I think that was a nice thing for you to do." Complemented Winter. "Do you have the drawing? I'm curious."

He opened his journal and began to flip through the pages. As he began searching, she watched the detailed words written into his journal while there were drawings of others beside her. One of them was Hunter, but he had multiple drawings about him. Then as he found the page, Winter recognized her own features. It was surprisingly detailed. "Here is the drawing. I didn't put much detail into it since the Order doesn't like me to 'waste' pencils."

All she could do was smile at the effort. "You don't have to worry about that, Artyom. It's beautiful."

"Are you sure or are you just saying that to be nice?" Artyom questioned.

"I am being very honest, you are very good at drawing and it surprises me that you have managed to do well what you got."

"Well… thank you." Artyom's stomach growled. "Oh, sorry about that."

Winter smiled. "Let's head over to the lunch building. I'll pay for it."

* * *

As the elevator continued to ascend to the top, Colonel Miller sighed, only to earn Ironwood's attention. "Colonel, are you okay?" He asked.

He smiled at the thought. "It's been a long time since I have used an actual elevator after the war. The ones used in the Metro don't really count since they were built there. Hell, it's been ages since I could last go on the surface and walk without a mask."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, no need to apologize." Miller replied. "It's just an old soldier reminiscing about old times before the war happened."

"What was it like before the war?" General Ironwood asked. "It sounded like it was a great time."

"A long time before the war, I was a soldier of the Soviet Union and after that I was a soldier of the Russian Federation." He explained to the younger man. "Honestly, I remember how much nobody thought we would employ the MAD doctrine."

"The MAD doctrine?"

"Mutual assured destruction." Miller answered. "The only reason someone fired those weapons were those stupid people from Oman trying to get a first strike, only to confuse the rest of the world that nuclear annihilation was possible."

Surprised by the revelation, the general took the opportunity to speak up. "Colonel, did many kingdoms of your world have these weapons?"

"Kingdoms-oh, you mean nations. Well, only the ones that had the economy to make the goddamn missiles."

"Why are you disclosing this information to me? Aren't you worried about an intelligence leak?"

"I'm just a simple soldier." Colonel Miller answered. "Besides, my country died when those missiles landed. I doubt anyone cares after twenty-one years of trying to live with a dead world."

The elevator decelerated to a stop before Miller heard a synthetic bell ring to its passengers. As the doors parted ways, the colonel followed Ironwood out of the confined space and into the open room. This time, there was additional company involved. There was a silver-haired man sitting behind his desk as a blonde woman stood beside him. Then he heard Ironwood speak in a friendly manner. "Ozpin, Glynda, here we have Artyom's superior." He began. "I would like to introduce Colonel Miller to both of you."

The man wearing a black suit had caught Miller's attention. "Good evening, James. Plenty of things have happened in one day. I do hope I won't die from any more surprises." He'll have to give him that, he had a better sense of humor than what Uhlman had in store.

"Forgive me, Ozpin, but we need to discuss the matter of your students with him."

His tinted glasses did little to comfort the colonel as he turned his full attention on Miller. "Colonel I have a few questions that might need answering."

Miller straightened his composure. "Sir, what are these questions?"

"You see, Artyom has mentioned these cannibals and you also have experience yourself. I'm curious if you can rescue my students as quick as possible."

"Well, I can't take the risk of sending more than six Rangers to find these cannibals and rescue these kids."

Then Ironwood reacted to his number. "Six, is that all you can spare for this rescue?" He wondered.

The colonel turned his full attention to him. "Excuse me, but we're not an army. We only have less than a hundred fighters and that is not counting the cadets. Besides, I have to deal with the fact that there is a possible war going to break out between the Reds and the Nazis."

Ozpin grabbed his attention. "Pardon me, but who are these people."

"Sorry for not explaining, but these are factions that have more than enough men to drown my Rangers in blood. Worse when it comes to the Nazis, but the point is that I have worry about protecting a bunker-complex from being taken by these power-hungry nutcases. In other words, I have problems of my own to worry about."

"But this is just only two students. How hard could it be?"

Miller shook his head. "Look, Ozpin. I hate to break it to you like this, but they are already dead or already converted. The odds of finding them is just like asking me to find a bullet in a mine shaft. The Metro is a hell of a place."

"I understand the dangers, but could you send Artyom to find him along with a few to find him." The female professor commented.

"I could, but the last time he fought them was when he was captured. They have a knack for using darts and its worse that some of them could be poison darts."

Then General Ironwood proposed an idea. "Perhaps, I can assist you in that matter." He said. "I do have these machines called Atlesian Knights. They might assist you in this endeavor and reduce losses in the field."

"Wait a minute, you have soldier drones?" Miller asked.

"In a way, yes." He answered. "In fact, they were designed to ensure no person is hurt in combat."

"Huh, strange idea that it might work. Though that depends on how much space you can fit these machines of yours in the tunnels."

Ozpin spoke. "So, colonel, have you come to a decision to find my students?"

Looking at the man one more time, Miller chuckled. "Well, not the first time I did something this suicidal. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, enough has happened in one day and I doubt General Ironwood would enjoy telling the Council about the plausibility of a people from another world ending up on Beacon."

"Plausibility, hell, I can help you with that. Just come with me into D6 you'll have your evidence right there."

* * *

Major Morozov stood in the moonlight as his eyes observed the location through the different shades of green. To go out during the day was danger, but to go out at night was suicide and he knew that. He had been on various special missions for the Red Line and all of him taught him to accept the terms that mother nature brought to you no matter what. If you disregard the rules of nature, she will swallow you up without hesitation and that was a fact he accepted.

There was no moonlight to brighten the area, he would have to rely on his night vision goggles for that. As he looked down the sights of his sniper rifle, he watched packs of watchmen passing by, unaware of his team's presence. They had enough spare filters to do a watch like this, but they had to limit the time for his team to watch. No one wanted to succumb to choking to death and he had to inform his men to tell him when their air filters were low.

After the mutants were gone, a man stood beside the major. "Comrade Major, when do we move out?"

The major paid little attention to him. "Tomorrow, the next five hours, we wait." He stated.

"But sir, we haven't done anything much."

Patience was a virtue, clearly Pavel had to teach him that. "Comrade, the creature was sighted at this very location. It rarely comes out and the best way to track it down is when it comes out. Currently, we have no known last location about this Dark One. In other words, unless it shows up we don't look for it."

"I understand, comrade major."

"Good, keep an eye on your watch. You need it more than I do."

Pavel and his men had set up watch in the remains of an abandoned apartment where he could see the Botanical Gardens from afar, but directly head towards it when he did locate the creature. The only obstacle in his way were the strange inhuman structures that remained after the missiles came down at the Order's demand.

One of his men began to speak up. "Comrade Major, I see movement coming from the south. There are a few stalkers heading into the gardens."

"Thank you, Vassily. What the hell are stalkers doing this far in the northern frontier?" He wondered as he raised his sniper rifle.

There were flashlights moving on his goggles as he aimed down the scope. They were too well armed to be the average stalker and most stalkers didn't go to the gardens just to scavenge. It made little sense since there was always enough superstition to keep the stalkers away. Maybe someone tipped them off about something valuable here and someone took a risk?

The group was in a staggered formation, but it was too organized to be an average group. However, as he noticed a flashlight lit on one of their backs, he recognized the infamous word, _Reich._ "Comrades, it looks like we have company." He commented. "The fascists are here."

Vassily swore. "Fucking hell, I thought we would have an easier time looking for the Dark One."

"Corporal, there is no such thing as easy." Pavel replied. "Alright, get your gear. We're moving."

All six of his men acknowledged him. "Yes, comrade major."

The major took point as he jumped down from the windows and landed into the marsh. The soldier looked around as he noticed his men splash into the water and stand up from the ground. Then they slowly made their way through the path and followed the last location of the Nazi soldiers.

"Major, why are we following the Nazis?"

Annoyed by the man's question, Pavel was quick to answer. "Nazis are not subtle when it comes to looking for things. If we continue to follow them, we don't have to worry about looking for the Dark One ourselves. Now hush up and stay quiet. We don't want Fritz to hear us."

As the group of Red Line soldiers continued to move through the path, Pavel stopped in his tracks.

"Shit, I hear something." He whispered while he did his best to keep his breathing volume to the minimum. If he breathed too hard, the Nazis would have heard him.

There was a sound from one of the Nazis as they closed the distance. "There it is. Capture it for the Reich!" A man shouted.

"Cyka, time to go Cheeki Breeki. Get your weapons ready."

"Understood sir." One of his men replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Jaune opened his eyes, but all he could see was darkness. Where was he? The young man groaned until he yelped out in surprise. Something had hit the back of his head. The huntsman-in-training continued to blink his eyes, only to see nothing. He was trying to make out of anything that was in the darkness, but he knew someone was moving him while he was unconscious. The location did disturb him as a voice spoke up. "Teacher will be pleased we brought new meat to eat." A boy said, giggling in delight.

The huntsman-in-training was quick to speak out. "Hey, where am I?" He demanded. Jaune was immediately met with a painful force into his stomach.

"Silence, infidel." The very same voice said. "The teacher is here."

A voice of an older, experienced man had spoken. "Take them out of the sacks, I wish to see if these infidels will believe in the Great Worm."

The gleeful nature of his capture did little to comfort Jaune as he felt a rough hand snatch him by the foot. He tried to kick him, but to no avail as he was dragged out of his sack and out of the darkness. The teen looked around, only to find himself in a tunnel filled with candles and torches while the people surrounding him were wearing rags or worn out clothes over their bodies. "Where am I?" Jaune asked once more.

Then he noticed a tall, but aged figure walk towards him. Unlike the people displaying their savage appearance, this man was wearing blue trousers and a dirty white shirt. "You are in the heart of the Great Worm cult." He began. "We are here to seek people with… desirable traits for the Great Worm."

"The Great Worm? What is that?"

"The Great Worm is our god." The older man commented. "However, it could be yours if we talk about your conversion."

"Why should I?" Jaune wondered. "You attacked my friends and my academy just for what? To get new converts. That is wrong."

The old man glanced over to his followers. "Everyone leave. I need to be alone to convince him."

One of the savages walked up to him. "Teacher, what about the other one. The girl?"

"Leave her here as well. They both need to learn about the Great Worm."

The person nodded in acknowledgement to his master's order as he and his fellows left the boy and another with this man. Jaune looked over his shoulder, only to see the last of the savages close a gate on their way out.

"There is no use in escaping." The man said. "I made sure that wouldn't happen after that previous incident with those fools." He replied as Jaune gave his full attention on him. The stranger walked away from the two, only to bring a chair into the light. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ivan Mikalych and I am the teacher of the Great Worm Cult. Now that I have said my name, what is yours?" He asked.

Jaune remained quiet, this man was crazy far crazier than anything he heard about the White Fang. Here, this man was trying to intimidate him into submission and now he was trying to confront him at his very best. Why was he here? What was going on?

Then Ivan scooted his seat closer to him. "Boy, I asked you what is your name?" He demanded. A pause was all that remained between the victim and his interrogator. "Fine, then let me open those lips of yours." What followed was a fist slamming into his stomach. "You think you can act so tough around me boy? Where ever you came from, forget about that. Your mother and your father isn't here to save you now that you're here in this hellhole."

The huntsman-in-training felt a warm trickle slipping down his lips. It was a long time something like this had happened, but the young man took the chance to speak. After all, it was just a name. "My name… my name is Jaune Arc." He replied.

Content with his demands, Ivan's expression changed. He was currently content with how this was going for him. "See, it wasn't so hard." The 'teacher' replied. "Now tell me young man, what is this world on the other side."

"What world?"

"The place my people took you from. I'm curious to know."

This man, this Ivan, wanted information. Why? Was he planning some sort of invasion? "Um, it's called Remnant. Why would you want to know?"

"I had just sent my followers into an anomaly, they're going to need an explanation on that other side." Ivan replied. "Now let's forget about that and get to the point. As much as my followers need sacrifices and a meal, I am here to give you a proposition, a rare one in fact. I want you to join my religion and in return I'll let you live and join our ranks."

"Join you? Your followers attacked and kidnapped us."

The old man scratched his beard. "Well, it couldn't be helped for them. It's in their nature to capture people and turn them into a meal. I wish I could have averted that, but there was no point in doing so."

"You're letting them eat people? That's evil!" Jaune shouted.

There was a terrible smile he expressed. "Evil? This is just a necessity for my followers to survive." Ivan explained. "You do not know true evil. I have." The man pointed towards his eyes to emphasis this. "I have witnessed a green lush world destroyed by the fires of weapons man has forgot to limit himself. It is why you do not see electricity in this very room or guns wielded by my followers. Humanity has committed a sin by not keeping itself in check when advancing in technology. With no one to keep them in check, it has led to me sleeping a metro cursing at the people who did not keep themselves from a single button. No, you have not seen what I have seen so do not speak to me about evil."

The huntsman-in-training stared at his captor. He was insane. His mind had moved away from reality and was insane. "You're insane." He replied. "I wouldn't join you, even if I would end up living."

"A pity, you seemed like a fine candidate." The old man replied. Then he turned his attention towards the second person in the room, whose body lay in the sack. "I can smell the perfume. Your lovely lady friend seems to be more enticing to my religion."

Jaune turned his head towards the unconscious body, only to recognized the black leggings. Enraged by the perversion Ivan was referring to, Jaune took the opportunity to raise his right leg. "Don't you dare touch her!" When his foot contacted the old man, his opponent held onto his seat as he flew across the room.

Ivan landed against the wall as his chair was splintered apart. "You fucking bitch!" He said before groaning in pain. "You'll get yours."

Although disarmed, Jaune was reminded that he still had aura. Then he noticed that his hands were tied, why hadn't he realized this was a question worth asking another time. Realizing his aura was still working, Jaune began to use it to force the rope into a breaking point. If it could handle a punch, the force of his aura should have been enough to break the rope. As he used most of his strength, the rope tensed up against his willpower. Then, he felt his arms released from its binding. His hands were now in front of him, but with the rope marks on his wrists. "Woah, I can't wait to tell this to Pyrrha."

His ears perked up when he heard a groan coming from beside him. Jaune ran over to the person as he removed the sack away from the girl's body, only to recognize the years on her head. The faunus girl wasn't moving, but he would have to wake her up.

"Velvet, are you okay?" He asked as he pushed her body. "Velvet!"

To his surprise, his captor was still able to be dangerous. "Followers, the heretics are trying to break out!"

Jaune looked back to the old man, only to still see him laying his back against the wall. Clearly the blunt force against the concrete wall did the damage, but it was not him that he should be worried about. Turning his full attention to the gated door, he watched with fear, knowing they could stop his escape as soon as possible. "Come on Velvet, wake up." The young man said with fear, hoping the faunus girl from CFVY would be awake.

Gunshots echoed outside of the root then the volume grew louder when automatic gunfire erupted. Then the cries of agonized voices were heard outside of the gate, people were dying outside. Soon after, the familiar savages shouted in the distance. "Kill bad people! Kill heretics!" Was someone trying to rescue him and Velvet?

Yet, there was more shouting, but from a more civilized voice. "Fucking sub-humans, kill them!"

"Die infidel!"

"Open fire, open fire!"

"Protect teacher, protect teacher!"

"Hans, get in here. Kill these fuckers!"

"For the Great Worm!"

"Heil Reich!"

A loud chant echoed into the prison before the battle cries erupted outside of the room with the volume of fire at its greatest. There were explosions, but the gunfire ruled the hallways. Whatever Jaune remembered about the savages, he imagined soldiers fighting tooth and nail trying to get through. However, the mention of 'Reich' and 'sub-human' did not comfort him. Where was he and who were these people?

Then there was a moment of silence, the gunfire had stopped and the killing was done. For once, Jaune was more afraid of the unknown than he was of the Grimm. Something was about to happen as he heard a pair of footsteps come closer towards the room. "Scharführer, what do we do about the wounded?" A man asked.

A reply came. "Put a bullet in this scum, we these guys averted our objective."

"Yes sir." The subordinate acknowledged before Jaune heard him relay the orders. "Alright men, let's put these animals down. Scharführer says they wasted our time."

Gunshots echoed as agonizing men and women were crying. "Teacher, teacher!" One of them cried. "The Great W-" Then a gunshot silenced him as many more echoed outside of the room.

As the footsteps arrived at the doorway, the young man found himself in the presence of an armored soldier he had never seen before. In his hands, he was carrying a mutilated version of a multi-barreled machine gun with him. It reminded him of Coco's weapon, but it wasn't. Yet, Jaune was not concerned about the weapon at all, it was the man standing before him. The armored man was masked away, but the huntsman-in-training knew he was looking straight at him. "Hey guys, I think we found some people down here. They don't look like those damn savages we killed." The stranger commented.

Jaune pushed himself to talk, knowing he might escape. "Who are you guys?" He asked innocently.

The armored soldier chuckled behind his mask. "Humans kid." He replied. "Name's Hans. I'm the leader of this band of soldiers. Say, what the hell are you doing in there, kid?"

"Um… my friend and I got kidnapped." He explained. "These people knocked me out and the guy behind me is their leader."

The man named Hans turned his gaze away from him, only to look at the groaning old man in the corner.

"He was trying to convert me into joining this cult of his."

The soldier with the machine gun nodded his head in approval. "Huh, looks like he got beaten up."

"Yeah, I did that."

For some odd reason, Jaune felt as if he was smiling down upon him. "Good for you, stay there, I'll see if I can get this door opened."

An evil chuckle escaped from Ivan's lips. "You can't open it, fool." Jaune turned around, only to see the old man smiling. "You don't know the password except me. You're not going to get these people out."

"Good thing I came here well-equipped. Don't worry you two, both of you are getting out. As for you, old man, you're coming with me."


	19. Chapter 19

Nine hours, Artyom had slept for nine hours. Far longer than he had ever done in his life. Even as a Ranger, he would barely get six hours of rest before called to do another mission for the Order. Still, the young man appreciated it ever since the headmaster offered them tents to sleep on Beacon grounds. It was also the first time he had ever slept comfortably on the surface of the world.

The Savior of the Metro rose from his slumber, rubbing his eyes as he began to step out of the tent. There was a scent that caught his attention as he began to look for it. When the sunlight got into his face, he turned away from the light after realizing that he was entirely used to the dark tunnels of the Metro. His eyes tried its best to adjust to the lighting as he noticed his fellow Rangers place sunglasses over their gazes.

Artyom was surprised when Uhlman walked over to him with his sunglasses. "Hey, Artyom. I think you'll need these." The friendly Ranger said as he pulled out a pair of shades from his breast pocket.

All he could do was smile. Although Uhlman was known to be a jokester, he was still someone he could trust ever since Bourbon died. "Thank you, Uhlman." Then he immediately slipped the sunglasses over his eyes. It was a relief that he could now see, but it was also a tragedy that humanity had settled so long in the darkness that the eyes were forbidden to see the light lest they risk blindness.

"I hear that they're offering food at the lunch building. Miller gave us permission to go ahead and eat, but I'm wondering. Do you want to come?" He asked.

"Sure." Artyom answered. "I have a feeling they might have something other than mushrooms."

"Don't worry about that. I doubt these kids ever wanted to eat mushrooms in their lives unless they're farms and even then, farmers are not too keen on eating mushrooms themselves. Besides, I think they might have some food you would have enjoyed had we not blown the surface all to hell." Then Uhlman walked off as he grabbed the attention of everyone around the organized area of tents. "Alright Rangers, let's go kill a meal."

* * *

Finally, the gated door was broken. Jaune watched with hopefulness as he watched Hans ran into the gate with his entire body. When the bars flew open, he covered Velvet's body, shielding her away from the flying metal bars that flew. Then he turned towards the armored soldier, who walked over to him as he removed a canteen from his belt. "Kid, you thirsty." He said.

The young man nodded before the soldier handed the canteen over to him. "Yes sir."

Hans turned away from the boy and looked to the old man laying against the wall. "Squad, secure him. We're going to take him back to Reich for interrogation." He ordered. His men were quick to acknowledge him by that strange name he was given. Then they stormed the room and converged on the old man's body.

Jaune was quick to sip the contents of the canteen, but then a thought occurred to him. Velvet could be thirsty as well. He turned his full attention towards the unconscious girl as he placed the canteen in her lips. The water should be able to wake her up after all this time. To his surprise, it did.

The girl opened her eyes and rose from the ground, coughing out water from her throat. "Ugh, where am I?" She asked. Then she recognized the boy who saved him. "Jaune, what's going on?"

"We were kidnapped, Velvet." He replied. "Someone knocked us out and brought us here."

Despite the calm situation at hand, an explosion of reactions erupted from one of the men working for Hans. "What the fuck?! She's a mutant" He said as he turned his full attention on Jaune and Velvet. "What the hell she has bunny ears?"

Jaune looked to Hans, only to see the men beside him drawing their weapons. "Mutant, what are you guys talking about?" He asked.

Hans's head perked up at this question. "You don't notice the bunny ears?" The soldier wondered.

"The ears, I know that, but she's a faunus. What do you have against them?"

"She isn't human. Those ears are unnatural for her to be human."

One of the men commented on the situation. "Hans, looks like we found a mutant fucker. Why don't we kill them both and save the Gestapo the trouble?"

The girl expressed how scared she was in the presence of heavily armored and armed soldiers. "Jaune, who are these people?"

"Shut the hell up, bitch." Another soldier stated.

Then Hans spoke. "Say, which part of the Metro are you from?" He asked. "Both of you don't look like you're from around here."

Jaune's eyes widened at the question. "Um, what are you talking about?"

"I said, where are you from?"

"My friend and I are not from around here. We're from a place called Remnant."

Hans turned his head over to his peers. "Anybody heard of a place called Remnant?" In response to his question, his men shook their heads. "Weird. Someone shine a light on the girl's ears?" He ordered. A flashlight was turned on and expressed its light on the girl's lithe figure, but was focused on the ears specifically. "Save them the bullets, I think Reich might want to take a look at this."

Then a soldier protested. "Wait, you're going to bring her along. She's a mutant, who do you think we are, a circus?"

Then Hans pointed at her. "Moscow and the Metro are full of radiation and her ears are way too fucking normal without being fucked by radiation. No, the Reich should take a look at that. I've seen mutations for most of my life, but her ears are too natural to be a mutation."

Jaune was quick to as a question. "Hans, where are we?" The boy asked.

"You don't know, kid?" The huntsman-in-training shook his head. "You're in the Metro, the underground train stations of Moscow." Then Hans turned away from the boy to see three of his men gag and tie the old man up. "You boys done with him?"

One of the soldiers, his entire head wrapped up in a metal mask and a helmet waved his hands. "Yes sir. He's ready to be brought to the Gestapo. You want me to do the same with these kids?"

"No, I think they can walk on their own. Besides, I doubt they know their way around."

"You know sir, we should just shoot them." The man replied. "Saves us the trouble."

"True, but I don't want to return to the Reich empty-handed." Then the armored soldier turned his gaze towards Jaune. "Alright you two, on your feet were going to do a bit of walking for a while." Hans stated as he walked out of the room.

Jaune and Velvet looked at each other, only to see the dread that could follow. Then one of the soldiers grabbed both the hunters-in-training by the collar. "You heard the man, get moving." One of them shouted.

Realizing they had no choice, Jaune led the way as Velvet followed. When they stepped outside of the room, they found themselves in a dark hallway.

"Turn right, the other side is a cave-in."

Understanding that, Jaune turned right as he noticed a broken wall on the left side of the hallway. Then he found Hans walking through the opening. As he stepped out of the dark hallway, he found himself looking at the low-lit area where there were only candles that lit the surroundings. However, the young man noticed the strewn bodies of the savages that had once imprisoned him earlier. The flies began to descend on the remains of the dead as Jaune found Hans walking towards a destroyed door on the other side of the room.

Where ever he was, Jaune began to hope that there would be a way back to Remnant as soon as possible.

* * *

Artyom found himself sitting at a table full of Polis Rangers. Most of whom were veterans while there were new fresh faces from the cadet ranks. Perhaps they heard that the food here was better than what the mess hall could develop in the long. He would have to see the food for itself, but the older Rangers said men like him would be in for a surprise.

The young man looked around, only to see the cafeteria food being brought in by the cooks. No one was in the room, but it seemed like the food was meant for them. As containers of food were slipped in, one of the cooks glanced over to their group with a smile. "Everyone, the food is ready." She stated.

The Rangers were quick to depart from their seat as the high-ranking Rangers and the older veterans were first to be in line. This also included Artyom as well. While the upper echelons of the Spartan Order were given first-class meals unlike their lower ranks, Artyom noticed Colonel Miller being the first Ranger to take a tray off a pile. "Rangers, you're all going to enjoy one hell of a meal." He commented as he began to walk close to the first container. The colonel was quick to pick the apples and oranges, fruits Artyom had once saw in a book. Never had he thought he was going to see such things in his life.

After getting his food, the ones recommended by Uhlman, Artyom departed from the line and went back to his table and rejoined the only two Rangers that were with him at the discovery of D6. Then he heard Colonel Miller cut deep into his bread-like food before picking at it with his fork. "My god, never had I thought I would be eating pancakes again." He said. It was strange to hear the colonel say that. Artyom had every right to be curious why. "Artyom, my boy, you are going to enjoy this. Before the war, we had meals just like this every morning. Take a bite and you'll be eating a pre-war meal."

Looking away from his superior, Artyom looked down at his own tray, only to see the round-shape stack of bread at the center. Was this the kind of life he could have had if the bombs were never dropped? Why would the world destroy itself just to rid itself of colorful variety of food over a disagreement that he would never know? After cutting a piece from the pancake, the young man took a bite.

Then a familiar voice caught him by surprised. "You know you're supposed to eat the pancakes with syrup, right?"

He looked around to find who was trying to correct his way of eating food. When glanced over his shoulder, he found Winter standing before him. "Winter, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to enjoy an early breakfast, just like the rest of you." She replied. "Artyom, why are you wearing sunglasses inside a building?"

Realizing he still had a pair of sunglasses on, the Ranger found himself silent and unable to explain. That was until he heard Uhlman's voice catching her full attention. "Kid isn't used to this much daylight. The gasmasks usually take care of it when you're on the surface, but since Artyom doesn't need to use a gasmask he'll need sunglasses so he could see. Otherwise, he'll be blind as a bat. I'll say it's just a curse for a guy who lives in tunnels for most of his life."

Winter nodded her head with that logic. "In other words, he won't be able to see on the surface outside of a gasmask."

"Yep. Best he adjusts to the light over time instead of blinding him at first. Usually works."

"Thanks for telling me that." Then she immediately took a seat beside Artyom, only to earn attention from everyone in the Rangers. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" The specialist questioned. "It's as if I did something bad."

Then Artyom smiled as he tapped her by the shoulder. "It's because you're not a Ranger." He said. "Normally, we like to keep to ourselves unless it's something important."

"You're telling me that just because I'm a stranger that they have to give me weird looks?"

Colonel Miller was quick to comment. "It's also because you're wearing white." He said. "No one wears that much white unless it's a dress uniform. Even then it's a very bland color."

"That's the reason?!" Winter cried out. "Besides, I like this color."

"You certainly have a strange taste in colors."

"Hey!"

Artyom smiled at the conversation. She was already making a friendly conversation with the Rangers, particularly the veterans. The thought of seeing friends, who had never met each other, was very enjoyable. "So, what are you eating?" He asked.

Winter eyes glanced over to him. "Me, I'm probably going to have waffles. Chocolate waffles."

"What is chocolate?" The young man questioned. "I have never heard of it before. Well, I did, but I never actually ate chocolate before."

"You haven't had chocolate?"

Then Uhlman spoke up. "Artyom probably has eaten chocolate before, but he might have been too young to remember it. I mean, you told us that you used to eat ice cream with your mom before the war." An immediate slap from Colonel Miller followed. "What? I was merely telling the truth. Besides, it's not a secret that Artyom had some life before the war."

His mother, it had been a long time since Artyom had ever mentioned his mother to the rest of his friends. No one made fun of her, the Rangers knew better than to be a hypocrite. After all, no man should ever have to hear about a boy's mother getting eaten by rats. "Ice cream, funny that I don't remember what it tasted like before the war."

"You were young, Artyom." Commented Miller. "It's hard to remember those kinds of memories at that age."

Specialist Schnee had spoken. "Perhaps I can treat all of you with some ice cream after Artyom and I rescue the missing students?"

Artyom noticed Uhlman and Miller's heads turning towards her with surprise. Then he followed their example to see a smile on her lips. Then he heard Uhlman reply. "You would do that for three grown men. Well, mom, as long as you are paying."

"I don't like to say this, Uhlman, but that was the worse joke I have ever heard." The colonel said.

"Don't worry, Colonel Miller, I'm a Schnee. I have more than enough Lien than any person should have."

"Wait, is that name supposed to mean something?"

Winter sighed. "Yes. Here on Remnant, my family is one of the largest distributers of dust. It's a very famous of infamous name, depending on your attitude against my family."

As Artyom took another bite out of his pancake, the revelation from Winter surprised him. She was someone famous, perhaps more famous than he could ever expect. It was strange how she did not mention this to him when she was in the Metro. Perhaps, there was something behind it she did not like. "Who would ever go against your family? You seem nice."

"I'm flattered, but it's more to that than just personality. My father is the head of the Schnee Dust Company, he has a long history of being attacked by terrorists and hated by the competition for simply being better."

Miller scoffed at the sentence.

"Sorry, did I offend you?"

The colonel shook his head. "Terrorists, who would have thought they're lot would be here. Hell, even in another world fuckers like these were going to exist."

"You had terrorists in your world? I find it hard to believe."

Colonel Miller's tone changed to that of a man reminiscing old times. "Yeah, we had terrorists before the war. They didn't cause the bombs to fall, but they were a troubling lot. I had to clear bastards like that from room to room when I was in the army."

"You fought terrorists?" Wondered Winter. "What did they do to gain such insults?"

"What didn't they do. To me, I considered them scum of the earth for the shit they did to civilians. Say, what kind of names does your terrorists go by?"

"The faunus terrorists? They like to call themselves the White Fang."

His expression changed when he leaned back in his seat. "White Fang? What kind of name were they trying to get out? It sounds stupid."

"Sir, with all due respect, I believe this is a cultural matter you don't understand. Here on Remnant, we have evil creatures known as the Grimm and the White Fang wear masks to resemble them."

"Okay, it sounds like some weird shit I would hear in some occult."

"I would like to believe in the same thing, but that is not the case."

Uhlman made the effort to change the subject. "Okay, now that we've established that there were terrorists in this world. What about you joining Artyom to rescue some kids?"

"Yes." She answered. "Turns out that commanding a small group of mechs requires some expertise. None of you know how to work them."

"I'm sensing a but in here."

"However, I do know how to work an Atlas Knight."

Artyom quietly hid his surprise, but this woman's knowledge about strange machines were enough to pique his curiosity. "Winter, I didn't think you would know something like this."

"I'll tell you after you eat." She replied, before she departed from the table and walked over to the containers filled with food.

Uhlman whistled the farther she left. "She's quite a woman. What are your thoughts, colonel?"

"Honestly, I'm curious to know how Artyom befriended her." Miller replied. "No offense."

The young man smiled. "None taken, colonel."


	20. Chapter 20

Within the confines of a single room, a blue portal appeared in the bunker-complex of D6. Two figures slowly stepped out of the light as their bodies began to materialize. Artyom and Winter were the first to arrive in the old contained room where they found themselves standing together. The Polis Ranger was quick to see to his surroundings, but was unfamiliar with its look. "Strange, I haven't been to this part of D6. I should talk to Miller after we test out these knights General Ironwood suggests we use."

Winter displayed her curiosity as she noted the strange froom. "Artyom, do you know what this place is? I am quite unfamiliar with this place."

"This place is called D6. After you left, I was looking for a way to fight the Dark Ones and Colonel Miller mentioned a library to look some sort of bunker-complex that held some classified information before the war." He explained. "Here - we found the necessary information to designate some old missile silos to destroy the Dark Ones. Though, I'm happy that I'm not expecting its previous 'occupant' to be here."

The specialist stopped looking and directed her full attention towards him. "Based off of your voice, it sounds like there was something dangerous in this place."

Artyom focused his gaze on her blue eyes, it was strange he had not noticed it before. "When Miller and I explored this place, there was something below… something that couldn't be called mutant. It was entirely different." His voice began to change from being happy to see his home to remembering the terrifying sight he had witnessed. "We had a man named Vladimir, who managed to study it for a short time, told us it was a result of something called FEV. I don't know what it means, but the way he said made me afraid."

Specialist Schnee nodded before she changed the topic. "We should get the knights in." She commented as she brought her wrist to her attention, looking at a strange device attached to her arm. "The signal seems good, but I'll have to wait and see for myself if they can operate in the Metro." Her fingers began to press on the strange symbols that were shown on her device. "Okay, bring them in. Let's see if they can work."

On que, the Polis Ranger and the specialist stepped aside and watched as five figures arrived from the portal. Once their mechanical bodies materialized, they began to march forward with their weapons drawn. The Atlesian Knights scanned their surroundings just like the duo before them, but there was something off about these machines to Artyom. "You know, I don't know whether they'll be useful in the Metro."

"What makes you say that?" Winter wondered. "These are Atlesian Knights, they can take more hits than people."

"It's not that I'm worried about." He explained to her. "I'm not sure these machines can handle being mobile as us. For all you know, a Demon could carry these things off or worse, come into contact with the librarians."

"Librarians? What are those?"

"It's a very strong mutant I've came across back at the Moscow Library." Artyom answered. "They're very hard to kill. As for these knights, I doubt they can fit in pipes and try to get through small crevices."

"Artyom, you shouldn't worry too much. I'm sure we don't have to worry about that."

He wanted to believe her, but these machines didn't seem to have the ability of a human to get through certain areas without costing him time and effort. Plus, he would have to worry about their well-being since they were valuable. Then he noticed a strong whine screaming into his ear, emanating from the Atlesian Knights. "Winter, should these knights be doing something like that?"

Winter glanced towards her wrist device before returning her attention towards the Atlesian Knights. "No, they shouldn't be acting up like this. Why are they acting like that all of a sudden?" Then one of the machine soldiers leaned forward and fell to the ground without reacting to the fall. "No, no, no, they shouldn't be acting like this. There must be something wrong with the connection."

"While I would like for you to fix these things, we have to get moving. Those kids don't have the time to last in the Metro."

"You're right, I was hoping we would have some support with us." She replied. "Looks like we will have to go without it."

A chuckle escaped from Artyom. "We still have each other. You still have your powers and I have my guns."

"Then lead the way, this is your bunker after all."

* * *

The group found themselves walking alone as the old man who had captured him and Velvet was being dragged by these armored soldiers. Jaune's sword and Velvet's box device seemed to be around, but there wasn't any need to use them. These armored soldiers saved them and were helping him get through these strange network of dark tunnels. However, Jaune was worried about the previous reaction towards Velvet as if she was something different. As much as he would like to ask Hans about it, but he was truly alone in this matter. There wasn't a huntsman or a huntress around to help them out and they were kidnapped by these strangers from a place that was not like Remnant.

The leading man of the party stopped in his tracks and raised his fist. "Hans, hold up the group. I sense something." Immediately, the group stopped in their tracks.

Jaune looked around and began to notice the silence that had befallen upon the group. "What's going on?" The young man questioned.

Hans stepped beside him and readied his gatling weapon. "We might be in one of those tunnels filled with weird shit. Be ready everyone, we might encounter something entirely different."

There was a strange buzzing that echoed from the other side of the tunnel, a blue light that shimmered in the darkness. Although it felt strange, Jaune also sensed danger as his eyes noticed Hans tensing his muscles.

"Shit, everyone do not move. We've encountered an anomaly."

Jaune did as he was told. "Hans, what is an anomaly?" He asked with curiosity.

"Kid, it's something that you'll have to see first-hand. I can't really explain something like this."

The blue light finally revealed its origins as a blue ball of energy began to float into the tunnel. As it came closer, the huntsman-in-training watched with awe and fear as this anomaly struck anything within its perimeter with lightning. No one, not even his parents told him about strange stuff like this in their careers.

It was strange to such exist when it shouldn't. Why did it exist? As the blue ball of energy continued to get closer, there was a strange buzzing feeling that made Jaune's hairs stick out.

After the confrontation between the armored soldiers and the ball of energy, a monstrous cry echoed in the distance. However, it was enough for the anomaly to focus its attention elsewhere. Then Jaune noticed Hans' shoulders relax. "Alright, let's get moving before it returns." He ordered.

Velvet walked past the young man, rubbing her arms with enough to tell him she was afraid. She had every right to be afraid, these men insulted her and called her a mutant. No person should be called that name. Despite Jaune's willingness to defend her, he did not wish to anger the men he was traveling with. For all he knew, it might be his last journey.

The group continued its path in the tunnel with their flashlights on while one of the soldiers complained. "You know, this old fuck should learn to stop resisting. I'm thinking about shooting him for causing me so much trouble."

"Don't." Hans ordered as the group continued to walk. "We hand him over to the Gestapo and forget about his sorry ass once he's in their custody."

Another spoke up. "So Hans, what are we going to do about these kids. I know the girl with the bunny ears is going to have a nice chat with the brass, but what about the boy. Should we care about him at all?"

"Alexei, show some sympathy for him. He probably doesn't know where the nearest station is."

"True, but we don't do babysitting on the side. We're Nazis for Christ sake."

"At the very least, we show them some human decency. That has been lacking ever since we've been fighting the Reds." Hans added.

Then Velvet made her comment since the group's departure. "You know, we have names. Why don't we introduce ourselves to one another."

"Not worth the time and effort. If there is one thing the Metro taught me, there are people who you will never be introduced because they're dead. Such is life."

The faunus girl began to argue from her perspective. "If you say that you want to show decency then you are a hypocrite."

"Um, well. I'm not sure I can argue with that logic."

To Jaune's surprise, the rest of the armored Nazis chuckled. "What do you know? This girl has some mouth."

Another made a comment. "She might not be a mutant, perhaps she is a sub-human."

However, a third Nazi spoke about the matter. "Even if she is a sub-human, I doubt the Gestapo would be nice and all. Still doesn't improve her chances."

Then Hans submitted to the embarrassment involved. "Alright then, what are your names?"

Strange to find Velvet talking back. "Now you want to know about us after calling us mean names."

"You can't exactly blame us. The Metro is a dangerous place and we don't want to end up having stations disappear because some mutant freak decided to let his pack of nosalises loose on everyone else." He explained to the teen.

The Metro? These "Nazis" kept mentioned about the Metro as if it was their only part of the world. Why? "You keep mentioning the Metro." Jaune began. "Why do you keep saying that there isn't a place beyond the Metro?"

The heavy trooper halted in his tracks and glanced over to the blonde. "You kids are truly not from here."

There was a strange gut feeling in his body, one that didn't with this man's answer. "Yeah, Velvet and I are not from here."

"Long ago, there was a life before the Metro. When the air wasn't toxic and we lived like people, actual people… until the bombs fell. That was twenty years ago. Since then we've been crawling through these tunnels like rats and the wildlife has become very hostile to humans." Hans explained before a small paused fell upon him. "I guess I'll never see my shop." His tone was saddened by a past event.

One Nazi walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hans, we got to move. Headquarters is expecting us."

Then he nodded in agreement. "You're right. We got to go." Soon after, he looked to the teens. "Okay, Velvet and…"

"Jaune." The young man answered. "My name is Jaune Arc."

"Huh, strange names you two have. We both better get moving."

Velvet began to ask a question. "Why are you in a rush? It doesn't seem like we might come across anything."

"Don't jinx it." Hans replied. "Packs of nosalises occasionally pass through, but we I'm worried that we might come across one of those anomalies. So it's best that we start speedily depart from this tunnel. It's giving me the creeps."

* * *

Curiosity piqued Winter's mind as she walked through the hallways filled with weapons, equipment, and personal belongings while the doors of the occupants were open. She looked around and noticed the Rangers spending their leisure time to themselves while earning a few glances from the men themselves. However, they often overlooked her just to greet the person she was accompanying.

Whenever the duo found themselves in the presence of another group of Rangers, most of them smiled and simply said "hey Artyom" as if he was the good thing that happened to their lives. Perhaps it was, she didn't know what effect Artyom had on these men, but that was a question she would add for another time. "Artyom, where exactly are we going?" Winter questioned. "We seemed to be going through a maze."

Without sparing a glance, Artyom replied. "I'm heading to the armory to refill my ammo and checking if the quartermaster has anything new in stock." He answered. "Since we found this place, the Rangers and I end up finding some stockpiles of weapons and some pre-war tech that was locked behind some doors."

"Like that teleportation device we came out?".

"I'll have to ask Miller or Vladimir about that one. Never seen that before." He answered. "The other stuff I did get to see was some old simulator, old unused tanks, and some rocket artillery pieces. If Miller started opening the rest of the steel doors, we might find something more valuable than ever."

"Then why hasn't he done so?"

"Caution. Remember that monster I told you before? We don't want to open something up and allow something that couldn't be contained into the Metro."

Colonel Miller seemed to be a sensible man than what she had expected from him. "I understand, I never thought he would be the one who would be worried about safety."

"We have to be. Polis represents most if not all of the humans who live in the Metro. If we somehow make a drastic mistake, our political status might degrade and people might not think we are competent or trustworthy. Polis relies on that trust so if we fail to protect the Metro, we fail to protect humanity." Artyom explained. "From what Uhlman told me one time, if that happened people would look to the other factions for help or protection and it would diminish our role here."

"Never thought the person I knew a year ago would be so politically-minded." Winter commented. "Strange to think that you were the same man who showed me his stash of postcards."

Artyom stopped walking and glanced over to her. "I had to go through the frontlines between the Reds and the Nazis, but their political 'ideals' were enough to wake up my mind and understand why they fought in the Metro. It's a necessity in the Metro if the Council is to keep open relations with factions who despise everyone equally."

She raised her eyebrows. "Then you got a lot on your plate. This might be something that General Ironwood would be interested in."

"Would he? I never thought the man would be interested about us?" He wondered.

"If you plan on coming to Remnant, he might want someone who understands the… situation you are dealing with." The Ranger shook his head. "What's wrong? You don't trust the general."

"No, it's not that. I'm worried he doesn't know about the possibility of war breaking out now that the Reds and the Nazis are conscripting everyone into their armies for this place."

"Why? Why would would they fight over an old bunker-complex?"

"They must have heard the rumors that this place had large stores of foods and weapon to last people generations and are arming themselves to pry it off of us. The odds don't look too well if you ask me."

"Artyom, don't doubt yourself. You are with the Rangers, I remember you told me that they are very tough soldiers to begin with."

"That is true, but do we have the numbers to sustain attrition? We barely have a hundred Rangers and even if the Order counts the Kshatriya and the cadets from Polis, it's not enough to defend this place in one assault. Sooner or later, we'll be tired before they lose more men."

"You sound like the idea of peace might not happen."

"The Reds and the Nazis are both volatile groups. Both see everyone else as a threat to their expansion and both want to control the Metro for themselves. D6, this place, would be a perfect advantage for them and I fear they already have plans in place to remove our bodies so they can move in." Once more, he shook his head. "We should probably get going, I don't want to delay the rescue of those kids any further."

* * *

Artyom and Winter stepped out of the entrance of D6, only to find themselves alone on a platform. However, the Polis Ranger was the one to lead the way. "My few encounters with the cannibals has taught me that they lurk in a specific tunnel. We could go there by foot, but there is a train that we can get there without wasting any time on." He explained.

Then Winter commented on the lights flickering to life in the platform area. "There are trains still being used?"

"Yes, a group of Rangers and I were surprised as well considering the state of the other tunnels and the lack of maintenance there. It should be coming soon."

A voice over the PA systems began to earn the duo's attention. "Artyom, I've managed to get a nearby train to head over to your way. Now be careful when you arrive at your destination. I heard rumors about being too close to Nazi territory. Also, try to keep your flashlight on. I recall that there are spidebugs in that section of the platform." The PA systems immediately powered down as a monorail train arrived in swift succession. Once it stopped, the doors slid open for its passengers.

Despite the welcoming arrival, Artyom's reaction was colorful. "Shit, spiderbugs." He looked over his shoulder with concern. "Winter, do you have a flashlight?"

The specialist was quick to nod her head. "Yes, but why does that matter? Do I need it?"

"Yes, spiderbugs are afraid of light and if we split up, I don't want you to be lost."

"No worries, I have access to some dust. I'll could probably use if it's necessary."

"If you got incendiaries, it will kill the bastards. However, if you come across a single one, shine your light on them. These creatures hate the light."

"They hate the light?" She asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, perhaps they are some sort of dark creature that hasn't seen the light in over twenty years." Artyom gestured his hand towards the train. "We better get on before the speaker gives me an earful. Ladies first."

Then he noticed Winter smiling. "Even in this world, there are still gentlemen." It was a compliment, but one Artyom did not understand.

After she stepped into the train, he followed with a simple question. "What is a gentlemen?"


	21. Chapter 21

Artyom led the way with his flashlight on and his lighter acting his torch. As his footsteps continued to trudge through the strange sacks on the walls, he heard Winter speak. "Artyom, what is this stuff?"

He paused in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "I don't know. All I know is that the spiderbugs make this stuff. Just watch out for the large bulging sacks, they might contain one."

"If I told my sister about this, she would never believe me."

"Why is that?" The Polis Ranger questioned before continuing on the path. "Is she afraid of spiders?"

"Definitely. Weiss would freak out that these creatures exists."

On his left, Artyom moved his lighter close to the torch, only to ignite. "I wouldn't blame her." He whispered. "Even I don't like to be around these things." Then he reached down to the bottom of the torch, stuck in the sacks of the spiderbugs. After pulling it out, he reached down for his revolver and led the way. Soon, he paused in his tracks and raised his revolver up towards the ceiling.

"Artyom, what's wrong?" Winter asked.

"Do you hear that?"

Deep in the dark tunnels, the duo heard men shouting in the distance, but their words were followed by gunfire. "Keep the light on the fucker!"

Another voice made a battle cry. "Heil Reich!"

Content with the last words, he looked back to the specialist. "They're close."

"How can you be so sure?" She questioned. "They might not be there."

"Nazis are the only ones who have that saying. Not a lot of people outside of the Reich know about this." Artyom explained to Winter. "Anyone who does, gets plenty of scrutiny or a bullet to the head."

"You seem to know more about them than I last remembered." Specialist Schnee recalled.

"I've passed through the Red Line-Reich frontlines, I've had my fair share of sneaking past their executions." As they continued to step closer, the gunfire in the distance grew louder. "Let's go." He said as his torch began to burn through the cobwebs that plagued the tunnel. Their boots splashed at the small puddles within the tunnel; however, their presence seemed to disturbed something else in the darkness.

The sounds of chittering echoed through the tunnel along with tapping on the wall. Then behind his back, Artyom heard Winter's sword drawn. "They're behind us."

"I know." He replied before he reached for his bandolier of grenades and pulled three vials and handed them to Winter.

"What are these?" Bringing the grenades on her hip.

Turning away from the specialist, he answered and lit the way. "They're incendiary grenades. You'll need them to keep the spiderbugs away."

After going through the dark path, Artyom noticed the fence on the left side of his way. Then a sudden surprise made him bring his revolver to bear as the multi-legged bug smashed into the fence with its fangs trying to break through.

"Winter, stab the fucker!"

Specialist Schnee was quick to lunge her sword into the arachnid as it's blade broke through its armored body. When the mutated creature stopped moving, she pulled her weapon out in disgust as its blood dripped from its body. "My god, it reeks." She commented. "I'll have to clean my sword once we get out."

"Time to go."

* * *

Fighting theses spiderbugs disturbed Jaune. The creatures of Grimm were one thing, but these creatures were something different. A horrific monster, whose skin burned away at the light. He drew his sword and stabbed one of the creatures in the head before pulling it out. Unlike the Grimm, these creatures bled, staining his sword with its green blood.

Then he heard a cry from behind. "Watch out!" Hans screamed as he stood beside him with his gatling gun to bear. When the barrels began to spin a hailstorm of bullets, his flashlight was shown on the bodies of the spiderbugs coming from the left side of the tunnel. "Kids, stay behind us!" He ordered

Jaune did as he was told while he and Velvet watched the Nazis shine their flashlights on the dozens of spiderbugs.

"Shit, we need some fire. Does anyone have incendiaries?" He demanded.

A Nazi pulled out a yellow-green vial and tossed it at the waves of spiderbugs that swarmed the Nazi troopers. Once their glass case was broken, a spark erupted as flames touched anything within the vicinity, including the mutated creatures. Soon, its light shined on the arachnid creatures as they steered away from the flames. Those caught in said fire, were screeching in pain while the fire burned away at their armor.

Jaune watched with horrid fascination as it's skin began to transform into a dark crimson color as the bodies burned away. The young man's observation ended when one of the Nazis was met with two creatures descending upon him. He tried to fight back, but his bullets did little to divert the spiderbugs away. "Help me!" He cried out. One of the bugs had a stinger for a tail and began to attack the Nazi on the ground.

The boy took the initiative as he drew his sword and raised his shield. He bashed the stinger away with his shield as he hacked away at second spiderbug. Then they backed away, hissing at him with hate, their prey being saved by this huntsman-in-training.

The Nazi on the ground, looked up at him and pulled himself off the ground. "Thanks, kid. I owe you one." He replied before shining his light on the spiderbugs. "Hans, when are we going to get the hell out of here?" The man asked, backing away from the waves of spiderbugs.

Jaune looked over to the heavy trooper, who wasn't firing his weapon, but rather leading the party elsewhere. "I'm trying to find a way out." As the Nazi rearguard fought off the spiderbugs, he lead them with his flashlight looking into the darkness. However, he was met with an end. "There is a door in our way!"

"Can we open it? We're losing ammo faster than we can kill these fuckers!"

Hans looked to the sides, only to be met with disappointment. "Goddamn it, I found the controls, but we need to find the power source. If only we had torches…"

To Jaune's and Hans' surprise, Velvet spoke up. "You guys find the power source, I'll see if I can hold them off."

There was a momentary pause as Hans turned away from the two great doors and looked at the bunny faunus. "Are you crazy? You don't have a weapon on you. Hell, even Jaune has a sword. What can you do?"

Velvet's face express a smile. "I can show you." Soon, she began to walk towards another wave of spiderbugs. As she walked past the Nazi soldiers, she began reach her hand out towards the monsters as the Nazis and the huntsman-in-training noted her lack of fear.

"Velvet, get back!"

The guns stopped firing as the the faunus caught the party and the spiderbugs' full attention. Behind her back, a strange light glowed from a small box by her waist as the blue hardlight flew towards her fingertips. No one spoke as the strange phenomenon slowly formed a minigun into her hands. Then she began point the weapon in the direction of the spiderbugs and then she fired.

Gunfire erupted and flew towards the numerous arachnids with strange projectiles penetrating through the mutated. Even if the hardlight bullets missed, the light was enough to force the spiderbugs back. "Find the power source!" She shouted.

Jaune looked at the stunned Nazis, who glanced at one another with quiet comments about the faunus girl. "Holy shit, good thing she's on our side."

Then he heard Hans speak up. "See if you can find some kind of outlet and use a charger to open the door."

Most of the Nazis began to disperse from their defensive formation as they focused their flashlights around the locked steel door that was in their way. Only two did not participate as they guarded the tied up old man. Now that Jaune noted about it, the man made little attempts to fight back against the Nazis. Was it because the men were far more stronger than him? Did he no longer see the point in resisting? It didn't comfort Jaune with his silence.

"Shit! We don't know where to open the doors."

Jaune heard a loud click that echoed throughout the tunnel. Looking past Velvet fighting off the spiderbugs, he saw a bright light appear on the far side of the tunnel. However, another click followed with more lights appearing. Just like a stack of dominos, the lights flickered to life within the darkness. The speed of the lights quickened as Jaune and Velvet covered their eyes at the sudden arrival of the brightness.

After hours of being in the darkness, the group found itself blind, but Jaune did his best to see the spiderbugs. He no longer needed to worry as the creatures scrambled away from the light. Unlike the fire or Velvet's hardlight weapon, they began to flee to their tunnels from whence they came. Yet, it was not enough as their bodies burned away at the presence of the light. "Woah." Surprised at the sight of so many bodies, Jaune was amazed at the deaths that have occurred.

Velvet's hardlight weapon dissipated as she looked over her shoulder. "Did you guys find it?"

He looked behind his back and found the Nazis looking around. However, Hans shook his head. "No, we didn't. I didn't do this. The lights came on themselves. Either someone is here or we're just lucky."

Then a loud groan was heard from the doors as they slowly opened. The party was quick to turn around and aim their weapons at the door while it opened. The doors took their time, but once there was enough room for a man to step through they found two figures standing on the other side. Silence fell upon the group when the doors were fully open.

Hans raised his hand and walked passed his men. "Who are you? Answer me?" He ordered with his gatling gun spinning up.

The two strangers stepped forward into the light, one was a man and the other was a woman. The man expressed a weary, freshly shaved face, who almost looked like the Nazis. However, the other person was dressed in white, but her face almost reminded him of someone else. Someone he liked…

The man reached for his neck and removed a pair of dogtags and showed it to them.

Jaune didn't understand why he did that, but he noticed Hans lowering his weapon. "Men, stand down. We have a Polis Ranger with us."

Once the stranger put the dogtags back to his neck as he looked directly at the head of the Nazi group. "I heard you and your men fighting the spiderbugs from afar."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for a few people." The stranger replied. "A young boy and a girl with rabbit ears."

The Nazis tensed up as they gripped their weapons. "What do they mean to you?"

"I'm currently on a rescue mission just to get them back to their home." Then his gaze fell upon the tied up old man. "Strange that I would find you here."

Hans glanced over to his prisoner. "You know him?"

"Yes. He's the head of a cannibal group that once captured me at one point. How did you capture him?"

"We were scouting. Now that you mention they were cannibals, perhaps purging all of them was worth it."

"I would say so. Too many people became their victims."

"I see." Hans replied as he nodded. "Well, you want these kids to come with you? Seems a bit weird that the Order would send a Ranger to rescue a few kids." Then he looked to Jaune and Velvet. "Although the girl would interest the Gestapo, I think it's preferable that she didn't come across those men."

"Strange. Why wouldn't you bring them to the Gestapo?"

The masked heavy trooper allowed a chuckle to escape. "We have enough mutants to worry about." Hans looked over to the two students. "You two, go with him. He'll help you out." He commented.

Jaune and Velvet reluctantly stepped forward, bypassing the Nazi troopers. When Jaune looked at the tied old man, the boy saw hatred in his eyes. There was nothing good about him as the Nazis began to move him away. Then he looked to the stranger and the woman standing there. "Who are you?" He asked.

The man glanced over to the woman next to him before returning his attention back to the boy. "I can tell you later."

Hans spoke up with his last words. "Farewell, Ranger. Thank you for rescuing us." He waved a hand to the strangers and turned away from him as he organized his party to follow him.

When the Nazis finally departed, Jaune and Velvet found themselves looking at the duo standing before them. "So, who are you guys?" Velvet questioned.

The Ranger smiled. "My name is Artyom and my companion is Specialist Schnee."

Jaune's eyes began widened at the mention of the Schnee. "Wait, you're a Schnee?!"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You know about me?"

"I do know someone, Weiss Schnee."

"Looks like my baby sister has made an impression." Winter replied.

"So... why are you here?"

"Ozpin sent us since you went missing." The specialist answered. "This man is our guide in this world."

"World?" Both the human and the faunus said in unison.

"It's… complicated." Artyom answered. "However, this isn't a good place to talk about it. Let's head back to D6 before we're met with morespiderbugs."

* * *

Author's Note: Here is an update of the story, but I should mention that I won't be active for a bit. Got some stuff to handle right now.

* * *

 **Guest** : Good to read your review.

 **blaiseingfire** : It's working. Yes.

 **TheShadowOfZama** : You can thank the games for doing that. I recall in Last Light that you can hear conversations of the guards and their daily lives and to me, it really humanizes them. Even if you, the player, decides to go loud some of the Nazis actually make an attempt of "Please, I surrender!" moment. If you shoot them, the game gives you a bad morale point which allows me to make the Nazis have their human side.

As for their interactions with Velvet and Jaune, their human side is brought out since you can never know when a Nazi's wife has some mutations or his baby has hair everywhere that isn't normal to most humans. So in some manner, the Nazis are just doing their jobs while trying to keep their heads connected. Because they're not under the watchful eye of the Gestapo or some higher commander, they can act less inhuman.

As for the gentleman moment, I'm happy I did something right.


	22. Chapter 22

While the train was heading off, Winter watched Artyom sitting in the front seat before the controls. He was far more silent than she usually wanted, but she noticed he was focused on the path ahead. Maybe it wasn't the time to talk to him right now.

The specialist turned away from the Ranger, only to find the faunus girl and the blond boy remain silent throughout their trip. Winter had seen their faces before during the festival, but never met them in person. As she observed their behavior, Jaune looked out from his seat and looked around at the empty seats. "Um, why isn't this train full?" The young huntsman-in-training questioned.

She turned her head back to the Ranger, only to find him turn his head to meet him. "The monorail is one of the few surviving pieces of transportation in the Metro. You're lucky to see a working one like this being used."

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know. The last inhabitants of D6 used to ride these, but were never found. So seeing why its still maintained is a mystery in its own right." Artyom answered. "We should be arriving soon, but I hope none of you didn't get harmed while in captivity."

The faunus girl was quick to reply. "You said you knew the old man." She began.

"I did."

"What happened to you?"

Artyom shrugged his shoulders. "Since we still have some time I might as well tell the story. I stumbled upon the old man when I was trying to look for D6. Problem was that his followers knocked me out and a couple others into captivity and were about to eat us. However, we were lucky enough to hold out until the Rangers arrived and saved me." He added. "We let the old man go once we were out of cannibal territory."

"I don't know how I could manage the thought of being imprisoned and becoming food for someone."

He chuckled at her statement. "I know how that feels.. Being helpless and knowing that you're going to be beaten up just be tender for their teeth. It's not a pleasant thought."

When the train slowed to a stop beside a platform. Artyom was quick to rise from his seat.

"We're here. Let's get both of you back to Remnant."

* * *

When the party of four ascended from the elevator, Winter noticed the curiosity amongst the children as they reached the designated level. However, Artyom didn't seem to have any of it. "Don't try to explore. It's a bit busy today." Artyom stated. Once the elevator opened, he lead the way while Winter followed behind the Ranger and the two hunters-in-training.

They walked quietly, only to bypass an entire room filled with people working at consoles with headsets on. It appeared that there were overseeing many operations in the Metro.

"Windmill, do you copy?"

"Sending reinforcements, hold out!"

"3rd Company moving to support."

"Repeat, respond damn it!"

Winter took in the information and noticed the organization of the Rangers. After she knew that Artyom was part of the Rangers, she noticed that they always under constant danger and keeping contact with the remains of the world. It's not like she would never know, but it made her curious about this organization that safeguarded the remains of humanity. What was it that made them drive to becoming the defenders of their station? It certainly was not money that was for sure.

To the specialist's surprise, she heard the voice of Hunter speak once more. "Winter, I need you to do something for me. It's important." He began. "Find Khan it will help you in the future."

"Khan? Why should I find him?" She questioned within her mind. Ever since Hunter arrived into her mind, she absolutely hated the idea of having a second voice talk to her.

"An explanation will come after, trust me."

She conceded to Hunter's recommendation as the group finally left the communications room. "Fine. I'll find Khan as soon as possible." Winter replied.

Artyom stopped near the edge of an elevator, only to find two Rangers dismount. "Oh Artyom, it's good to see you again." He began. "I thought you were gone in the Botanical Gardens for good."

"It's fine." Artyom replied. "Colonel Miller and Uhlman was able to find me. So you should be seeing me still around until then."

Winter noticed the second Ranger staring at her as if he had seen a ghost. However, his attitude changed when he spoke. "Artyom, isn't that the girl you drew."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, that is the picture."

"Perhaps I should apologize for my behavior the last time we met." He said. "I thought you were being delirious, but to see you bring her here. I'm a bit… surprised."

"Apology accepted."

"So, why is she here?"

"Order's business as usual."

"As usual?" The unnamed Ranger questioned. "I highly doubt it's usual. Did you hear about the portal to the other world? It's beyond usual at this point. I don't know whether the Order is crazy about becoming the defenders of mankind when were stuck dealing with the weird strange shit." Soon he stepped off the elevator and departed with his companion. "See you later, Artyom."

The party heard Jaune talk. "Another elevator? How long until we finally get back?"

"Soon." Artyom answered. "It's a level above us. All we just need to do is get up there. Get on." He took his first steps as he leaned beside the lever mechanism. "Welcome to D6, kids, the home of the Spartan Rangers.

Winter leaned back against the railing as the lever was lowered, allowing the elevator to rise. "Who was he?" A question referring to the previous Ranger in question.

He glanced over to the specialist. "Do you remember that drawing I made of you? He was quite skeptical that someone like you existed." Then he formed a smile on his expression. "Until now, I think he feels like shit for trying to piss on me."

"I'm surprised that someone such as yourself would have problems. Didn't you save the Metro from the Dark Ones?"

"Yes… Yes I did." Artyom answered her question. "However, I did cause some issues when Colonel Miller awarded me and gave me a Ranger's promotion. The problem is that there are some Rangers here who spent years as a cadet in Polis and bust their neck off to become the defenders of the Metro. Then I come along and become a Ranger in the blink of an eye."

"Rangers?" Jaune asked. "Are you some sort of huntsman?"

Winter was quick to speak up. "In some way, Artyom is. While huntsmen and huntresses fight the creatures of Grimm, the Rangers - here - fight the various monsters that attack the few remaining stations in the Metro."

"That's not counting the fact that we also ensure that the Red Line and the Fourth Reich don't conquer the entire Metro at the cost of human lives." Artyom added. "While we're few in number, we are the ones that take notes about those two factions who happen to have fanatics as their soldiers."

"Who is the Red Line?" Velvet questioned. "I never heard of them."

"The are the eternal enemies of the Fourth Reich. The Nazis and the Reds follow certain political ideas, but their ideas conflict with each other and decide to fight it out to show who has the best ideology."

The faunus girl seemed disturbed by the idea. "They're willing to kill for it. That is horrible."

"Worst of all, everyone else is caught in the middle of it. Thankfully, none of you have to worry about dealing the secret police or some eugenics team measuring your head." Artyom replied. "We should be able to return to Remnant soon."

* * *

Professor Goodwitch stepped into the academy's library, only to be surprised the sheer amount of people there. Usually the students would be present, but this was different. Instead, she saw dozens of grown men inspecting the books off the shelves and reading them in their own little areas. While she was no Oobleck, the professor seemed to think that they didn't get enough reading back in their own world.

Then she recognized Colonel Miller sitting down in a chair with his helmet off with a beard that surpassed any she had ever seen. Yet, she also noted the scars on his face while his eyes were focused deeply on the book at hand. Whatever he was reading, it seemed to interest him. Realizing she was not here to observe the Rangers, she began to make her way towards the colonel. When she came closer, the professor was surprised to find a packet of files set up inside one of the pages, but the colonel closed them before she could get a closer look. "Professor Goodwitch, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes." Glynda answered. "I've gotten word that Artyom as returned with two of our students."

Colonel Miller nodded and accepted her news with little emotion. "That is indeed good news. I hope your academy doesn't have to undergo something like that ever again."

"Likewise."

"Professor, what do you know about the Grimm?" He asked.

Now that was an unusual question. "The Grimm are creatures of darkness that will not stop until mankind and the faunus are destroyed once and for all. Why do you ask?"

"We once had something like that in the Metro. I doubt something like what we faced would be comparable to these Grimm you speak of."

She raised an eyebrow. "You had something like the Grimm."

"Yes, Dark Ones." Miller stated. "Creatures of unknown power. They're very hard to kill and very easy to die from."

"Where are you going with this conversation?"

"I'm wondering, did you ever wonder about the Grimm whether they were something you didn't expect."

"I don't understand."

"Did you have any strange feeling whenever you killed the monsters?" Miller expanded.

She shook her head. "No, not at all. After all of my years as a huntress, the Grimm are not creatures of understanding. They feed on fear and negative emotions. Is it because of these Dark Ones?"

"How do I put it, have you ever had those moments in your life that you think you made the wrong decision."

"Once, but that was a long time ago."

"I see." Miller nodded. "My apologies for bringing out a random idea out of my ass."

"It is of no consequence, colonel. You do not have to worry about it." Glynda turned away from the colonel, but she glanced over her shoulder and noticed the officer take one more look at his files while he was unaware of the watchful eye of the witch.

Author's Note: I have returned with an update. Apologies for the late update, but in-between school and Mojave Roulette, I never got around to getting another chapter done. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this little jumpstart back into the fic.

* * *

 **TheShadowOfZama** : Good to read your review. I appreciate it. The Fourth Reich will show up later, I can guarantee that.

 **blaiseingfire** : It's a reference to a scene in Last Light right before confronting Lesnitsky.

 **Frostdromeda** : Sorry, got too busy making my Metro/Fallout crossover. It's becoming a staple for me on SB.


	23. Chapter 23

Major Morozov looked through the scope of his rifle, observing the Nazis going through open ground. It was a killing field and his men have taken positions on the high levels. While the enemy used their flashlights within the darkness, he and his men were already watching through their green vision. No one could hide from them and no one would be spared on this night.

A soldier beside him whispered into his ear. "Major, when do we strike?" It was an excellent question.

His finger slipped across the trigger while his eyes continued to scan the area through the scope. "After I shoot. We have spent too much filters observing our targets."

"Yes sir."

Amongst the Nazis, there was a man in a peaked cap - an officer. He was the perfect target for his rifle and removing him would benefit him in the firefight. "Heil your fuhrer in hell." With a pull of a trigger, his shot dropped the man. Despite his death, no one noticed his silenced kill. Morozov grabbed his radio and activated its speaker. "Kill them."

The Nazis were immediately ambushed in the ruins of the catacombs. Their patrol fell one-by-one, their wounds succumbing to the toxicity and radioactivity of the surface. A Nazi tried to face his armor towards the direction of the gunfire, only to be peppered in his back. Other sensible minds tried to find cover behind the pillars, but how could one survive when death came in every direction.

Major Morozov targeted another Nazi soldier, who placed his back against a pillar with his Kalash blindly firing back. Yet, he was not safe from him. He pulled the trigger once more as the bullet broke the glass on his gas mask. It was a pity that amongst all of his dying brothers, this one was going to have a painful death. A quick easy death wouldn't come to this man, instead he tried to cover his broken gas mask while choking on the air. Despite this, he tried to scramble for his fallen brethren and replace his gas mask with another. It just won't do. Rather than continue watching him suffer, another bullet escaped his sniper rifle and spared the man any more pain.

"Good kill, major." His spotter commented. "That was the last of them."

Rising from the reeds, the major stood up and looked down on the corpses below. "Alright comrades, let's head back and restock." He said before departing from the bodies of the fallen. Morozov waited as his men rejoined him and followed him south from the Botanical Gardens. While he continued to make his way back towards the nearest Red Line outpost, he heard thunder crack behind his back. "Shit, we need move before that storm comes in."

The Reds began to flee from their ambush sight as the dark clouds came over them.

* * *

Ever since the incident of these Metro dwellers, Lisa Lavender found herself a new story for Remnant to hear as she and her camera man awaited for the bullhead to land. Her boss told her that the story wasn't really worth using the well-experienced reporters to cover it. Yet, it was an opportunity. As much as it was a backwater job, the idea of people not from Remnant did in fact sound like an opportunity.

Once it landed and the doors opened, the story she was going to cover was occurring right before her. In comparison to the visitors, the students, and everything else that was Remnant. However, the people sitting around campfires drinking and playing music didn't scream Remnant to her. Instead, she noted the difference between the uniforms of the Atlesian soldiers and those who spoke to each other in clear Vytalian while others talked in a language she couldn't understand.

The cameraman commented on their appearance. "Woah, those guys seem to look like they're from around here. I've seen huntsmen who have seen better days."

Lisa turned around and began to glance over to her cameraman. "Pay attention Joe, you got a camera to roll."

"We are live in ten-hey one of the guys is coming to see us."

She returned to looking at the strangers, only to see one of them take off his face mask with a smile. "Good afternoon, are you two reporters?" The stranger asked.

Ms. Lavender had to be cautious. There were some people who just didn't like to be around the camera and she was fine with it, but it often led to some moments of danger. "Yes. My name is Lisa Lavender, reporter for VNN. Who exactly am I talking to?"

Joe spoke to her. "Just to tell you we are live."

"Okay."

After acknowledging that this was being processed on the news, she awaited the man's response. Hopefully it would be interesting for the audience and be a topic she could dwell on. "My name is Uhlman, I'm a Polis Ranger of the Spartan Order and the only person you'll see smiling." The man introduced himself. "What would you like to know about this handsome jokester?"

"Sir, I am here to ask whether or not you are not from Remnant. Can you confirm you are from another world?"

Uhlman raised an eyebrow. "What kind of question are you asking?" The Polis Ranger wondered as he pulled out a cigarette from his chest pocket. "Are you thinking that a bunch of Russians with mushroom vodka magically appeared out of nowhere and set up camp on some school ground that trains children to fight monsters?"

"Um… yes? We're here to investigate your origin?"

"Yes, yes I am." He answered. "My friends and I are from another world."

"Uhlman, how can you be sure that you are from another world. I do not see any possible means of transportation from Remnant to where you come from."

The man shrugged his shoulder and turned around. "Looks like I got to play open Sesame." As he walked away from the reporter and the cameraman, he began to make his way towards a small area near the edge of the cliff.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded. "That's suicide!"

He ignored her as he continued on; however, her eyes watched in bewilderment as his body flashed out of existence before her very eyes and in front of the camera.

Lisa turned around faced towards the lens. "You just saw this folks, a weird strange phenomenon has occurred on the grounds of Beacon Academy. We'll be covering this for a duration of time until things become normal."

The cameraman spoke once more. "Lisa, he's back."

She turned around, only to see Uhlman return from his destination with a smile. "I'm back, what did I miss?"

Of all the topics she had just covered, this was something else entirely.

* * *

The storm had done something to Pavel Morozov and his men. Not only did they get struck by lightning, but they _survived._ The odds of survival were just that low, but to finally be alive after all of this time was something he didn't foresee at all. Whatever happens now, he would have to make due until he returned to the Red Line.

As his eyes noted his surroundings, the Red Line operative realized he was in some kind of warehouse in the middle. He didn't know where he was, but all he did know was that he was in one. Then he heard groans from around, causing him to look down and discover his six men getting up from the cold concrete floor. "What the hell happened to us?" One of them asked.

It was a good question, especially for something that was not what he expected. "To be honest, comrade, I have no fucking clue. Stay alert, we might be in Reich territory for all we know." Pavel replied. "Get the others up." He said before switching out his silenced sniper rifle for a smaller version of a Kalash. It was not powerful nor did it have the range of its reputable variant, but it was a better weapon than those damn Bastard guns.

As his men finally awoken from their slumber, they turned on their flashlights and looked at their surroundings. This warehouse was filled with crates, perhaps they had some loot that he would bring back to the Red Line. It might not be something General Korbut would want, but it was better than returning empty-handed. The prospect of arming a few or even the special forces with better equipment was a interesting idea.

The men slowly stepped forward and looked around. Yet, there was one thing Pavel did see that caught his attention. Before his very eyes, there was a mech that he once saw in pictures before. His parents didn't tell him about it, but that didn't matter. He was looking at a live mech with his very own eyes behind a gas mask. "Well, well, well. Look at what we found here, guys. Opa, the general is going to love this."

Despite the revelation of such a prize being found, a black blur introduced itself from above as it landed between Pavel and his discovery. "How did you find this place?" The person demanded. The stranger was soon accompanied by dozens of others, dressed in white outfits. A contrast to their leader clad in black.

"What the fuck?!"

"Again, I'll demand once more. How did you find this place?"

The major didn't adhere to his demands. "Up yours, suka."

"Very well, you will not leave this place alive." The stranger replied. "Kill them."

"Comrades, kill these fuckers!"

An exchange of gunfire erupted as the Red Line soldiers clashed with their ambushers. Some blind fired behind their stack of crates while others tried to pick off their attackers. One good Soviet was permanently struck by a bullet with no signs of recovery.

Before Pavel had any sense to rise to fight back, he saw the very same man he confronted speed past one of his men with a sword in one hand and its sheathe in his other. Once he stopped in place, he watched in horror as his comrade fell to the ground and spilled blood. Another soldier tried to confront him as he blasted shotgun shells in his direction. The man in black simply flew past him in a blink of an eye while his blade did the work.

Whatever he was fighting against, it was beyond anything he had expected. There was only one way in how this was going to end. It was an order he didn't want to say, but it was one he needed. "Deploy the canisters!"

* * *

When Artyom stepped through the portal, the young man and his party found themselves back at Beacon as he glanced over to the two students. "Before you two head off somewhere else, go find the nurse and have a check up." The Ranger stated.

Jaune raised an eyebrow at his concern. "I don't think I need a check-up, I feel fine."

Before he could reason any further, Winter reinforced him before he could reply. "There is a good reason behind it. Do it just to be safe." The specialist said before the blond boy and the rabbit faunus departed from their protection and reintegrated themselves with their lives.

"I could have handled that on my own." Artyom commented.

Winter took a quick glance at him. "You could, but I wanted to take the attention from him first." Her scroll buzzed to life as she slipped it out of her pockets. "A call from the general, let me take care of this." As soon as she activated the call, Artyom overheard their conversation. "General, the Ranger and I have returned Ozpin's students."

The speaker was loud enough for him to hear his reply. "Well-done, specialist, meet me on my ship for debriefing." Ironwood answered.

Once she was done, she slipped her scoll into her pockets and turned her full attention on Artyom. "I'm going to be going soon."

"You better not keep your general waiting."

Winter smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'm just wondering what you would be doing in your own time."

"I don't know." He answered. "Miller is a busy man and I have plenty of time on my hands."

"Hopefully, Ironwood will be merciful to my schedule and should the debrief be short, I was thinking that I could introduce you to a restaurant in Vale. Of course, I'll be paying for the meal." She added.

"Yes… yes, that would be nice. I'll be in the camp if you need to find me."

The two departed from their company and went their separate ways to handle their own business.

* * *

Professor Ozpin looked down from his tower, sipping his coffee while he noted Khan's presence beside him. He didn't know why he was here of all places, but the headmaster knew that Khan had his ways. Not many people could sneak to his tower through the elevator shaft. "Why are you here?" Ozpin questioned.

Khan took a few steps forward with hands behind his back. "I'm just merely admiring the view." He replied. "It has been a long time since I stood in a place like yours and looked at the world below. How far I have fallen in terms of view."

"Is it true? Is it true that Artyom's world has been destroyed in a blink of an eye?"

"Yes. I told you and the general a long time ago."

One more sip of his caffeine. "I wanted to be sure. I was rather skeptical of your claim about an entire world being gone."

Khan scoffed at his words. "That skepticism is what made _her_ powerful and your fault."

"I know that. Your punishment taught me that. Even then, I still have my faults."

"I don't blame you for that, but I hoped you would be more vigilant while I was away. Then again, I have left you to your devices until then. Does she know about me?"

"No, not at all." Ozpin replied. "Not even her pieces know that you exist aside from being a myth."

"That is good. Once you have the opportunity, I will help you end this matter once and for all."

"Her power has grown, she is not something to underestimate."

"I know what Salem is capable of." He answered. "I just want to know what you are capable of."

The professor tried to take one more sip, only to learn his mug was empty. Sad that he didn't have more to comfort him. Ozpin placed his mug down on his desk before joining Khan from his tower. "I do have a question. Will these people from the other world help us against her?"

Khan turned his head. "In a way… yes."

"That is not comforting at all."

"In the other world, it has been twenty years since the world has ended. By my estimate, the light those people carry should have been extinguished a long time ago. Yet, they burn bright when they should have fallen. At a glance, a huntsman or a huntress would outclass them in every way. However, the hardiness of Russians is surprisingly astonishing based on historical accounts."

"Are you sure that they would be helpful? All I see is wasted potential spent on drinking and singing around campfires. They would break before the witch if they fought her."

"A long time ago, I became a famous warlord in their world. Their people were very clever at fighting back, whether that be through sheer will or notable tactics."

"We will have to wait and see." Professor Ozpin.

"I should mention that something terrible will happen."

"How do you know this? Through visions?"

Khan laughed. "I'm not a barbarian, I watch the news."

* * *

Author's Note: The story advances, but what will happen to Remnant?

* * *

 **Aquaticmammals** : Colonization? That is totally not happening due to reasons.

 **A flying Ikaruga** : Yes.

 **Lt. Frostdromeda** : It really depends on my school.

 **TheShadow of Zama** : Apologies for the grammatical mistakes, but I wanted to get the chapter out there to tell the others that this story isn't dead.

 **BlitzkriegHOSS** : That was one of the problems I had with most of the RWBY crossovers. The fics have to somehow have a way to be included with Team RWBY in one way or another.


	24. Chapter 24

It was one thing to deploy poison gas against civilians, but in this case it was acceptable to use these weapons. Pavel Morozov tried to reason with the usage of such toxic canisters, but he couldn't forget the sight of seeing those people succumb by choking to death. If there had been any other way, he would take it, but that man in the black clothes was far too good at killing his men.

The sewers became their refuge when they fled from the fighting in hopes of finding a way out. Boots splashing through waste and contaminated water with the low-quality air conditions they had to endure. They kept running with a hope that their attackers would abandon the chase. One of the men was breathing heavily as he asked the man in charge. "Sir, what are we going to do?"

It was simple to Major Morozov. "We get out of these tunnels and make our way back to the Red Line. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The soldier replied.

"Good, all we just need to do is find an opening." To Pavel's surprise, he found a ladder waiting for him and his comrades. "Opa, we just found our exit. Let's get going men." The major arrived at the base of the ladder and looked around. "I'll cover you, but climb fast." He ordered.

Once the last man climbed up the latter, Pavel followed him out, but he could hear the splashing of the dirty water in the distance. They were coming and he would leave a surprise for them. When he reached the surface, Pavel pulled a grenade from his chest and looked down in the manhole, only to see three people from that masked organization looking up at him. He wouldn't give them the opportunity as his lighter lit the fuse and he dropped the grenade down below.

"Have a great time." He said. There was a slight 'plop' in the sewers, but it was quickly followed by a blast as he closed the manhole cover. "Alright, we should get out of here."

Then Pavel looked around, only to find his men surrounded in an environment he hadn't seen before. Was it a dream, an illusion, or was it real? People were living in their apartments, an entire park filled with kids, and cars driving to and fro. They were all staring at him, but the Red Line officer didn't know what to make of it.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" He questioned.

The situation changed when the children were torn away from the playground by their parents as people ran away from their direction. This couldn't be real, can it? One of his soldiers tapped him by the shoulder and garnered his attention. "Major, I think you should see this."

"Not now. I'm trying to sink this in."

"We have a guy pointing a gun at us."

"What are you talking abou-oh?" Pavel had turned around and found a lone man with his pistol aimed directly towards him. "Okay, why is he aiming his gun at us?"

The man was shaking his gun as he spoke. "O-Okay… d-drop your weapons, I'm warning you!" Clearly this young man was delusional if he could try and take on some special forces from the Red Line.

The major stepped forward, but he also made himself a target to the freshly shaved man. "Look, we don't want no trouble, but my comrades and I were lost. Most of all we were being chased by a bunch of people wearing white masks."

"The White Fang? What business do you have with them?"

Pavel shrugged his shoulders. "Hell if I would know, but they almost tried to kill us."

"W-Well, I can't let you go. You almost threatened the Vale Park with a grenade. I need to take you in."

"Us? Kid, are you crazy?"

"I-I'm seriou-" A gunshot hit him, but its origins came from behind. He screamed in agony as he landed on his back with blood seeping through his clothes.

Pavel looked over his shoulder, only to see one of his men have their pistol drawn out. "Bitch was annoying, enough talk."

No, this could not be tolerated. This boy was scared and he didn't deserve what his comrade did to him. The major confronted his soldier and grabbed him by the collar. "What the fuck is wrong with you, suka? You shot him!"

"What? He was just delaying the inevitable? I just wanted to be quick and get it over with."

"You just shot a kid!" Pavel pointed out before he slapped him on the back of his head. "Next time you do that, I will put a fucking bullet in you!" Soon, he departed from his soldier and made his way to the bleeding young man while he pulled out his medkit. "You're going to be alright, just stay awake, okay?"

The bleeding young man looked up at Pavel as he removed a cap from one of the needles and stuck it into his body. "I-I understand. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not an asshole." Then he glanced over to his soldiers, who were scanning the entire area. "Hey, does someone have bandages?"

"I do." One of the men stated. "But we can't just waste it on him. We need it for us."

"I know that, but we just shot the kid. Hand it over."

The soldier begrudgingly tossed the roll of bandages to his superior before he began to patch him up.

"Kid, stay with me. You're going to be okay, do you hear?" Pavel calmy said to the boy.

The young man looked up at him as he slowly breathed.

"Breathe slowly and we might get you some help."

Sounds of motorized vehicles caught Pavel's attention as he raised his gaze away from the wounded young man to seeing moving vehicles coming towards him with loud sirens blaring in the surroundings. They stopped in the street as multiple people stepped out of the vehicle with sidearms raised. "Lay down your weapon and step away from the officer!" A woman shouted from their ranks.

Pavel took a step back as he raised his hands. "Help has just arrived and I think it's time for us to RUN!" The Red Line major fled in the other direction before his soldiers followed after him along with gunshots from the Vale Police Department.

* * *

Dating.

If Winter even mentioned such a subject to her father, he would have dozens if not hundreds of young men to come up to her and ask to take her out. A way for him to advance the family's line with the sons of Atlas' aristocracy of wealthy families. Because of this, it was why she had joined the Atlas Military in the first place, to avoid the number of suitors her father recommended to be with for business matters. However, ever since she had worked in the military, she never actually gotten the opportunity until now.

Now if she told her father that she was going on a date with a friend post-apocalypse from another world, he would have none of it. Then he would go rant about how it would tarnish the family name just trying to be with him and how she was selfish in trying to avoid her legacy. At the very least, her grandfather would be willing to listen and understand her situation and give her some Lien for her sake.

Stepping out of the car, Specialist Schnee looked around and hoped no one would recognize her. To her surprise, it appeared as if the populace of Vale didn't care or was too busy with their lives, a small victory for times like this. Although she was dressed for the occasion in a blue dress, her friend stepped out of the other side of the car's back seat with his Ranger's uniform with only a pistol and his gasmask.

She had tried to convince Artyom to not bring it, but he was very insistent on keeping it on his person. Winter reasoned it was a cultural reason or just habit ever since she departed from Artyom on that one day. Oddly enough, it matched his uniform while they walked into the restaurant… where she had reserved some seats for the two of them.

Once they were brought to the table, Artyom looked around like how a child would wonder at his other surroudings. "So, are we at some kind of bar?" He questioned.

It almost reminded her of that one station after she rescued him from those monsters. Although she wanted him to look around in his surroundings, she needed to make sure he had the right idea of the establishment. "No, it's not a bar it's a restaurant."

He turned his full attention to her as he nodded in her words. "Ah, makes sense now."

Wait? He knew what it was? "Wait, how do you know about a restaurant?" Winter questioned. She learned that the post-apocalypse did a cruel removal of information, but this was news to her.

"Uhlman brought me to a restaurant once. It was smaller than this place, but it served food nonetheless." Artyom answered. "The one I know and perhaps the only place in the Metro is currently in Polis, which makes sense since there are some people there with some pre-war skills I don't know about." He explained to her.

"I'll be honest, I didn't even think the Metro even have a restaurant."

"So, when do we eat?"

Winter took out the menus and passed one to him. "We look at what we want and they'll write it down for the cooks. Let's see what I want."

As she scanned through the lists of food, she heard Artyom bring an issue to her. "Winter, I think we have a problem."

"What would that be?" She said, not caring to look at the matter.

"I can't read this."

She placed down her menu and looked at him. "How can that be?"

"I'm serious, I can't read any of this. I'm used to reading Russian, but this is different entirely."

At that moment, the specialist felt some degree of guilt on her part. How could she ever believe that he would read Vytalian? She would have to help him out if there were going out like this. "I'll think you having chicken parmesian would be a good start."

When a waitress came around, the orders for their table were filled while Winter and Artyom found some time to spend together. Yet, there was a problem, how was she going to start the conversation?

"Artyom, how have things been for you?" She asked.

"Me? I've been doing fine ever since I was inducted into the Order. Aside from that, I've been put on patrols and scouting outposts consisting of Reds or Nazis and being called by civilian stations to fight off a mutant attacks."

"No, I mean after we were… separated. How did you feel when I was gone."

"I was horrified." He answered. "I thought the Dark Ones killed you or sent you to a place where you could never be found. Were it not for Bourbon, I wouldn't be able to go on from there."

"I'm sorry that happened to you. The Dark Ones brought me home, because I didn't do what they wanted?"

"What they wanted?"

"Yes. They sent me to get rid of you." Winter explained. "I didn't do what they asked and they brought me back to Remnant as a result. The reason why they took me away was that they weren't happy with me helping you."

"In other words, they metaphorically forced you to work for them at gunpoint."

"That is not how I would put it, but yes." Then she saw the Ranger smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"I am often troubled whenever I think about the destruction of the Dark Ones if I had did the right thing or something was lost in the missiles. Now that you told me, it's comforting to know that my actions in some way helped you."

She returned a smile knowing there was something that made him comfortable. "Anything funny that happened before we met?"

"In some ways, yes. I recall one time Colonel Miller and I were fighting a biomass monster before it became the base of the Spartans' operations." Artyom admitted. "After we killed these strange radioactive balls, Uhlman scared the shit out of me through the speakers."

"Biomass monster?"

"Do you remember D6? A year ago, the reactor room and the level above were covered in this strange stuff that oozed and poisoned the air. I don't know what happened to the previous inhabitants, but we killed it burning it out with flamethrowers."

"Biomass monster? You nearly got yourself killed for what reason?" Winter wondered.

"True, but we needed the reactor room was the only source of power for D6." Artyom answered.

The specialist shook her head. "Then I think this meal should celebrate that you're alive now that I think about it."

"Is there any alcohol involved?"

"No, not at all. Considering that this your first meal on Remnant, but there is going to be deserts."

"Deserts?"

"Yes. Believe me, it is a treat after you have your dinner." The specialist stated.

The specialist and the Ranger heard gunfire outside, but as everyone in the restaurant fell to their ground she saw the shooters outside. There were men almost resembling the stalkers of the Metro running out on the sidewalks as they fired their weapons. When Artyom turned his head to see the people running past the restaurant, the following words surprised her. "What are the Reds doing here?"

"Artyom, do you recognize them?" Winter questioned.

"Yes, I recognize those men. They are wearing Red Line uniforms." Then he rose from his seat and pulled out a revolver from his holster.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get their attention."

When he walked out of the restaurant, Winter followed after him as he pulled a revolver out of his holster. Then his other hand reached for his tags and brought them out. "No, don't get yourself killed today. I'm paying for your meal." She whispered to herself.

The few soldiers, who were chased away by Vale's police, turned their full attention towards Artyom approach to their position on the side walk. They pointed their weapons at him, but Winter witnessed a bizarre moment when he presented his tags out. "Don't fire!"

One of the men lowered his weapon and spoke to the other soldiers. "Shit, it's a Polis Ranger. Stand down, men! Stand down!" Without question, the others lowered their weapons while the police surrounded them with their officers presenting their guns. "What the hell is a Polis Ranger doing here?!"

"I could say the same for you."

Before Winter could walk to them, one of the police officers stopped her. "Ma'am, stay back. Let us take care of this."

No, she wouldn't take this. Artyom had a chance to get shot it was better if she told them. She pulled out her mlitary identity card and presented it to him. "Atlesian Military, I'm here for the one holding the tags."

The police officer looked over at the situation and glanced back at her. "Are you two-"

"First time, now let me through."

"Those guys shot one of our officers, be careful." The specialist was quickly allowed past the police force surrounding the soldiers as she saw Artyom confront the Red Line soldiers.

"Why did you shoot their men?" Artyom demanded.

The leader of the group took off his gas mask and revealed his shaved head to the Ranger. "An idiot of a soldiers thought it was good idea to shoot him. I managed to bandage the kid up before we were chased by these guys? Why do you care?"

"I could tell the police to stand down."

One of the police officers spoke up. "Stand down?! These guys shot one our guys. Fuck that!"

"They also tried to help him." The Ranger answered, looking over his shoulder. "I know one of your people is injured, but let me take care of these guys. They're in my jurisdiction."

"Who the hell are you then?" The officer demanded.

"Ask the headmaster of Beacon, he will tellyou." Artyom replied.

* * *

The news coverage of the situation was not something Colonel Miller wanted, but he should have known better than to get comfortable with the easiness due to recent events. In the same room as the professors and the Atlesian general, he shook his head before looking over to General Ironwood. "Shit, I got to present this to the Council. General Ironwood, I'm going to bring some Rangers to take those Reds in could you offer them a ride there."

The Atlesian officer nodded his head in approval. "Yes, I'll allow it, but we would like to know why they are here in Vale in the first place if they are from your world."

"Very well, I'll accept that condition." Miller replied. The Red Line better have a fucking answer for this situation.

A pair of footsteps behind him had caught his attention, but it was the person who made those steps that made Miller freeze in his boots. It was the man who told him and his Rangers that Artyom was still alive when he was left behind in the Library, but most of all he was the person who came to him every now and then when it came to certain matters that affected the Metro. His words carried weight and for and old man walking amongst the stalkers, Khan deserved some degree of respect. "Colonel Miller, I hope my presence has surprised you."

Everyone turned around, only to see him confront the arrival in Ozpin's tower. "Khan, what the hell are you doing here? Actually, how did you get here in the first place?! You would have gotten through D6. Now answer me, god-damnit!"

The older man chuckled. "It's complicated, very complicated. You would be suspicious of me if I told you."

"I'm already suspicious of you." The Spartan Ranger commander stated. "The reason why I haven't called my Rangers to take you in is because you helped us against the Dark Ones."

"Be ready for what I have to say." Khan replied. "I am this world's god."

The colonel froze in his boots as the staff got into his view with his mouth open. "As a normal rational person, I would dismiss that, but after fighting a biomass monster in D6 and witnessing an anomaly I will believe you."

Professor Goodwitch was quick to look at Khan and Miller. "You would easily believe Khan?"

"Trust me, woman, Although I want to dismiss Khan's reasoning that he's a fucking god, I've also can't dismiss that fact that weird shit starts happening when he's around." Miller answered.

Khan laughed at his reply. "He's not wrong, you know. Now I have to tell Hunter about this."

"Hunter? I thought he was dead?"

"I hate to divulge this information like this, but he's my brother."

The Ranger commander shook his head. "He better have some fucking answers about his disappearance then."

"I'll bring him out when Artyom and Winter Schnee return from their date."

While everyone was shocked at this information, Colonel Miller saw General Ironwood'sright hand twitch. It made him wonder, but there was something about that man that made him wonder. Although Khan was strange, there was a feeling that he was hiding something.

* * *

Author's Note: Originally, I wanted that scene with Pavel and his men causing a weapon to be used. I'm not going to name it, but it requires more time to show up.

* * *

 **TheShadowofZama** : As much as I want to say it, I won't. Originally, the canisters were supposed to be something else, but I needed time before it actually makes a return.

As for the destuction of the world, I was thinking along the lines of man-made destruction.

Altogether, thanks for the review.

 **LT. Frostdromeda** : What I mean is, I have outside life to take care of. So chapter updates depend on my school since college takes priority over making a chapter. I hope that clear things up.

 **TinBoy** : Not really.

 **Guest** : Khan's brother is not actually evil, he is the god of darkness and darkness does not mean evil. How should I put it, both have two different lines of thought that should be taken into account. Khan is someone who does not believe that fighting and trying to kill something should be the first option, but trying to understand it should be. His brother's line of thought should be simple and easily recognizable in the Metro series. "If it's hostile, kill it." I hope you get that.


	25. Chapter 25

After the incident between the Red Line soldiers and the police department in Vale, the communists were immediately brought to an Atlesian airship where members of the Spartan Order -including Artyom himself- would see to the interrogation led by General Ironwood. All of the Reds were disarmed of their weapons at the request of the Polis Rangers while Artyom stood inside of the observation room. Then Colonel Miller entered the room before closing the door. "Good evening, Artyom. I hope you had a wonderful time with that specialist." He began.

The young man glanced over to his superior. "I would have actually enjoyed that evening with Winter if the Reds didn't stumble on it."

"Don't worry. I'll give you some leave time while Uhlman and the other Rangers take in for you." The colonel assured him.

The door to the interrogation room revealed General Ironwood standing in the doorway. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Ironwood began.

Then the communist glanced over to the general with a smile. "No, it wasn't too long. I got to say, I never thought I would actually be riding in an airship. Hard for me to believe after all of these years."

"I see you appreciate the technology of Atlas." The general took his seat across from soldier as Professor Goodwitch joined his company. "Please ignore my associate's presence if you can."

The man smiled. "I don't really care, honestly. All I care about is going home." He said.

The Rangers heard the door unlock on their end, only for them to see Professor Ozpin walk in. "May I join both of you?" The headmaster began.

Colonel Miller shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind. Besides, it might give you some insight about our world."

"Do you really think so?" Ozpin wondered.

"Trust me, I do."

Silence filled the observation room as General Ironwood cleared his throat. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am General Ironwood of the Atlesian Military. May I know who I'm speaking to."

The bald Russian spat at the ground on his right before speaking. "My name is Pavel Morozov, I am a soldier of the Red Line and the head of what remains of my squad."

Artyom noted Ironwood's eyebrows being raised. "The remains of your squad? What happened?"

"How would I describe it?" The Red placed his hand on his chin. "One moment, my men and I just killed an entire patrol of Nazis on the surface and then I'm suddenly brought to this place a moment later."

"Excuse me? That sounds hard to believe."

"With all due respect, I was in the middle of a storm and brought into a warehouse. Besides, do you want me to continue or not?"

"Apologies. I take account of plenty of details."

"I met a group of people wearing these white masks." Pavel replied. "Don't know who they are, but they attacked us on the spot. The only reason we were able to escape was when he deployed some canisters and used the sewers to escape."

The general leaned forward. "White masks? You're referring to the White Fang, aren't you?"

Pavel expressed his surprise. "You know those people?"

"Yes, they're a terrorist organization that has harmed many lives. They threaten the peace of Remnant with their ways. However, what interests me is that you described a warehouse. If they attacked you, then it appears that you discovered a possible hideout or a stash."

"Ah, so that's why I'm here. Opa, I hoped you got what you needed."

Ironwood smiled. "Well, you're not off the hook?"

"What?"

"I need to be sure if the White Fang still remain in that warehouse and you're going to go back there."

The communist rolled his eyes. "I knew it was going all too well. So how are we going to do that?"

"You and your men are going to backtrack your way there with my support. Once you find it, we'll secure the place and forget about it."

Professor Goodwitch joined the conversation. "You don't think it's going to be that easy to get in."

"Perhaps, but if we can find it we might know something about what the White Fang are up to."

Ozpin began to talk. "It appears that there is more out of this incident than a simple issue." Then he looked at Artyom. "What do you think, young man?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." The Polis Ranger replied. "Nothing should be this simple."

Then the colonel caught his attention. "Artyom, I don't trust these Reds so I'm going to see if I can get Uhlman and Ironwood to bring additional backup just in case they don't whack you in the head."

"You do not trust the Reds?" Ozpin questioned. "That's odd."

"I'll tell Ironwood not to put too much faith in these guys." Miller stated. "Back in the Metro, the Red Line has a dark history of subverting stations under their control along with their agents. To put it lightly, they're one step above the Nazis, which isn't saying much."

"I see. Allow me to convince Ironwood, he requires a… different approach."

* * *

Winter Schnee stepped out of the building where her baby sister was staying at. It was good to know that she had the company of those who were not as strict compared to the families in Atlas. She shivered underneath the moonlight, the midnight cold being cruel to the young woman still wearing her dress. Her shoes clicked with each step on the sidewalk, but she recognized a figure walking out from behind the pillars to her left. "Khan?"

The old Russian walked up to her with a smile. "I see you have had a pleasant night."

"How did you get here?" She questioned. "Why didn't Artyom or the Rangers inform me?"

"Do not blame the Rangers, because I had my own means going between this world and the other." It was strange to hear him speak in such a calm manner.

Curious, the specialist asked. "Why are you here? Are you helping the Rangers with something?"

"Not directly, but hopefully it will help on open minds." Khan explained. "However, this is a personal matter which you are connected to."

"What am I connected to? Why does this concern me?"

The mystic smiled. "The voice in your head. He's been waiting for me to help him regain his form."

"Hunter…" Winter trailed off.

"Yes, my brother. He told you to look for me, but I need you to do something. For your own sake at the very least."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bring him out." Khan explained. "However, tell no one about this. Do I make myself clear?"

She expressed a slight nod of her head as the old man began to speak; however, his next set of words were not even Vytalian. It was different entirely. Whatever he was saying, she looked around and saw shadows of people walking towards her as he continued his strange chant. Whatever it meant, the strangeness continued until the shadows disappeared along with Khan's chanting.

He glanced over to her and smiled. "It is done."

A metaphysical form of a man walked out of her as he began coughing. Yet, she remained shocked knowing who that man was. "Hunter?" Winter wondered.

The supernatural person began to fade into reality as he gasped for air. "I hate to say it, Khan, but you're right. Don't fuck with the Dark Ones like that ever again." Then he turned his full attention on the specialist. "Oh, hello Winter."

It was too much for the specialist to handle as she fainted onto the grass.

"Well, how are you going to explain this?"

The mystic lowered his head. "This might be the hardest revelation I had to make."

"Don't be such a downer. I'm back. Now I can go kill that bitch who stole my beasts."

"The last time we did something like that, we had to curse someone for failing to remove her."

"Good point. Though, I do wonder how we're going to explain this to anyone without looking weird."

"Perhaps you should know when to be silent and let me speak. Let's go find Artyom and try to explain all of this to him and Colonel Miller."

"When did we decide Artyom was going to stop her?" Hunter questioned as he led the way.

"We didn't, I can thank you for bringing him on this path few should ever walk." Khan answered. "Besides, every story needs its hero."

* * *

Cinder's plan almost came into fruition, but the arrival of these Rangers and the incident at that White Fang arsenal had changed everything. She could proceed, but that warehouse needed to be cleared out by Adam before the Atlesians catch wind of everything. Neo made an excellent job in keeping her informed about the third strangers who were now pawns in this game. It was a slight mishap, but soon everything will be in place.

The young maiden took a look at her scroll, observing all of the data she had hacked from that one night. Very useful information indeed. All that mattered was the White Fang's ability to get out that building and relocating to another, which the Atlesian military couldn't be able to do. If these strangers were being used then perhaps they would lack the capabilities of the military personnel.

Two figures walked into her room, her company. "Emerald, Mercury, did Adam do what I asked?"

Emerald nodded her head. "Yes. They're starting to ship everything to new and separate locations. The military won't even know until then."

"Good. I want both of you to oversee the transportation and see to it that it gets to its destination."

"We understand."

Then Mercury brought up a point. "What if those weirdos do find us?"

Cinder smiled. "You know what is expected of both of you."

* * *

"Death is coming."

"She is coming."

"Artyom needs our help."

"But he tried to destroy us."

"He's changed."

"How can we know?"

"When the hour has come. He will decide."

"Like when he tried to kill us."

Silence filled the consciousness of the Dark Ones. It had been a difficult year for them to cope with the loss they had suffered. How could one of their own try to wipe them out? Yet, thoughts about their approach to finding the one who they rescued a long time ago made them reconsider.

"He knows and he's afraid."

"He must understand."

"Help him understand."

"Death is coming."

"We must save life."

"Save Artyom for he will save life." The surviving Dark Ones agreed unanimously as they waited for their lonely young one to look for them - to free them. Then they sensed a disturbance in their surroundings. "It is time."

The great doors began to open...

* * *

Author's Note: While the banter between Hunter and Khan might not appear serious and slightly out of character, it was inspired by a scene in the _Metro 2033_ novel and I decided to find some way to make it seem somewhat light-hearted and not too serious. Originally, I didn't want to add that bitwith Cinder and the Dark Ones, but I believed there needed to be more content to be somewhat satisfying. Apologies for the cliffhanger.

* * *

 **TheShadowOfZama** : Khan might show up every now and then, like always, but I don't intend for him to be the exposition. After all, he's just on the sidelines while the choice and the burden is on another.

As for political backlash, it will bite Polis later on.

: Thanks for understanding.

 **Guest** : While Hunter is following mortals, it's to appear mundane and nothing special in the eyes of regular humans. A perfect disguise when you simply want to observe.

 **Guest** : I don't think that would happen. If Khan reveals he's a god from another world, I believe they would show more respect to him. If you read Artyom's notes during the events of _Metro 2033_ , he writes how the most powerful order in the Metro is listening to the words of an old mystical man.

 **OverKing** : Yep. Hunter is the God of Darkness and the reason I chose Hunter and Khan is because they hold different perspectives. Hunter's philosophy is "If it's hostile, kill it." You can live along those words, but it's a very limited view of the world. While khan's philosophy is "Try to have a better understanding of things before you make judgement." A philosophy focused on being open to the strange and the new.

About that question you asked me, it's rather simple. The laws of the Metro are far more different from the laws of Remnant. They left their world and gave humanity a choice, what right do they have to choose for humans in another. After all, it was humanity's choice to use the bombs.

 **Psihopatul** : Thanks. One of the problems I've noticed in RWBY crossovers is that sometimes it's too focused on making a crossover character into a student/teacher at Beacon and following the stations of canon.

 **Tinboy** : Well, Hunter wasn't necessarily an asshole. He lived by a certain philosophy and Artyom followed it during the events of Metro 2033. He'd just assume that the Dark Ones were simply just other mutants.

 **Fernan G** : Here is another helping.


	26. Chapter 26

The headmaster of Beacon looked out from his windows, watching the smiles and laughters of the Russians while enjoying themselves with their own activities. It reminded him a time when he used to have the frail mortality of man. Yet, he dread to recall a memory when he enjoyed the fruits of life, but also the curses of the Gods.

Ozpin thought of those summer days when he was young and a fool, someone who was just a simple man. However, he couldn't forget that moment of betrayal when their trust failed. All that hope of his own future had cost him his own life and the very peace he should have had when he passed.

Now he found himself in the future, confronting the problem he allowed to happen. Salem shouldn't have gotten ahold of that power for herself.

He heard a good friend of his speak. "Ozpin?"

The headmaster turned around and was greeted by the faces of General Ironwood, Specialist Schnee, Professor Goodwitch, Colonel Miller of the Rangers, and the young man who was the first to arrive in this world. "James, what can you tell me about the situation?"

Then the general placed his hands behind his back. "The council have proceeded to get on with the tournament, but I have my men and those Reds to search for the terrorists." The colonel scoffed at his words. "Is there something wrong, Colonel Miller?"

The older man placed his hands on his hips. "Those men consist of those machines and you're using the Reds to cover for their limited sensors. As much as I admire your initiative, those people must have moved."

However, Winter began to wonder. "How can you be so sure until we find out?"

Miller glanced over to her. "My experience says otherwise. If the communists found one of their hideouts, the first they're going to do is try and clear the place without leaving any evidence." He answered. "I used to deal with such people in the Spetsnaz before the war."

Then General Ironwood spoke. "I will be attending the tournament, Ozpin. However, I'll have my scroll on at all times. Should I receive word, you will be the first to know."

Yet, the headmaster spoke his wisdom. "I understand that you think you may handle it, but the people responsible for the previous incident have a history of eluding your forces. They will find a way around your troops."

"Yes, but this time I have you to help. This is where everything ends."

Winter caught their attention. "Sir, if this meeting is supposed to be private, I have to ask if Artyom and I should be here at all."

Professor Goodwitch spoke up. "You will understand in due time, but we're waiting for two very important individuals to join this meeting. Given the time the elevator takes, it will be awhile."

"I see."

A loud ding echoed across the room as everyone looked at the elevator. Professor Ozpin waited for this moment to meet with them again, the duo. When the doors opened, he watched Khan step out while another joined him in the same uniform as the colonel.

Despite his expectations, the two Metro survivors and the specialist expressed their surprise.

"Hunter?" Miller wondered. "I thought you were dead?"

The veteran Ranger chuckled. "It's a long story, colonel." Then he glanced over to the young man standing beside him. "Hello Artyom, we meet again."

The young man remained stiff and frozen in place while Khan's movement caught Miller's eye. "Khan, what the hell are you doing here?! You couldn't have gotten past the guards at D6."

Khan smiled at the thought. "Yes, no normal person could have gotten past those men, but Hunter and I are no normal people."

"Not normal people? You look like an old guy who has been eating too many mushrooms. Look, I respect you, but you should know your place."

General Ironwood was about to step in, but Ozpin restrained him with his cane. "I think it's time we explain the situation of what is going on here."

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?!" Colonel Miller demanded.

The headmaster's eyes looked over to the specialist. "Ms. Schnee, do you believe in fairy tales?"

She shook her head. "No, why does it matter in the first place."

"All fairy tales have a form of truth around them, hidden in mystery."

Miller shook his head. "A meeting about fairy tales? What is this? Show and tell."

"In a manner of speaking." Ozpin replied. "Let's begin with the tale of the four maidens…"

* * *

Pavel Morozov retraced how he managed to leave the warehouse as his men and those machines followed after him. With his gas mask on, the communist was happy he didn't have to deal with the awful smell as he made his way towards his exit.

When he turned around the corner, he saw a familiar manhole where his men escaped for salvation. Now he was going back to meet the very people who attacked him on sight. One of the men spoke up. "Sir, are you sure we should be doing this?"

The major slung his weapon over his shoulder and climbed up the ladder. "I don't know about you, but I think it's better than the Rangers manhandling us." His fingers pressed against the top before he paused. "Cover me." All the guns were aimed at the top while he quickly tossed the manhole cover and suddenly took a position beside the manhole.

While his men and the machines began climbing out of the manhole, Pavel looked around and was alarmed at the emptiness of the entire warehouse. They must have left, otherwise this place wouldn't be so drafty. "Cyka blyat, the gopniks ran away from us."

"It could have been the smell." One of the men commented before the others chuckled.

At the center of the warehouse, the communist noticed a small computer device in the center of the room placed atop of a chair. Curious, he walked up to it and tried to touch it. However, the screen lit up with a image of a strange girl with pink, brown, and white hair. A smirk was on his face with her finger carrying a sign. "Too bad you're late, have fun!"

It had to been some kind of terrible joke for her to set this up. Yet, someone brought a concerning issue to the major's attention. "Major Morozov, I think there is something wrong with the machines."

"Comrades, what do you mean?" Turning around, Pavel looked at the machines that were escorting them. The blue friendly lights they expressed began flickering between blue and red. However, the latter color had won as the machines raised their weapons. "Oh fuck, open fire!" Then gunfire erupted between man and machine.

* * *

General Ironwood had left the meeting to oversee the tournament tonight; however, Artyom couldn't believe how deep he had caught up inside this mess. Oh how life was so simple before his days of becoming a Ranger. Learning that the strange anomalies and the possibility of magic was so hard to believe, but seeing Hunter conversing with the colonel should have been impossible.

What could possibly throw away the physics of the world so hard that he couldn't recognize any logical explanation to ease his mind. The fact that the people in charge of a school were tasked with a purpose far greater than he imagined and there was nothing he could do to not get out of the loop.

Then Professor Ozpin spoke. "I know it is hard to believe, but this is all true. I am sorry that you are now part of this."

A sigh escaped from the colonel as he rubbed his forehead. "Believe me, Artyom and I have seen some shit in the Metro, but this… this tops it off." Then he glared at Hunter and Khan. "Why the hell didn't either of you tell us that you were both gods. None of you didn't even think to tell me you were brothers?"

Hunter talked in a firm tone. "Colonel Miller, I understand that you don't want to believe this is all true, but it is."

"Even then, what the hell am I going to do with this information? Why tell me this in the first place?"

Khan took the lead in the conversation. "It's because of Artyom."

The young man perked his head up and looked up to the old mentor. "Why? What is so special about me?"

"You are the only person who has fought the Dark Ones and lived to tell the tale. That is impressive given that they ceased my brother to exist in the mortal plane. You have been given a task that was far beyond your calling and I'm here to tell you it will happen again."

"Why me of all people?" The Ranger pointed around. "I'm just a nobody with a gun. Winter has her powers, along with everyone else and you two are gods. There is nothing I can do to help."

Khan smiled. "I disagree. I see a man who simply does not desire the truth and the power because he knows how terrible they can become. Hunter and I chose you so you may do the right thing."

"You chose wrong, there is nothing about me that can help you and your people in this situation."

"I share the same sentiment as the hero of the Metro." Colonel Miller commented. "This is beyond us, you're just wasting your time with us?"

"Artyom, Miller, any day longer the witch who flooded this world with monsters will strike soon. We brought both of you here, because there may be a chance that the people of the Metro don't have to live in fear." The mystic answered. "She has to be stopped. If she finishes off with Remnant, she'll come to the Metro one way or another."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know, Hunter, and Ozpin know. We were all there."

Then Winter asked a question. "Who is Salem?"

Khan turned his head to her. Before he could speak, the headmaster beat him to the words. "Salem is someone who controls the Grimm to meet her own ends."

She looked back to Hunter. "I thought Hunter created them."

However, he shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, I did, but they were never meant to be controlled… until now."

Artyom heard his comms spark to life with Uhlman's voice. "The school is under attack, alerting all nearby Rangers!"

The colonel grabbed his comm. "Inform the D6 garrison commander to assist with the defense."

"Understood."

The headmaster was quick to talk. "Professor Goodwitch help the others in the defense of the academy." A quick call from the man's scroll garnered his attention when he answered the call. "James?"

The general of the Atlesian Military answered. "The knights are being hacked and the Grimm are everywhere. Vale might be under siege."

"I'll send Goodwitch to assist."

"What about the maiden?"

"I will take care of her."

"Do we even have someone?"

Artyom noted the headmaster's pause in the moment.

"Let that become my burden." Then he glanced over to the young man. "Artyom, Specialist Schnee, I may need both of you."

Why was he asking them when they could be defending the academy? Then Khan met with the Ranger. "Artyom, do as he says. They will need you."

"Why would they need me?" He asked.

"Listen to my brother, Artyom." Hunter commented. "He has a good reason."

The headmaster walked into the elevator as the others followed. In the tight confines, Colonel Miller and Artyom's comms echoed the sounds of gunfire and shouting orders. Whatever they were facing, they needed help.

"Shit, bring it down!" One Ranger shouted to the top of his lungs.

"Medic!" Another cried out.

"Transports are pouring infantry!"

When the doors opened, Colonel Miller walked out of the elevator and drew a large weapon from his back while the brothers and the blonde professor joined him. However, the lobby was filled with gunfire with Rangers and members of the White Fang fought in close-quarters. "Sparta, to battle!" The colonel shouted before firing his weapon.

After the doors closed, the headmaster rested his hands on the cane before looking at the specialist. "Were the circumstances different, I would have asked, but you are probably wondering why I'm bringing you to this part of Beacon?"

Winter stared at him. "What secrets are you keeping?"

"I told you and Artyom that magic and the maidens are real."

"Correct, but I have a feeling you're implying something."

"You are about to meet one." As the elevator doors opened, Ozpin quickly walked forward as the Russian Ranger and the Atlas Specialist followed after him. "If things go the way it was planned, Winter Schnee, you might become one."

She was surprised at his calm demeanor. "What do you mean?"

"You will see for yourself."

They continued to walk the long hallway while a war above was being waged.

* * *

Bulkheads landed on the ground with Grimm or White Fang insurgents pouring out. Terror filled the entire academy while the Rangers and armed Atlas personnel fought in the open.

Uhlman's finger held down the trigger as one of those black wolves in white armor were gunned down to without mercy. If they kept this up, the ammo expenditure would kill the rest. Gunfire flew past him on his right before he hit the ground with a slam before bringing his Kalashnikov to bear.

Ever since those strange-looking people in white uniforms and red streaks arrived from their transports, everything went to hell. The open-field firefight would not let up as bodies fell, Rangers, Atlesian, and White Fang. It did not matter, death had taken their souls while the dirt and stone were covered in blood.

Out from the main building, Uhlman recognized his superior and his bodyguards running out into the open to join them. "Hold them back men!" The colonel shouted. Yet, he was also accompanied by two individuals, one who shouldn't be here while the other was supposedly dead.

The Ranger waved his hands and caught Miller's attention. "Colonel Miller, over here!"

When the battle line of Rangers and Atlesian soldiers retained their positions, Miller smiled. "Great work, Rangers. We did it, but hold this position until reinforcements come."

"Sir, what about the others?"

"We can't lose access to D6."

Then Khan made a request. "Colonel, let Hunter and I find the others and bring them here. They'll be safe out here."

He dismissed him with a handwave. "Very well, just don't die on me."

Yet, Uhlman's mind was probably confused just as every other grunt with the lack of humor. "Miller, mind telling me why Khan and are here?"

A sigh escaped him. "It's a very complicated story."

* * *

By the time they arrived on the other end of the long hallway, Artyom could not believe his eyes. There was a strange machine that was implanted into the wall, but was also connected to two tubes. One was empty whereas the other was occupied by a girl with dark-brown hair. "Ozpin, could you explain what is this thing?"

Winter shared the same sentiment. "Why is there a girl in one of those tubes?"

The headmaster made his ways to the control system before leaving his cane beside it. "Specialist Schnee, someone had attacked her a long time ago and the reason why I brought you down here is to transfer Amber's leftover power over to you."

"Why me?"

The headmaster lowered his head. "Only the power of the maidens can be given to women and only women. I would have tried to convince someone to take the burden, but…" He looked his shoulder and met Winter's eyes. "...time is of the essence. Amber will die and the person who wants that power will use it for nefarious purposes. I hope you understand."

"What will happen if I do? Simply have her power and that's it?"

"The technology provided by Atlas is experimental and if we merge hers with yours I have no idea if it will change him." Ozpin answered. "We're met with the unknown and the fate of Remnant relies on the power of the maidens not falling into their hands."

Artyom couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Winter this is dangerous."

She looked at him. "I know, but I can't allow something like this to fall into whoever wants it. They will threaten Remnant."

"You might not be that same person once you undergo through _that_."

Winter smiled at his worry. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't think it is possible with the fighting above." Then turned her full attention towards the headmaster. "How long will it take?"

Ozpin answered. "It will take some time. Are you willing to go through the procedure?"

The specialist confirmed with a nod of her head as the tube open before she stepped forward.

[Red Orchestra 2 Heroes of Stalingrad - Main Theme]

* * *

Author's Note:Valentines day came out yesterday and now I felt in the mood to update a chapter.

* * *

 **Psihopatul** : You know, this is the part that Artyom describes how powerful the Dark Ones are.

 **TheShadowOfZama** : I have a very good reason why Ozpin is cursed.

Well, if Cinder could have her "Just as planned" scheme work, it's one hell of a Russian wrench in her schemes.

 **OverKing** : Russian hardiness can go so far against semblances and Grimm. As for the timeline, it's started really early given that I've been going off the rails.

 **TwilightScarlet** : Nitpick, it's Rangers of the Order. Not the other way around.

 **Guest** : Pavel is a loyalist to the Red Line, no doubt about that. However, plans can also be screwed over by outside factors.

Now the Rangers do know that D6 is valuable and everyone is itching to rip it out of their clutches, but they're also in the most powerful position ever since they could theoretically destroy the final hope of getting the remains of humanity out from the tunnels of the Moscow Metro. The organization doesn't appear to be insane, but the Red Line and the Fourth Reich really don't want to put that theory into practice.

 **Sabere Commander** : Good to see that you're enjoying this fic.

 **Tinboy** : You should picked Winter War for the ship name.

As for Khan and Hunter, the novels make a hint that Hunter is the reincarnation of Attila the Hun while Khan self-proclaims that he is the last reincarnation of Genghis Khan. So I kinda decided to play around with the idea that they are gods. However, I did read up on Genghis Khan and learned that no one truly knows how he died in real life so the mystery tends to help out in my case.

 **The Many** : Actually there is one fringe group in the Metro that could possibly fit with this possibility, the Jehovah Witnesses. Yes, I shit you not the Metro got that already covered. It's not in the games, but the novel has Artyom simply considering these people to be very weird. Thankfully, their delusion isn't shared with the rest of the Metro. You could say they're the Metro's equivalent of Monolith from the STALKER series.

 **Guest** : I wouldn't call Khan and Hunter stupid. If you'd seen my discussion about Khan on SB(SpaceBattles), Khan is a guy who shows up when things matter and are on the line. Why would he choose Artyom of all people? Because he carries a burden few will ever know and fewer will understand. Remnant may be above his weight class, but one should take notice that Artyom once thought the same when he made his first steps to Polis.


	27. Chapter 27

When the firefight ws over, the bodies of both machine and man were strewn across floor of the warehouse. His back was against the wall before he pulled out a medkit and removed the cover. Pain echoed throughout his body before it disappeared, a small comfort for the communist soldier. Pavel looked around to see the eyes of his men staring back at him either through their gas masks or their naked eyes.

These men... they all looked up to him to bring them back to Revolution, but that would never happen. Over the years of fighting against Hansa and the Nazis, their loyalty for their major would die with him. He pitied them, their deaths would become his burden amongst the soulless machines that betrayed him. Was this General Ironwood's plan? Get rid of the people here.

Sirens outside began screaming with gunfire and people shouting. Something had happened while he lay there in this strange place. Still, it was comforting to know that he would join his men.

As much as he was a great believer of the great Communist ideals, he wondered about Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory those old men used to talk about before they were sent to Lubianka. Was there a place for someone who didn't believe in the afterlife? It would be a shame that his actions in life would bring him to place full of fire.

The warehouse doors opened with those policemen drawing their guns. Their reactions expressed the horror of the sight before they took note of him.

Pavel tried to talk, but didn't have the strength when their voices couldn't be heard. His breathes were deep before his head rested back on the wall. Then he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

[Powerwolf - Army of the Night]

The casualties between the White Fang and the Rangers continued to rise given that they were fighting in the open. However, Colonel Miller noticed Hunter and Khan fighting that was far beyond anything he could have imagine. They were just too efficient and might be superhuman if he thought about it.

Yet, he paid little attention to the brother gods as he raised his Hellbreathe and fired streams of hot ball-bearings at three masked soldiers firing back in the open. Thankfully, they fell to his weapons before charging his weapon.

One of the Bulkheads flew close to the ground, but this was different compared to the others. When the doors opened opened, a large black blur landed on the ground revealing its arachnid appearance. A black scorpion with many eyes were screaming with rage when it ran towards to the soldiers.

The colonel knew the threat was greater than anything he could have imagined before he called to his men. "Concentrate on that fucker! Bring it down!"

Every Ranger unleashed all they could before one of them became its victim. It's stinger struck one of the men and tossed him away into the sea of Grimm. The beowolves descended to claim him, but like all Rangers he left the world with an bang. The ground shook as the pack were riddled with shrapnel.

Despite all of their effort, the scorpion Grimm was taking all of its firepower without the effort. More bulkheads arrived onto the battlefield with monsters arriving in variety. Many of the Rangers took their steps back while protecting their last route of escape to D6.

Khan stood beside the colonel as he dropped all of his weapons.

Out of concern for the old man, Miller wondered. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?"

He glanced over to the military man and brought a warm smile. "My friend, tell your Rangers to keep their distance. My brother and I will take care of the problem." Khan walked forward and confronted the hoard rushing towards the apocalypse survivors. "My warriors of the Golden Horde, rise and serve your khan once more."

To the surprise of the colonel, golden silhouettes of strange steppe knights appeared from the grass alongside Khan. Then they rushed towards the Grimm with their swords drawn, striking into their numbers of the monsters. More of these ancient ghosts appeared, some on horseback, others with different weapons. They clashed into the army of darkness while the bystanders were awed by the old man's fearlessness.

Knowing the fight was changing in their favor, Colonel Miller rallied the men. "Rangers, push them back!"

So they did, many shouting an age-old battle cry in the Russian army.

"Ura!"

* * *

Artyom looked over his shoulder as Winter was inside of the second tube. When the headmaster began pressing the buttons on the control panel, the Ranger was worried about her. He had said they were going to be merging one person's soul into another. If anyone had told him about this in the Metro, he could have called them delusional. Yet, this world and its remarkable things he couldn't describe said otherwise. However, Winter was evidence that it was possible with her power alone.

The knight of the apocalypse stood on guard as he drew his Hellbreath and charged its battery pack. He prepared for the worst as he became Winter's vigilant guardian. Looking through his sniper scope, Artyom's eyes focused on the elevator, the only way into this place.

However, the elevator closed and it meant that it was being used. Someone was coming, unless Ozpin called someone down to join him, which he didn't.

The Ranger's finger reached for the trigger as he warned the headmaster. "Someone's coming down." He said.

Professor Ozpin was quick to reply. "Just a little more time and it might work."

The machine behind Artyom's back began to whine to life as he looked over his shoulder, only to see golden energy transfer from Amber into Winter's tube. When the energy arrived, the specialist screamed in agony before returning his focus back to his duties. The specialist had to endure the pain if the fate of this world depended on women like her.

Her cries didn't comfort him, but he didn't want to interrupt the transfer. As his eye looked down the scope, the elevator doors opened as three figures stepped out.

Then the screaming stopped. "Sir, what happened?"

However, Ozpin spoke up. "Specialist Schnee has received the last of Amber's aura into her body. She's probably in comatose after given that much energy." He walked beside the young man with his staff in hand. "Are they here?"

"Da." Artyom replied. "Three people, a brunette in a red dress accompanied by two others. One is in grey while the other appears to be a bit emerald color."

"I see. When the fighting starts, do your best to keep them away from Amber and Winter. I know that you are no huntsman and you'll be fighting against far more capable enemie-"

The Ranger interrupted him with his own words. "With all due respect sir, I survived the apocalypse and the monsters it brought. I'll be fine."

"You might not live to see the next day."

"I'll give you some insight about us Polis Rangers. If not us, then who."

"Those are some fine words to live by."

"... and die by." Artyom replied. "I'll fire the first shot." The young man's finger pulled the trigger as the projectile flew from his makeshift railgun and towards the trio coming after them. Then he noticed something, the ball-bearing flew through the women in the emerald color. "Something is not right." He said before turning on his red laser-sight.

By the time they were in talking distance, their true appearance was revealed when they were closer than before.

The headmaster lunged towards the girl in the red dress while the other two charge for him. "Shit!"

The one in the grey jumped up in the air and started kicking his boots after him, but shotgun shells rang out as he rolled to the side and aimed his weapon. However, the girl in the emerald colors fired her machine guns after him before he ran while firing his weapon at her.

Then she stopped when her weapons extended themselves and revealed their chains to him as the blades took ahold of his. The girl tried to pry it out of his hands, but he held a tight grip before charging up the battery. He slammed the barrel onto the chains as the large voltage reached to her hands. Her screams were enough for her to release her handles.

However, he failed to account for the boy.

A shotgun blast knocked his railgun out of his hands before he looked to his left to see the gray-haired boy smirk at his loss. He began to commit himself to a roundhouse kick, but the Ranger landed on his back while he drew his automatic shotgun. His Shambler barked with buckshot and forced the boy to dodge his gunfire.

When the last shell was gone, he sprinted away from the duo before they began to circle around him. Artyom used this moment to slip shells onto the clamps as he eyed their movements. They were strong, but he had to hold out long enough for the headmaster to rescue him.

The girl fired her guns before he replied in the same way. Dodging her bullets, Artyom looked around for the boy, only to see him bring up one of his boots and aim it in his direction.

He slid to the ground while slipping one of his grenades out of his pocket with a lit fuse. The ruse forced him to jump away before the explosion.

After he rose from the ground, the Ranger looked around, only to see the headmaster call out his name. "Look out!"

Artyom turned his head around as an projectile flew towards him. The arrow knocked his shotgun out of his hands before he was at the mercy of the duo. Thankfully, there were still more weapons left. His hand reached for his Kalashnikov and readied himself for the next attacks. However, he was caught off-guard when a forceful kick slammed his head onto the ground.

Despite the fact he couldn't contain his surroundings, he brought up his assault rifle and found one the girl running around him with her barrels aimed after him. When he pulled the trigger, he watched as her aura flared up before he noticed someone on the corner of his eye.

He was met with a large boot as he felt his mind feel the concussion he received. At the same time, his helmet was on the ground, its visor shattered and his weapon tossed aside while a warm liquid seeped out of his uniform. Looking down, the young man found an arrow in his body.

When Artyom looked up, he saw the brunette in the red dress walk towards him. "Keep him at bay!" She ordered while the other two followed her orders to the letter. Her eyes stared into his soul while a smile came after it. "It appears you've made a foolish mistake to join Ozpin and get caught in a mess you were never supposed to deal with. I could just kill you right on the spot for keeping what's mine away from me… or _she_ could use you. After all, Emerald and Mercury seemed to have a troubled time trying to kill you."

"Who are you?" He wondered.

"Me? I am the next Fall Maiden." Her left hand transformed into a black arm as she grabbed him by the throat.

He tried to pry the black arm off, but to no avail.

"Join my master and you won't have to worry."

Was she truly giving him a chance? Why should he accept? She came here with the intent to take away a life. Now that Amber was perhaps gone, he began to think of the specialist. Winter was still in her tube, unaware of the fighting he participated in. This girl was going to kill her for that power. No, he wouldn't allow it. Winter had to live, saving himself was not worth risking the world. An old habit came in as he released one of his hands while confronting this girl. "No."

His trench knife stabbed into her arm before she screamed in agony. "If you won't serve in life, then you'll do better as a Grimm!"

A piece of her was released as the Ranger felt his body become consumed by this black goo that the girl gave to him. It almost reminded him of D6 as he reached for his trusty revolver, the very one that killed the Dark One. He found himself in a predicament before he heard someone cry out in rage. "No!"

Glass was shattered behind him before a blinding white blur rushed past her and slammed into the girl who did this to him.

"You will not harm him!" When the light began to stop, he saw Winter standing with her sword drawn.

However, there was a dark foreshadow on the girl's face. "It's too late."

The specialist turned towards Artyom, but she was right. There was nothing he could do. The goo had spread and taken control of everything in his body. He stood up with his revolver drawn, but was aimed at the very woman he fought for.

The goo whispered into his mind. _Kill! Kill! Kill! Give what belongs to Cinder! You will belong to Salem._

There was only one option left…

He felt sorrow that this was how Winter was going to finally see the last of him. Artyom jerked the remains of self-control to bring his revolver towards his head. "Forgive me, Winter." Before his finger pulled the trigger.

* * *

Author's Note: Something new for a change, right?

* * *

 **Ronmr** : If Pavel's house is anything to go by, it is going to be awesome.

 **Gamerman22** : Indeed…

 **Guest** : Stops the transfer of Amber's soul into Winter's just like canon?

Ha ha ha - _no, nope, nyet, nein._

In case you haven't noticed, I don't do stories just like canon. I think outside the box.

 **TheShadowOfZama** : You know, I didn't even think about the Winter-Fall Maiden bit. I just thought it would bring an interesting dynamic between Artyom and Winter. Now to the review.

I really appreciate your detailed reviews. They're surprisingly helpful.

 **Psihopatul** : Yeah, you don't mess with Russians.


	28. Chapter 28

An hour had passed since the initial fighting. The academy grounds were now filled with prisoners under the watchful eye of the Metro's guardians while the civilians that survived the attack were brought here for treatment. While the Atlesian soldiers and the Rangers were securing the rest of Beacon Academy, medical personnel from Atlas and the those from D6 arrived on point to assist with the seriously injured.

Colonel Miller spouted orders, organizing the portal's entrance to D6 as a rally point for those all around. "Get blankets for the wounded and get some Rangers to secure the perimeter! Alert me if those mechs arrive!"

As a platoon of Rangers departed from their commander, Hunter walked up to him with a Kalashnikov in hand. "Colonel Miller, do you know where Khan is?" He wondered.

He shook his head. "No, I'm too busy trying to kept this place organized."

"Anybody willing to help us out?"

"A detachment of children are being deployed to help us out."

"Ah, the hunters-in-training. They will help us out."

Miller was surprised. "You think a bunch of children will help us out."

"They're the only ones I can think of that could take on the Grimm and the mechs. Your men were lucky my brother managed to save your asses. Besides, you need them. They should know this place by the back of their hand."

"I hope your right, Hunter. We're taking too many hits in this fight. Why are you looking for Khan?"

"He disappeared in the middle of the fighting."

"I think Uhlman found him somewhere in the mess hall. Go check that out."

* * *

Cinder Fall knew she couldn't keep this up. This Atlas soldier was striking back at her with the help of Ozpin. Despite her powers trying to turning that man into a Grimm, she was surprised he would take a bullet to spite her. If only Salem could get her hands on such soldiers.

The Atlesian specialist viciously struck at her while her blades parried each vengeful strike, but her stamina couldn't keep up. She couldn't call her minions to assist her when they were having troubles of their own dealing with the headmaster.

The girl stepped back dodging another set of attacks, but to her surprise she heard an object whistling behind her back. Pain seared into her shoulder and screamed. Her hand reached for her left shoulder, only to see the projectile entered her body from behind. She turned around and found an old man with a strange weapon in his hands. "How dare you? You will die!" Her hand reached out for him with the spot underneath him screaming with fire. As soon as the flames surrounded him, Cinder smiled. Fool should have known better than to interfere.

Then that smiled disappeared as she heard his voice. "Casto no lapide asterium manto, alaum raum om." Just as her flames arrived, they dissipated back into nothing. His hands were clasped together as if he was praying, but he looked up from his hands and stared into her soul. "A pity that you have become a puppet in your mistress's game. I would even pity you further for turning a piece of yourself into a monster, but I have a feeling you did that willingly."

When he took a step forward, Cinder called upon her powers to end him. More fires burned around him, but the same words were spoken before those fires were killed. "Who are you?"

"I am a being beyond your comprehension." The old man replied. "What did you do to Artyom?"

Who was he referring to? Who was this Artyom? Then she looked over her shoulder to see the layer of goo surround his body. She expressed a smile towards him. "He will belong to my mistress, but he killed himself to prevent the change. There is nothing you could do about it." Her back felt the sharp edge strike into her body before she fell onto one knee. The woman in stood in front of her view of Artyom with those eyes filled with burning rage looking down upon her.

"I would say it is a fitting fate that you will deserve. Especially for you."

Cinder turned her full attention onto the old man. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

He shook his head. "No, but they will and they have more reasons to kill you than I." Beside him, dozens of tall dark figures appeared in a blink of an eye.

All of them were looking down on her, but what she saw was darkness; however, this was far different from what Salem could bring. Those eyes filled with pure darkness made her afraid, but the voice they said altogether didn't help either. _You… harmed… him…_ Salem was convincing, but the tone of their voices inside her mind didn't help her when they continued. Instead, they disturbed her. _Surrender… or die…_

She would not allow that to happen. Cinder Fall rose from her wounded position and charged at the strange creatures. It was too late when she blinked her eyes. Their hands were all raised towards her, but what they were doing made her wonder.

 _Die…_

Reality disappeared from vision in just a moment. She found herself sitting alone in a tunnel with nothing, but darkness to accompany her.

Horns roared on the far side of the tunnel. When she stood up, feeling the pain in her back and shoulder she saw light on the other end of the tunnel. Was that a train? Did those creatures send her to a train tunnel? Fools.

When the vehicle of transportation became closer, Cinder was shocked. There were lights, there were shadows, but there was no train that gave it off. She stood there afraid of what was happening to her; however, it was too late when she made contact with the ghosts of the damned.

Shadow hands lunged out to her and gave the potential Fall Maiden an iron grip. Her aura flared up, trying to defy the moment, but she felt herself being drained at each second. She screamed at the pain, but that was not what terrified her. No, it was the screams of dead. Cries of people who have died before and could never rest. They had found her and they were not letting go. Memories of those who have been here before rushed through her mind in small bits.

Cinder Fall was no more for she was lost to the Metro…

* * *

After the Dark Ones made Cinder disappear before her very eyes, Winter looked to the other two individuals that accompanied her. The emerald girl and the grey boy were knocked out before the presence of the headmaster, who stood tall while his hands rested upon his cane. However, she looked past Professor Ozpin and saw Artyom's body laying there surrounded in black goo. The specialist's concern for her friend made her rush to his side.

Behind her, she heard Khan's voice. "Don't! It's dangerous." The old man walked past her as he made his way towards the body of the fallen Ranger. "Let me take care of this."

She followed after him as he knelt beside Artyom's body. "He's gone."

He shook his head. "No. He did the smart thing. Artyom managed to deny this Grimm one thing, his soul. However, we must be quick to save him from joining the dead." His hand reached into his pockets and pulled out a small bottle from before he ripped the cork with his teeth. "First, we must get rid of this thing." Then he poured the concoction onto the liquid.

Winter Schnee watched in awe as the god of light's liquid began to burn away the black goo around Artyom's body. It tried to reach out to him, but the rate of the burn made sure it never reached Khan. Now she saw the Ranger beaten, but unbroken with his revolver in hand. However, she recognized the Crimson coming from his head. "We should send him on a medical Bullhead."

Khan raised a finger. "No. There is something else troubling him, but I don't know how to contact his consciousness."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't the first time I've done this before. That Grimm was unique and keeping Artyom in this state."

The headmaster joined them, but his hand was placed on her shoulder. "Specialist Schnee, we need to leave." He began.

Winter looked up at the older man with anger. "No, I'm not leaving Artyom like this."

"Winter, you are now the Fall Maiden. Your protection is my priority at this moment." He replied. "I don't know if he can be saved."

Glass shattered, bringing Winter and Professor Ozpin to see Khan, but with a empty broken bottle in his hand. "Don't abandon him, there may be a chance he will live."

"A chance? Khan, he nearly took his own life."

"Yes, but he may know something that you need."

A Dark One appeared before them as it knelt beside Artyom's body across from the trio.

"What is it doing?" Professor Ozpin wondered.

Khan turned his full attentiononto the young man resting quietly underneath the academy. "Helping him."

* * *

Artyom opened his eyes and found himself surrounded in darkness, but someone stood before him and he recognized her face. "Mother?"

The woman smiled as she took a step forward to greet the Ranger. "Hello Artyom, I've been waiting for you."

"Where am I?"

Her appearance drastically changed. The clothes turned into darkness as the woman's skin turned white as the moon, but her eyes became red crimson blood. She allowed an evil laugh to escape as she confronted the Ranger. "You truly thought I was actually your mother? Either you're naive or gullible."

Artyom gritted his teeth as he was filled with rage. This woman dared to insult her memory by dressing up as her. "Who are you?!" He demanded.

"I am Salem, the mastermind who sought for your skills. Never have I seen someone defy my apprentice in such a manner." The strange female answered calmly. "Most would have succumbed to such skills that Emerald and Mercury have honed. Yet, you've impressed me."

He tried to strike her, but something was keeping him back. Looking at his hands and legs, shadows tightened their hold on him. "You think I will join you?"

"Yes. I think you will." Salem replied. "You're desperate for a future and a motherly-figure. You miss her, I don't blame you for feeling saddened by her death. Serve me and I will be the mother you can truly have." Her eyes stared into his, but her smile remained. "I hope you consider your options, Savior of the Metro."

The young man shook his head. "No, I will not join you. I will not join someone who sends monsters to kill humanity."

"Monsters? I believe you are mistaken. I am here to bring the world anew. Mankind and the faunus have proved time and again that they are simply fighting the flood that I bring. The Grimm are the future of Remnant while humanity hides behind their kingdoms. They oppose me, because they think such brave actions of courage will save them from the darkness." To her surprise, the man before him was laughing. The woman's hand held Artyom's chin in her grip. "You laugh before the very person who could bring you power and glory. I can end you on the spot and will beg for mercy."

"You think you could destroy humanity?"

"Yes. There is nothing stopping me from that goal."

"You know nothing, cyka." Artyom stated in a clear voice. "Where I am from we had weapons that could _erase nations_ in a blink of an eye. You think these monsters of yours can scare me to serve you? You are wrong. Humanity will survive and and face those odds. I've seen humanity destroy our own afterlife and yet we still live on. That courage is just what makes us human and facing a bitch like you despite the odds is what makes me Russian."

She shoved Artyom away and released her grip on him. "It's rather sad that you will never see your mother ever again."

"Don't talk about my mother, you insult her by standing before me."

"What are you going to do? Fight me? Your soul is being taken whether you like it or not. That self-control will cease to exist and nothing will stop you from becoming into a Grimm. It is futile to have the courage to defy me of all people." She spoke. "It is sad your skills are wasted on this moment."

 _Save… life…_

Salem looked around, curious about the voice that entered her realm. "Who goes there?"

 _Release… Artyom…_

"I demand to know who disturbed me?!" Behind her back, Salem saw a towering dark figure walk up with its hand raised up towards there.

 _Release… Artyom…_

"Never. It is the worst mistake you have made against me, now suffer the consequences."

The Ranger couldn't believe his eyes, but a Dark One was out trying to save him. Why? Humanity and the homo novus were enemies since Exhibition, but why would they do this for him.

Out from Salem's palm, black tendrils shot out and attempted to strike at the Dark One, but the creature shadow stepped forward and dodged the attack. Nothing was stopping it, not even the leader of the Grimm. Its hand shot out as the evil woman shrieked in pain. "I will return and none of you will stop me.

As the woman's appearance disappeared from Artyom's mind, he began to open his eyes and groan in pain. There were voices calling out to him, but his hearing couldn't hear precisely what they were saying. However, his vision began to clear up and find the person looking over him. "Winter?"

* * *

Author's Note: Seeing everyone's reactions to the cliffhanger was an enjoyable sight to my eyes.

* * *

 **Gamerman22** : Don't worry, the Metro has a tendency to bring bullshit to the table.

 **A flying Ikaruga** : I'm happy for your review.

 **Perseus12** : Maybe…

 **Ronmr** : Thank you.

 **TheShadowOfZama** : If there is one thing Artyom can handle, dealing with monsters. Both mentally and physically.

 **TheMany** : What afterlife? Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory got wiped out in the Metro universe. There is nothing left for him.

 **OverKing** : Look up _Overly Sarcastic Productions_ on Youtube for a video called _Halloween Special: Dracula_. There is something that might happen…

 **Guest** : Hunter did create the Grim, but someone modified them in his absence…

 **Deadly Instinct** : Yes, that is a foreshadowing.

 **delta2177** : Nope, Russians are far more determined than the Japanese. I mean, they went over mountains with tanks and raised hell during the ending days of WWII. They even had plans to take over Japan's most northern home island with patrol boats slapped with Katyushas and tank turrets. Hell, when the Japanese tried to kamikaze their T-34s they didn't even land a hit while the Russians shrugged off the attack like it was nothing.

 **Guest** : Or is he?

 **Psihopatul** : Yes, I am happy.


	29. Chapter 29

After a long slumber, Artyom found his mind awakened and was met by a Dark One standing over him. "Do you mind telling me what's going on?" He asked the intelligent creature.

 _We saved you…_

The Ranger remembered that moment, the woman who insulted him by using his memory of his mother as an appearance. He didn't know what these creatures did, but he prefered that they gave the usual impression their kind was known for, fear. Yet, he began to think about that moment the Dark Ones considered redeeming a man like him. "So what is going to happen now?"

 _We cannot stay… this world… cannot sustain… us…_ _and protect you…_

"Why would you need to protect me?" He wondered.

 _Danger… monsters without life…_

They were referring to the Grimm; however, Artyom knew people like Winter could fight them. Then he thought about the fate of the Dark Ones, they were born the moment humanity killed itself. Their kind couldn't last in the world of Remnant, for they were meant to thrive in the world known as the Dead City of Moscow. That place, it wasn't meant for humanity, not anymore. The Dark Ones were the homo novus, a new man to a new world at the expense of humanity.

Ever since their destruction, Artyom couldn't forget that argument between Sukhoi and Hunter about dealing with the Dark Ones. Once upon a time, it was his home, but no one could live on the surface ever again. This was their inheritance, this world belonged to them. Humanity had to die, otherwise their grip on what was once their world will extinguish their last breath. However, Remnant was surviving and thriving. A new world with people he could resonate with. A world where humanity could live on, but leave its home behind. Such a place where even the Dark Ones couldn't go to.

 _Artyom… are you going to speak…_

The young man nodded his head. "Yes. I know you're worried about me if I choose this world over my own." Artyom answered. "I think I can handle it."

 _We could… protect you…_

"At the cost of your own? No, I will not have that. I think humanity and the Dark Ones can't simply accept being in your company. How can you protect me when this place will not help you?"

 _We could try…_

"It's not enough. A simple misunderstanding between our races made me attempt a genocide on your kind and did it successfully. Mankind is lashing out at the fact that the world we once hand is given over to you. The surface is your home, because this isn't our world anymore."

 _You're wrong… we can survive… together…_

"Then you don't know humanity long enough." Artyom replied. "The world we gave you was one we caused. You are a walking reminder of our race's greatest stupidity. I'm sorry, but I think it's time that we left or we continue to live with our mausoleum, the Metro. It's now your world, you can thrive in it while we continue to die out."

 _How can you accept this new world… you may not thrive in it… simply live…_

"I think that is what we're looking for. A place we cannot deny. What happens when we send stalkers and they return empty-handed? What happens when my race starts murdering itself for scraps of a world we've destroyed? You know what I've seen at the frontlines, we do it for nonsensical reasons because we have nothing else to believe."

 _You will not exist alongside us…_

"No, we cannot. We just to accept that we're a dying race."

 _We understand… farewell Artyom… live well…_

* * *

Ever since his failure to continue the momentum during the attack on Beacon, Adam Taurus found himself confronted by the digital form of the White Fang's greatest leader, Sienna Khan. The faunus woman expressed her disappointment upon her face while she sat upon her throne. "Adam Taurus of the White Fang, why did you attack Beacon Academy?" She demanded respectfully.

The bull-headed faunus clenched his fist. "I was bringing the message of the White Fang to the Kingdom of Vale. This needed to happen."

"Needed to happen?! You attacked one of the greatest institutions of Remnant, where both humans and faunus attended." Sienna replied in anger. "We want humanity to see the White Fang as powerful and respectable organization, but what you did has made humanity justify their campaign against us, the faunus. Even these foreigners from another world think so little about us."

Adam stared at his superior. "Give me another chance, humanity may fear us like before."

"We do not need them to fear us, but make them see us as equals. What you are doing is crossing the line. Not only did your Vale contingent attack the students, but also those Russians that have made their way on the news."

"What of them?" He asked. "What do they know of the hatred and racism we face? They know nothing about us! What makes it worse is that they don't even have any faunus in their world."

"That does not give you the right to attack them!" Sienna shouted back. "They have no experience with the faunus and outright killing them forces them to harbor hatred for our kind. All of this for what? To serve a small group of humans that I know so little about?"

"You've heard of them?"

"Yes. It's not hard to ignore the rumors of having human contacts assisting you in your operations."

"They are a means to justify the end result."

"And what kind of result are you suggesting?"

"Faunus supremacy." Adam answered. "The faunus are better than humans in every way. Why should we deny this fact? They need to understand that the faunus are here to stay, why not show them?"

"This discussion has continued long enough, Adam Taurus." Sienna stated. "This cannot go on. I am sacking you from your position from the Vale Branch."

"You're demoting me?" The young man asked. "For doing what our organization does best?"

"You're hurting the image of the White Fang for what it represents and the faunus bystanders who suffer for your actions."

"They will be martyrs for the cause, Sienna."

The woman would have none of it as she shook her head in disappointment with his answer. "If you cannot recognize the consequences for your actions then you do not deserve to lead. That is all. Consider this a warning. You may be popular amongst our ranks, but I will not allow certain lines to be crossed."

The connection to the leader of the White Fang disappeared, leaving a black screen for Adam Taurus to see a mirror of himself. He had gone so far to strike fear into the hearts of mankind. Those people needed to know their rightful place on Remnant, but this woman frustrated him. Out of anger, his fist smashed into the screen, leaving a large dent into the screen. "She doesn't understand what I am doing." He quietly whispered to himself.

Then he glanced over at the television screen.

"Great, I need to get a new one, again."

* * *

Specialist Schnee, now the current Fall Maiden, watched Artyom recovering from his injuries during the night of the attack. The surgery to remove the bullet and other metals out of his head was successful and relieving to know. All he needed to do was rest and let the doctors fix the rest of his body. He endured so much pain for her that he nearly died against that girl and those two other hunters-in-training.

Thinking about it, she was relieved to know that those two survivors were brought to justice by Vale. With the knowledge that they forged their way into the institution, it was a relief to know they weren't actual students she fought against.

She could hear the clicking of her sister's shoes making contact with the floor. When she arrived beside her, Weiss took a quick glance at Artyom's cot before turning her full attention onto her sister. "Is he going to be okay?"

Winter smiled at her baby sister's concern. "Yes. The doctor told me he was lucky to survive a bullet to the head and the beating he received from the two children who infiltrated Beacon." She answered. "What brings you here? I thought you were going to class with your team."

"I was." Weiss replied. "...but father arrived and wants me to leave. It's for my own safety, he says. However, you and I both know what he means."

"Indeed. Do you plan to go?"

"I never gave the answer since he's talking with someone named Colonel Miller."

"Yes, he's Artyom's superior." Winter replied. "What was so special about it?"

"Apparently they got into an argument about how Artyom is a fool about getting into a fight when you were the one that saved him."

"I'll have a talk with father. Do you mind if you keep an eye on my friend?"

"Of course, but I do have something to mention." She answered. "If father learned about your close relationship with him, you know how he'll talk."

"Never worry, dear sister. I think I'll confront him about the matter sooner or later."

As the specialist departed from her sister, she began to make her way to the waiting room. However, she could hear the yelling between Colonel Miller and the head of the Schnee Dust Company. "That young man you trust so much made himself a buffoon while helping my daughter." She heard her father begin. "You should be thankful that it is I who is paying for his medical bill."

Winter could see the anger in the colonel's eyes. "Were it not for him, your daughter would be dead."

"Yet, she is alive while he's the patient. I look down on an organization whose personnel couldn't even stop the attackers without any help." Mr. Schnee replied.

Despite their 'intimate' conversation, Winter interrupted it. "Father what are you doing here?"

Turning around, he expressed a satisfied smile at her. "Winter, it's good to know you are alive and well. I must say, why do you hang around the man with such incompetence."

Before Miller could say anything, she cut him off. "He's not incompetent, father. Artyom is very brave for someone to fight hunters-in-training without an aura."

"Yes, but I believe he can pay for those medical bills himself. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Perhaps, if he had any money himself."

"If the stories are true about this Artyom fellow, he should be able to take care of himself." Her father reasoned. "I'd rather not have the money I gave to you to be wasted on such a man."

"You think I'm wasting my Lien trying to save a life?" Winter wondered.

"Yes. I think it's time he can take care of himself. Those machines keeping him alive, monitoring his lifesigns are very expensive. I think it could be… invested elsewhere." He answered.

The reaction that transpired surprised the specialist. "You bastard!" Miller shouted as he descended his entire arm onto the CEO of the SDC. With a single punch, Mr. Schnee found himself on the ground with blood seeping out of his nose.

"Do you know who you struck?" He demanded.

Colonel Miller squatted before the man with stone-cold expression on his face. "I don't give a fuck. You threaten one of my men's lives with your damn money. If there is one rule you should understand, don't fuck with Rangers."

Behind the colonel, two security officers stormed into the room. "What's going on here?!" One of them demanded.

The colonel stood up and walked past them. "I was just about to leave." He replied.

As Mr. Schnee was helped up off the ground, Winter looked to the security personnel and earned their attention. "Excuse me, but could you please help my father."

"Yes ma'am." One of the security officers said before the duo walked up to help the head of the SDC out of the room.

Once the waiting room was empty, Winter walked back to where she was watching Artyom behind the glass. When she arrived there, Weiss walked up to her. "What was that commotion about?" She wondered.

The specialist expressed her smile. "The colonel struck our father and both were brought out of the hospital. They shouldn't disturb us for some time."

"Well, I think Artyom's awake if you're curious to know."

Looking through the window, Winter saw the Russian's eyes open as he turned his head looking around in the room.

"I better make sure he doesn't do something stupid in there. Why don't you head over to Beacon while you're at it?"

"Are you sure?" Weiss wondered. "I doubt father will approve."

"When does father approve of what we like to do?"

"Point taken, I'll be off to Beacon. Goodbye, Winter."

"Likewise, Weiss." When her baby sister left her alone, she walked through the door and smiled at the curious Artyom laying in bed. "Good morning, Artyom. I hope you had a good night rest."

He looked up at her and sat his head back in relief. "Why do I feel like I just had a bottle of vodka and had a hangover? I don't drink, but it feels like that."

"They had to put plenty of drugs to keep you away from the pain."

He chuckled. "I had my morphine."

"They didn't want you feeling it during the surgery."

"That's perhaps a good thing. Now when do I get out?"

"Depends on what the doctor says about your injuries." Winter answered. "You might need a couple of days to recover."

"Of course, but how long do you think?"

"Perhaps two."

Relief was on his face. "That sounds good."

"You were close to death."

"Not my first time." Artyom replied. "I've faced worse."

"If you want to keep me around, then don't make a habit out of it." Winter stated.

"It's good to see you, Winter."

"Likewise."

"What happened while I was unconscious?" He asked.

Ever since those events, everything changed for the specialist. She wasn't the one protecting, but was the one who needed protection. Headmaster Ozpin and General Ironwood would see to that. "I became the Fall Maiden."

His head nodded, acknowledging the situation. "How do you feel about it?"

"Out of pragmatic reason, I could se-"

"I want your opinion on what you think of… all of this…" Artyom stated. "Not Ozpin's, not Ironwood's, yours."

The specialist placed her hands behind her back and fiddled with her thumbs. "I'm honestly scared. I'm given a power that was supposed to be myth and legend, but I'm now somebody who could change Remnant for good or for bad."

"It reminds me of our journey to Polis, don't you remember. You wanted answers and I was scared of my journey to meet with the Rangers."

She smiled at the thought. He was recalling their first time they walked the tunnels of the Metro. "I don't see how this relates to me."

"Winter, if there is something I've learned on my journey after you departed from my company, we may not like the idea of handling something that we should never handle in the first place. However, someone has to carry the burden for if not us, then who?" He replied. "I never wanted to become the Savior of the Metro neither a Polis Ranger of the Spartan. Yet, here I am because I believed there are some things that has to be done."

"I can see where you're going with this. Still, I just don't feel comfortable taking on a role I didn't want in the first place."

"That makes two of us."

Winter smiled at the thought she could relate to someone about such matters. "You should get some more rest, it might help out."

"I would, but I want to make some tea."

"Why would you ever want to make tea in a hospital?"

"I don't know about you, but it makes me sleep well." Artyom answered. "Want to help me out?"

"Yes. I think I could."

* * *

Author's Note: Going to be awhile, but I have one more chapter before I complete this fic.

* * *

 **demonic hellfire** : Yes.

 **TMDF-Artyom** : The Dark Ones didn't kill her, they sent her to a place where the dead don't rest.

 **BlitzkriegHOSS** : Some things.

 **ODSTFRymann** : Thanks.

 **Gamerman22** : That doesn't mean Salem cannot reply in same force.

 **Psihopatul** : Yes.

 **The Many** : Reminds me about how someone was asking for a permanent death. "You want a permanent death, _HERE!_ "

 **TheShadowOfZama** : The Dark Ones didn't simply best her, but they removed her grip on Artyom's soul. Although this is spoiler territory, this will be the last time the Dark Ones will appear. For they are the new man of a new world that was created at the destruction of mankind. Despite losing her apprentice, Salem still has a council filled with an assortment of characters.


	30. Chapter 30

When months passed after news of the new world reached the Metro, the armies poised to attack the bunker-complex of D6 found themselves shocked and surprised. There was another world and it didn't help that the major states were overshadowed by the massive support Polis Station received from the Kingdom of Vale. Representatives from every single political entity had showed up, from the big three to the small independant stations.

Their arrival was fitting during the Vytal Festival, where the symbol of many cultures and nations came together for a common goal of peace. Despite the optimism, the Russians were tolerated at best and disgusted at worst. These humans from another world did little to impress the councils of Remnant. It was a sad fate they would receive from such an advanced civilization.

All except one…

Specialist Schnee had dressed up for the occasion in a slender dark-blue dress. Her family, including her sister, had attended the social occasion. As the ambassadors had their conversations with those from the major four kingdoms. Even the students who participated in the tournament enjoyed their time with their teams and opponents from across the globe.

Yet, she didn't enjoy the party. Meetings with Headmaster Ozpin's inner circle weighed down on her mind as she restricted herself to becoming an aide de camp. There was Qrow, but he kept to his nieces and interrupting their enjoyment would spoil their fun. Not to mention, the eyes of her father keeping tabs on her.

Her father, the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, the man she hated. She was born out of his greed and he embraced it. Winter recalled her childhood memories of his strict rules, anything that could potentially tarnished the family name could not be tolerated. She couldn't stand such madness, but she had to endure until she reached military age. The only reason she joined the military was to escape his control, a relief and a curse. Weiss would endure such emotionless torment alone.

Out from the company of business partners, she saw a familiar face walk up to her while she grabbed a glass of wine from a waiter. Willow Schnee, her mother, had come to see her. "Winter, it's been a long time since we've last talked."

The specialist expressed a warm smile as she departed from her superior and embraced her mother. "Good evening, mother. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." She answered before taking a sip from her glass. "I want to know how you have been doing."

"Fine." Winter replied. "My position, as you know, is hazardous, but not terrible."

"I believe you, but I must ask about that one Russian I keep hearing about. Rumor has it that you two know each other ways back. Is this true?"

"Artyom?"

"So you do know him. I'm happy that my daughter has taken an interest in someone."

Winter's cheeks warmed up to the comment. "Mother, it's not like that."

"I disagree, I find it preferable than those suitors your father wants you to accompany. Quite an improvement I should say."

"Don't talk like that, we're in public."

"No worries." Mrs. Schnee assured her daughter. "I still have a face to wear for these occasions. Still, I'm happy you've been making friends ever since you joined the military."

"Mother, have you reduce your alcohol intake. You know you shouldn't be drinking too much."

"I know, but I'll break that worry for this occasion if you don't mind. Anyway, your grandfather is coming to the event. That is a sore sight to see after all these years, wouldn't you agree?"

Winter was surprised at the news. "Grandpa Nick? Traveling here with his current health might hurt him."

A friendly, but scratchy voice caught her attention. "I disagree, my dear Winter. These old bones haven't failed me yet."

Turning around, the specialist's military facade disappeared when she saw her grandfather leaning on his cane. "Grandpa Nick, I didn't think you would come here." The weary old man who let his hair grow out while he retained his beard despite the norms of Atlas society. However, many knew better than to belittle the man who carried a story of success.

The old man chuckled. "The news convinced me and it's not hard to forget that camera footage of my granddaughter in the field. Besides, Weiss told me all about your friend from the other world."

"Oh…"

"Surprised? Hopefully, we would meet this young man at this time."

She wanted that to happen, but Winter knew the injuries he had endured. There was never a chance he could join the party. "I hate to admit it, but Artyom has suffered tremendous injury. I doubt we will see him tonight. I am sorry to disappoint you."

Nicholas Schnee allowed a sigh to escape his lips. "Such a sad thing that a young man like him couldn't join us. I was rather curious about the stories I keep hearing about him."

Her mother was quick to comfort him. "It's okay. There may be another chance we may talk to him."

"That is the issue, I doubt I'll ever have the chance. I have to head back to Atlas and see to my health. At least it wasn't a complete loss to come here. I have you, Willow, and Weiss to look forward to seeing."

Doors opened, bringing the attention of every single person in the room. From civilians to military personnel, their heads turned to see the newcomer arrive. For Winter, it was a surprise. They were waiting for a Polis representative to attend the moment; however, she was shocked. The other Metro representatives couldn't give a good impression on the natives of this world, but this man proved otherwise. Even for a people, who have survived the end of the world, they were still capable of showing off.

A young man in a dark-blue uniform entered the room as his shoes tapped the marble floor. The Atlesian Military had a knack for such, but to learn that Polis could compete with them was shocking. There was a patch over the right side of his chest with a strange design of the letter M while a skull appeared underneath. Aside from the elaborate design of the uniform, there was a medal planted on the other side.

Yet, Winter recognized the person wearing the uniform.

When he took off his cap off his head, she spoke. "Nevermind what I said about him not coming."

"What makes you say that?" It appeared he wasn't aware of the new arrival. "Who is this man?"

"Grandfather, Artyom is the representative for Polis." She watched as the young man seemed unnerved at the amount of eyes looking at him. They all waited for him to do something.

However, a Hanza ambassador walked over to him and shook his hand. "It's quite a surprise that Polis would send you of all people." Then he looked around at the curious faces. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the Savior of the Metro."

The young Russian tapped his shoulder. "With all due respect, I prefer you don't bring so much attention for me."

"Nonsense! I think you deserve it after what you've been through."

Despite the friendly nature of the Hanza ambassador, Winter made her way to rescue her friend from what could end up as a disaster. "Artyom, I thought you were recovering from your injuries?"

The Ranger expressed his surprise with the widening of his eyes. "I did. A swig of vodka and a cup of tea tend to do plenty of work."

"Come with me, I want to introduce you to someone." She brought him into the crowd of the Atlesian aristocracy before the entire room returned to their one cliques and conserved among themselves. When she brought him to her grandfather, Winter grabbed his attention. "Grandpa Nick, I would like to introduce you to Artyom."

The senior Schnee stood tall and brought out his hand. "I've heard many stories about you, young man and you may want to entertain me with them."

The Russian glanced over to the specialist with confusion. "You're introducing me to your grandfather?"

"Of course. Consider it an honor that you've met the Schnee of all people." He replied. "Say, what is your name again? Names tend give a good impression on me and I hope you foreigners give off something different."

Winter began wondering. "Grandfather, I don't think we could ask that of him. It might be-"

To her surprise, the Russian displayed otherwise. "My name is Artyom Alekseyevich Chyornj, Polis Ranger of the Spartan Order."

Mr. Schnee placed a hand on his shoulder. "I must say, I should head over to the Metro and see if it is a place to see."

"I wouldn't recommend it."

"Really? How so?"

Artyom's demeanor changed. "The Metro is a hell hole and I truly mean it in every sense of those words. The only reason anybody would want to go there is when you really want to die."

The warm smile Nicholas Schnee expressed turned as well, with a respectful nod realizing his mistake. "I apologize if I offended you in any way."

"Offend me? No, you're mistaken. It is a fact where I am from. Ask anyone in this room who lives in the Metro, it's a hell hole."

"Still. I didn't mean to garner such a response from someone such as yourself." Then he changed the topic to something different. "Say, how did you meet my daughter?"

Winter couldn't believe he was asking that question. The information regarding one of Atlas's secret programs couldn't be divulged to the public, including family. "Grandpa Nick, we can't really say much about it."

"I understand. Do not worry, Winter. Perhaps closed doors would help alleviate the matter from the burden you carry." Then his eyes began observing Artyom's uniform. "Not everyday do you see something like that in your life."

Mrs. Schnee joined the trio, but for a short moment. "Father, Jacques has some associates he wants to introduce to you."

He glanced over to her. "What? More suitors for poor Winter? You know how those go, Willow."

Rather than bring her friend bringing into a mess, Winter walked up to him and whispered to his ear. "Follow me. We're going outside."

After the duo sneaked out of the party, Artyom and Winter found themselves standing in a frozen garden as snow slowly floated to the ground. The specialist felt a sense of relief as she walked over to farthest place away from the door's entrance. "I'm sorry if my grandfather was asking you questions you didn't want to answer."

The Ranger walked up beside her as they looked over the rest of Vale from the balcony. "I don't mind. He seems like a good guy in my opinion." Then he slipped his cap onto his head. "It's not like my step-father wouldn't do the same."

"Did you know that he was in the party?" She asked. "I didn't tell my parents, but Grandpa Nick might be suspicious. He has a keen sense when it comes to people."

"Are you afraid I might embarrass you?"

"No, not at all. It's rather the opposite. I'm afraid my grandfather wouldn't like me to be in your company."

A chuckle escaped from Artyom. "I don't blame him. Guys who make a living on bullets and mushrooms are not something to be proud of." He answered. "Tonight reminds me of home, a bit."

"It does?"

She saw him smile at his own memory. "After you left and I unofficially joined the Rangers, I was alone on the surface and had to find the Sparta Base. During my journey, I think I found my house and perhaps a picture of my mother and I. The snow reminds me of that moment minus the poisonous air."

Then the duo stood beside the railing as Winter's hand held his. "I have to ask you a question, why did you risk your life for me. You know you couldn't handle them during the aura transfer."

Artyom lowered his head before looking at her. "How would I put it, because I love you." He replied. "I've never met someone who would endure some of my burdens when I left my home. Ever since you've been given such an important task that you never exactly had a choice in, I felt I was obligated to help you." Came his explanation. "You were there for me and now I'll be here for you."

"That is very sweet of you." She stated. "I've met many men who tried to express their love for me many reasons, but yours is the most honest one yet." Her head leaned forward and stole a kiss from the Polis Ranger. "I think you deserve a token from a maiden-in-distress."

His cheeks were filled with blood as he turned away in embarrassment. "If Uhlman was here, he would be telling the others about it."

"Be happy my father is inside. He wouldn't have any of this."

"Perhaps, but there is an old saying before the war."

"What would that be?"

"From Moscow with love."

Winter wouldn't believe him. "You're lying. There is no such saying."

"I disagree, my fair lady."

"I didn't think you would have such charm."

"Thank the vodka." He replied. "Now I'm in a mood to sing."

"What kind of song would that be?"

"One, I think you will agree with." Artyom answered. "Not even a whisper is to be heard in the garden…"

* * *

Many eyes monitored the Moscow Metro System, particularly the agents they had sent to infiltrate the ranks of every organization. However, such news of another world had caught their interest as it could be a potential asset. If the stories were true about the new world that agents have entered, it could tip the scale.

None of the Metro states knew of their true intent. Good. They would not allow it. They had survived for so long and endured so much. These people needed to think they were alone.

Although the call was up to his superior, the man watching the world of the Metro needed to inform the commander. His hand reached for the phone on his desk and dialed the number. A long line of awaited him while the observer's eyes focused on one monitor displaying a firefight between a Nazi and Communist units. Barbarians. Going to their baser instincts just to survive.

When the line had been connected, he heard a man's voice speak to him. "Yes, what is it?"

The observer rose from his desk and looked down at the document regarding about the world known as Remnant. "Get me in touch with the president, this is top priority."

* * *

Author's Note: You know, Artyom actually fits the RWBY naming rules. Artyom is a derivation from the word Artemis, the Greek god of hunting. Chyornyj literally means black/darkness. So he fits some of the fandom bits of RWBY.

This is the final chapter and I'm happy I reached this point. I'm kinda laughing that the story's initial chapters were intended put into a railroad plot, but my desire to be creative demanded change. Oh was that a good thing.

If anyone is confused about that last bit, thank the _Metro 2035_ novel for that.

The sequel is called _My Fair Lady_. A fitting title, wouldn't you agree?

* * *

 **delta2177** : These lips are sealed.

 **Gamerman22** : You're welcome.

 **Lt. Frostdromeda** : I intend to make a sequel, but that will take some time.

 **TMDF-Artyom** : You're welcome.

 **TheShadowOfZama** : If there is one thing I've learned about stories, you need conflict and there is plenty of potential for conflict on Remnant and in the Metro. Now about Jacques Schnee, I may have made him too much of an ass to begin with. However, it's behind closed doors. It's rather something I deliberately made since Jacques has that strained relationship with General Ironwood. The difference between Ironwood and Miller, the colonel knows how much Artyom has endured since his first steps to save his home station. In his eyes, it's a great disrespect for someone to belittle someone like him.

 **Psihopatul** : Spasibo.

 **Guest** : Although the story will be open-ended, there will be a conclusion. It's one of the quirks of Russian literature, concluding a story whether it implies the next following events are good or bad.

 **The Many** : Yes, Remnant has monsters that are attracted to negative emotions, but you can't escape poisonous air. The lost souls, damned forever, still lurk in the tunnels and bring the unfortunate to their fate. The afterlife is gone with only the gate to Heaven still working, but bringing a stalker to his doom rather than salvation. The laws of reality have been altered and the humanity that once ruled the Earth have become nothing more than rats lurking through the remains of their own civilization.


End file.
